


Hybrid Love

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Em um mundo onde humanos e híbridos vivem socialmente. Derek descobre que seu mundo é mais complexo do que pensa. Ao mesmo tempo em que tenta não se sentir atraído pelo novo colega de classePasso por passo eu sigo atrás de vocêCombinando os meus passos com os seus sem você saberSeu perfume atravessa as bainhas das minhas roupasPor que isso faz o meu coração pular?Meu coração (fica branco) e minhas bochechas (coradas)Nossos olhos encontrados (ficam pretos) e minha pele (amarela)Eles estão lentamente tingindoParece que eu estou flutuando sobre as nuvensComo se eu pudesse voar, com esta batida de coração nova em folhaVocê veio para mim(Você veio para mim e floresceu uma linda rosa)Você é apenas a minha luz(Apenas minha luz, a luz que ilumina meu coração)(...)Mesmo as docesDoces palavras que eu pratiquei todas as noitesSe derretem bem em minhas memóriasCom a vista de você sorrindo tão lindamente para mimEnfrentando um amor estranho de um menino (...)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Matt Daehler/Jackson Whittemore, Matt Daehler/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. O Terceiro

  
\- VAMOS LOGO, DEREK. NÃO QUEREMOS CHEGAR ATRASADOS PARA A CERIMÔNIA DE INICIAÇÃO DO ANO - gritou a mãe do adolescente do lado de fora da casa. 

Derek estava terminando de se arrumar para voltar à escola. As suas malas já estavam todas prontas e no carro. Ele estava agora apenas arrumando a sua mochila com alguns pertences. Colocou um boné, com todo o cuidado para não machucar as suas orelhas lupinas. Desceu as escadas como um raio com a mochila nas costas. Os seus pais lhe olharam com um sorriso enquanto Derek colocava a sua mochila no banco ao seu lado. O moreno de olhos verdes os fitou sem entender o motivo daqueles sorrisos 

\- o que foi? - perguntou confuso. 

\- nada não, lobinho. Só estou achando bonita essa sua animação para voltar à escola - respondeu o seu pai fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça. A cauda de Derek sempre ficava hiperativa quando os seus pais lhe faziam aquele carinho. As suas orelhas de lobo pendiam para o lado enquanto a sua cauda balançava de um lado para o outro. 

\- vamos logo, querido. Não quero chegar atrasada para o seu primeiro dia de aula. - falou a mãe de Derek com entusiasmo. Iria ser difícil ficar sem o carinho deles durante durante aquela semana, mas Derek iria suportar. 

Lado ruim de estudar em um colégio interno.   
Sim, Derek estudava em um colégio interno. O Beacons Institute não é só um colégio interno, é também o melhor colégio do estado. Ele admite híbridos e humanos. Você deve estar se perguntando desde o início: Cauda? Orelhas lupinas? Híbridos? 

Sim, há um bom tempo, descobriram uma raça de híbridos que se divide em várias subespécies. A família Hale, da qual Derek faz parte, é da subespécie lupina. Mas há várias outras, há híbridos de felinos, ursos, vulpinos, etc... Derek sabia também que havia a classificação dos híbridos: Alfas, Betas, Ômegas, Deltas e Gammas. Alfas, são homens com porte atlético natural, quase humanos comuns, se não fossem por suas orelhas e caudas. Betas são mulheres comuns, o seu porte físico dificilmente é definido geneticamente pela genética, mas, geralmente, elas possuem um corpo forte, apesar de esbelto. São praticamente humanas de orelhas e caudas. Ômegas são homens que possuem a capacidade de engravidar. Um pouco complicado de entender, mas a biologia sempre explica. Deltas são como os ômegas, mulheres com a capacidade de se reproduzir com o mesmo sexo, no entanto, ao invés de as Deltas engravidarem de outras mulheres, são elas que podem engravidar suas parceiras. E Gamma, bem, Derek não se lembrava direito, mas dizem que é fácil de identificar. Os híbridos possuem orelhas de animais no topo de suas cabeças, mas também tem as orelhas humanas. Eles não conseguem ouvir com as suas orelhas animais, mas ainda possuem movimentos nas mesmas. Possuem presas que podem retrair para parecerem com dentes humanos e também tem as charmosas caudas. 

As irmãs de Derek foram para uma escola diferente da do rapaz, mas ele não se importava muito A convivência a distância é bem melhor, acredite. Antes de Derek entrar para o Beacons Institute, ele, Cora e Laura viviam brigando. Qualquer coisas simples era motivo para os três discutirem. Agora que Derek estudava em uma escola diferente, a sua relação com as irmãs havia mudado completamente. 

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram rumo ao instituto. A família chegou ao prédio em vinte minutos de viagem. Era praticamente um mini campus de uma universidade. Nos portões do colégio já podia ser visto o símbolo enorme da escola. Haviam sete enormes prédios cercados por grama cortada e separados por um pátio exótico. Derek já conhecia muito bem aqueles prédios. Um era o dormitório dos alfas e garotos humanos, resumindo, garotos correndo, brigando e gritando cheios de testosterona para tudo que é lado. Outro era o dormitório das betas e mulheres humanas, o terceiro era o dormitório das Deltas, já o outro era o dormitório dos ômegas. Aqueles três dormitórios eram quase o paraíso para os alfas, o cheiro doce de betas, o nem tão doce e levemente forte das deltas, ou o amadeirado e levemente adocicado dos ômegas era quase afrodisíaco, ao seu ver. Hormônios a flor da pele reinavam naquele prédio. Os outros dois prédios eram os de aula e um continha a diretoria e a enfermaria. Já o sétimo era o refeitório. Havia também os campos de futebol, lacrosse, golfe e beisebol, o ginásio de natação, o de basquete, as quadras de tênis e volley, etc. Assim que Derek desceu do carro, Talia, a sua mãe, lhe envolveu em um abraço carinhoso que foi impossível não retribuir. 

\- espero que se comporte e que tenha cuidado. Qualquer coisa o seu tio Peter nos avisará - falou acariciando atrás das orelhas do filho. Golpe baixo, Talia. A cauda do moreno de olhos verdes estava tão elétrica que ele pensou que ela sairia por ai batendo em tudo e todos. Mas os únicos que causavam esse tipo de reação em Derek eram os seus pais. 

\- certo, e por qual milagre ele não veio receber vocês? – questionou o Hale mais novo olhando para os lados não vendo nenhum sinal do seu tio/diretor do Instituto.

Sim, o seu tio Peter era o diretor daquele colégio, mas, infelizmente, para Derek, isso não lhe garantia nenhum tipo de tratamento especial. Nem mesmo na hora de se safar de alguma coisa que o moreno havia aprontado. 

\- ele foi receber outro aluno - falou Talia lhe soltando e se afastando um pouco. 

\- e tome cuidado, sei que essa escola não impede vocês de se juntarem durante o cio. Não quero ser avô enquanto você ainda estiver estudando. – falou Alexander, pai de Derek, repetindo o mesmo ato que a sua mãe 

\- certo, eu já entendi – disse o moreno mais novo se separando dos pais e passando a se afastar dos mesmos. 

Derek começou a caminhar para dentro do campus com a sua mochila nas costas. Sentia saudades daquilo tudo. Os seus amigos, os treinos do time de basquete, as líderes de torcida... as brincadeiras nos quartos dos dormitórios, as festas escondidas do seu tio. Era tudo muito divertido. Enquanto ele seguia para o dormitório para jogar a sua mochila em sua cama e voltar a organizar as suas, os seus pais seguiam para o auditório, para esperarem pela cerimônia de início das aulas. 

\- CUIDADO, DEREK! – o Hale ouviu alguém gritar e olhou na mesma direção do som.

Ele fora surpreendido por uma bola de futebol americano vindo em sua direção. Por sorte ele conseguiu agarrar a mesma antes que a bola lhe atingisse. Derek olhou para a pessoa que tinha lhe avisado da vinda da bola e pôde ver um dos seus amigos, Isaac Lahey. O moreno se aproximou do loiro de cabelos cacheados, o mesmo estava com outros garotos, humanos, ômegas e alfas em uma parte alta do jardim, que parecia um morro bem íngreme. Derek teve um pouco de dificuldade em subir ali mas nada demais. 

\- e aí, Hale - falou o Lahey se aproximando do amigo 

\- diz aí, loiro – ditou Derek jogando a bola nele - quando chegou? - perguntou fitando os seus outros amigos se aproximando. 

\- eu acabei de chegar, os outros já estão aqui há pelo menos um dia - Isaac falava passando a bola de uma mão para outra. - tá afim de jogar com a gente? - perguntou gesticulando com a cabeça para a área em que eles estava jogando. 

\- claro – respondeu jogando a sua mochila no chão e seguindo o mais alto para a área onde iriam jogar. 

O grupo passou a manhã apenas fazendo passes e arremessos.   
Quando os adolescentes se deram conta de que estava perto de a cerimônia começar, eles decidiram seguir para os seus quartos. Derek pegou a sua mochila do chão e seguiu para o dormitório. Algumas garotas olhavam para ele e Isaac, suspirando, outras ignoravam e umas apenas os olhavam e fofocavam os seguindo/comendo com os olhos. Derek alcançou o quarto em que dividia com Isaac e Boyd. Encontrando um rapaz alto, musculoso e de cabelos raspados largado em uma das camas, vestido para a cerimônia. Ele lia um livro qualquer enquanto ouvia música com os fones de ouvido. 

\- BOYD, MEU CHAPA! - gritou Isaac se jogando na cama do negro. - quando você iria me procurar? - perguntou abraçando o outro que empurrou o loiro de sua cama. 

\- Isaac, sua desgraça, você está suado. E sabe que eu odeio quando deitam em minha cama quando estão sujos - falou o negro retirando os fones de ouvido 

\- Está vendo só, Derek? Ele não me ama mais. Ele está nos abandonando. Eu disse que aquela loira iria tirar ele da gente - falou Isaac fazendo drama enquanto seguia para o banheiro do quarto. 

\- Deixa de drama, nem parece que anda comendo algumas betas ou deltas por aí – ditou o Hale empurrando o híbrido amarelado para que andasse mais rápido. As orelhas e a cauda de Isaac eram amarelas, combinando com os seus fios louros. Todos possuíam orelhas e cauda com a pelagem de mesma cor de seus cabelos. As de Derek e as de Boyd eram negras, já as de Isaac e Erica eram loiras. 

\- e aí? como foram as férias? - perguntou Boyd voltando a ler o seu livro. 

\- legais, e as suas? – questionou Derek jogando a mochila sobre a cama e se jogando na mesma logo em seguida 

\- foram produtivas - falou folheando o livro.   
Vernon Boyd era assim, caladão, introvertido e na sua. Mas às vezes ele se soltava e tirava onda. Era legal. Derek gostava de ter o rapaz em seu círculo de amizades. 

\- e as suas, Barbie? – indagou o Hale em um tom de voz mais alto para que o loiro ouvisse. 

\- foram entediantes. Viajei com os meus pais para a Europa, e na boa, aquele lugar precisa de mais agito. Todo mundo lá parecia tão fresco - respondej e eu e Boyd rimos. 

\- talvez você que seja elétrico demais - falou Boyd fechando o livro de dando total atenção à conversa. 

\- sou mesmo. Não nasci para esses lugares caretas. E minha mãe me arrastou para um Museu. Um museu! Se eu passasse mais vinte minutos naquele lugar, criaria raízes. Sério, aquele lugar é muito chato - falou saindo do banheiro enrolado numa toalha e seguindo para o próprio guarda roupa, buscando algo e caminhando de volta para o banheiro. O loiro caminhou rebolando até um porta retrato que havia no criado ao lado da cama de Derek, parou ao lado do móvel e fez um pose feminina. 

\- e aqui nós temos um valioso retrato do senhor Hale, onde vemos claramente que ele não era um dos melhores alunos, muito menos um dos mais bonitos. Por favor, não toquem em nada, não tirem foto de nada, não façam nada, não olhem para nada e não respirem. Obrigado pela compreensão e morram de tédio - terminou jogando uma parte de seus cachos de seus cabelos para trás como se fossem cabelos compridos e saiu rebolando até o banheiro mais uma vez, causando gargalhadas em Derek e em Boyd. 

\- Sério, eu estava no ponto e rasgar a garganta daquela mulher e fazer da parede do museu um novo quadro - falou se virando e fechando a porta do banheiro enquanto Derek e Vernon gargalhavam da experiência do rapaz. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Depois da típica cerimônia de recepção do diretor Peter. Foi a mesma cerimônia de todo período, ele dando boas vindas, ditando as regras aos novatos, informando sobre como iria ocorrer o ano letivo e aquele blá, blá, blá de todo ano. Mas o que Derek mais estranhou foi a falta de seu melhor amigo na cerimônia. O que era estranho. Ele, o irmão e o pai nunca faltavam essa cerimônia, e olha que eles estudavam juntos desde pequenos. Derek, ao se recordar do melhor amigo, lembrou-se de que o rapaz lhe disse que teria uma surpresa para a os amigos quando ele voltasse para a escola. 

A primeira aula foi a de Geografia. Não era uma das melhores, mas também não era das piores. Derek se sentava no fundo da sala junto com Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Erica, namorada de Boyd. Lydia, humana namorada de Jackson, se juntava com o grupo do namorado às vezes, assim como Allison, sua melhor amiga, também humana. Mas elas faziam mais parte do grupo de Scott, um híbrido de lobo que Jackson fazia questão de pegar no pé. O grupo de Derek era o terror da turma, diferente do grupo de Scott que era meio nerd, praticava esportes bem, mas também tirava notas boas. Na maioria das vezes, o grupo de Derek se juntava com o grupo de Scott. O quê? Eles precisavam de nota e o grupo de Lydia ensinava bem. Não demorou para que os dois grupos virassem um só.

Quando tocou pra a hora do almoço, eles recolheram o seu material e saíram para o almoço. Eles almoçaram e foram se sentar na pracinha do campus, onde geralmente as pessoas vão para se reunir com os amigos de outras salas. Sabe, era difícil a turma toda se reunir em um dos quartos, já que era proibida a entrada de alfas nos dormitórios das betas, das deltas e dos ômegas, assim como deltas entrarem nos dormitórios das betas, dos ômegas e dos alfas e assim vai. Quando Derek olhou para uma parte da praça, ele pôde ver o seu melhor amigo se aproximando. 

\- Thomas, seu filho de uma mãe. Por que não veio para a aula? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho caminhar ao lado de seu irmão gêmeo idêntico, Stuart. 

\- Stuart, cara, como você está? – perguntou Scott se levantando para abraçar o melhor amigo. 

\- estamos ótimos – respondeu Stuart abraçando Scott. 

\- a gente meio que teve um probleminha antes de sair de casa – explicou Thomas abraçando o irmão de lado.   
\- tá, tá, tá. Mas qual é a surpresa? - perguntou Erica encarando os gêmeos Stilinski se encararem antes de sorrirem meio tímidos, meio ansiosos. 

\- então... Lembram que a gente viajou com nosso pai para a França? – perguntou Stuart e Derek rolou os olhos, entediado. 

Os gêmeos Stilinski sempre enrolavam para falar. Stuart era o irmão mais velho. Ele era um dos mais inteligentes do colégio. Óbvio! Já que o passatempo preferido do castanho é jogar Sudoku. Típico Nerd. Mas assim como todo mundo do grupo, Stuart praticava um esporte e era bom nele. O mais velho dos gêmeos Stilinski jogava Handball e era capitão do time. Thomas, era do time de atletismo, mas ele jogava futebol. Não era inteligente como o irmão, mas não tirava notas ruins. O mais novo dos gêmeos Stilinski encarou o melhor amigo e sorriu. 

\- lembramos, mas o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Boyd encarando os dois rapazes. 

\- então, a gente meio que teve um choque quando o nosso pai nos levou para uma casa em Paris. Quando chegamos lá, nos deparamos com algo bem inusitado. Nunca esperávamos algo assim, sabe? – fora a vez de Thomas falar. As vezes eles intercalavam as falas e isso irritava a todo o grupo de amigos. Sério! Derek já estava para voar no pescoço de Thomas e o enforcar. 

\- Desembuchem logo, eu estou nervosa, já – falava Lydia exasperada. 

\- então. A gente meio que sentia falta de alguma coisa, sabe? Tipo, somos gêmeos, temos uma conexão que ainda não foi muito bem explorada pela ciência – explicou Stuart apontando para o irmão e depois para si mesmo. 

\- e daí? – perguntou Jackson já entediado. 

\- então, foi em País que o nosso pai encontrou o que faltava – respondeu Thomas sorrindo animado. 

\- DÁ PRA VOCÊS FALAREM LOGO?! EU JÁ ESTOU FICANDO IRRITADA – gritou Erica batendo na mesa com força. O moreno de olhos verdes tinha que concordar com a loura. Os gêmeos estavam fazendo rodeios e isso já estava o tirando do sério. 

\- está bem, está bem. Vamos logo ao que interessa – falou Thomas e ele e Stuart deram um passo para o lado, revelando um rapaz de capuz vermelho. Não dava para ver direito o seu rosto, já que o capuz escondia a maior parte do mesmo. 

\- e quem é esse? – perguntou Boyd e Jackson bufou entediado. 

\- a surpresa – respondeu Stuart e os dois abraçaram o encapuzado de lado. 

\- Nossa. Era isso?! A surpresa era só um cara?! – perguntou Jackson encarando os dois com tédio, que se encaram com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. 

\- Um, dois, três – os gêmeos contaram antes de retirar o capuz do outro. 

Ok. 

Até Jackson ficou chocado com essa. Quer dizer, quem imaginaria que debaixo do capuz vermelho estaria um garoto idêntico aos gêmeos Stilinski?! Tipo, ninguém. O grupo quase todo cresceu com aqueles dois híbridos de raposa, nunca souberam da existência de um terceiro. Scott e Erica com certeza representavam todos com os queixos quase batendo na mesa em que estavam. Caralho! Um terceiro. Tem um terceiro gêmeo Stilinski! Derek se levantou, assim como Lydia e Allison e ficaram encarando o terceiro gêmeo. Ele estava sério, os encarando, enquanto eles o encaravam de volta. 

\- gente, esse é o Stiles. Nosso irmão mais novo – falou Thomas abraçando o outro híbrido. 

\- como assim?! – perguntou Lydia chocada. Scott se levantou e se aproximou do castanho que era abraçado por Thomas e Stuart. 

\- prazer, eu me chamo Scott – o moreno de queixo torto se apresentou e logo Allison fez o mesmo. 

\- Bonjour, me chamo Stiles, plaisir – respondeu estendendo a mão. 

O sotaque francês fez com que orelhas de Derek e as de Erica ficassem eretas e Lydia erguesse uma sobrancelha. Instantaneamente, Erica levou as mãos à boca, a cobrindo com as mesmas. Derek ainda tremeu as orelhas duas vezes, como se isso fizesse com que o seu cérebro processasse o que fora ouvido com mais facilidade. 

\- por que ele tem sotaque francês? – perguntou a Martin encarando o híbrido mexer as orelhas para trás, como se sentisse que algo o ameaçava no exato momento em que Allison estendeu a mão para ele. Mas logo o rapaz apertou a mão da Argent, enquanto as suas orelhas retornavam a posição normal. 

\- Stiles cresceu na França. De alguma forma, ele foi separado de nós no parto. Nem sei direito como o nosso pai descobriu, mas quando ele nos contou, parecia bastante chocado e abalado – explicou Stuart encarando a amiga ruiva se levantar e se dirigir até o castanho. 

\- caramba! Que loucura! Prazer, me chamo Lydia Martin – a ruiva estendeu a mão para o garoto que, assim como fez com Allsion, pareceu temer o ato antes de apertar a mão da ruiva. 

\- Plaisir, senhorita Martin – o rapaz apertou a mão da ruiva suavemente. 

Ok. Talvez o rapaz poderia ter problemas com garotas. 

\- sai que é a minha vez com o francês – falou Erica, balançando sua calda felina de um lado para o outro. – Prazer, me chamo Erica, mas pode me chamar de rainha Erica – brincou a loira e o castanho sorriu abafado. 

\- plaisir, reine Erica – o castanho falou em seu sotaque estrangeiro, enquanto sorria para Erica e se ajoelhava para beijar-lhe a mão.

\- AAAAAAH! Boyd, por que você não é francês? – perguntou a garota se virando indignada para o namorado, que encarava o terceiro gêmeo Stilinski com fúria. 

\- Me chamo Vernon Boyd, mas pode me chamar só de Boyd – o negro parecia bem irritado quando estendeu a mão para o castanho com orelhas mais felpudas do que as de Isaac, Derek, as do próprio Boyd e as de Scott. 

\- plaisir, monsieur Boyd. Pardon pelo meu atrevimento com a Erica – falou apertando a mão de Boyd, que estreitou os olhos na direção do menor, mas depois sorriu de lado. 

\- olá, me chamo Derek – ditou o moreno se aproximando. 

\- plaisir Derek, pode me chamar de Stiles – Derek tinha que admitir que foi engraçado ouvir o seu nome no sotaque francês do garoto a sua frente. O Hale acabou gargalhando e o rapaz francês lhe fitou em confusão.

\- desculpa, é que foi engraçado a pronuncia do meu nome. Como é mesmo? “Derrek” – disse o moreno tentando imitar o sotaque engraçado e o rapaz sorriu. 

\- pardon, ainda não me acostumei com o país e vai ser difícil largar o sotaque – ele coçou a nuca sorrindo e o Hale teve que admitir que o sorriso dele era mais bonito do que o de Thomas e Stuart. E não, não tem nada a ver com o fato de Derek ser um ômega e Stiles, provavelmente ser um Alfa, como o Thomas. 

\- relaxa. Ah, esse aqui é o Jackson – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes apontando para o loiro que se aproximou um pouco surpreso, ainda. 

\- bonjour, Jackson – falou o castanho erguendo a mão para Jackson, que apertou a mão do outro ainda surpreso. 

\- enfim, a gente vai levar o nosso irmão para o quarto dele. Nos vemos no refeitório – falou Thomas puxando Stiles pelos ombros, enquanto Stuart empurrava as costas do rapaz. 

\- tchauzinho – disse Stuart ainda empurrando o irmão 

\- Au revoir – disse o castanho acenando com a mão para a gente. 

\- Deus, ele é tão bonitinho! – exclamou Erica encarando os gêmeos se distanciarem em direção aos prédios dos dormitórios. 

\- será que ele vai ficar com a gente, ou com vocês? – perguntou Scott encarando a Derek, Isaac e Boyd. 

Derek, Boyd, Stuart e Isaac eram ômegas, enquanto Scott, Jackson, Thomas e Liam eram alfas. Em alguns momentos raros, os monitores permitem que Thomas e Stuart durmam juntos. Os dois argumentam que como gêmeos eles precisam desse contato, já que o tem desde crianças. Mas agora o Hale se perguntava, o que Stiles é? Quer dizer, é óbvio que ele é uma raposa, como os irmãos, mas ele é alfa ou ômega? 


	2. Colega de Quarto

  
Thomas e Stuart estavam bastante curiosos e ansiosos. Eles nunca haviam ido à Paris. Era a primeira vez dele saindo do país, para ser exato. Jhon, o pai dos dois garotos, conseguira uma folga do trabalho para conseguir fazer a tal viagem. Os garotos estavam sentados no avião, ao lado do pai. Os dois estavam ouvindo música, enquanto se apoiavam um no outro. Stuart estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Thomas, enquanto este, por sua vez, estava com a cabeça apoiada na do irmão gêmeo.

Jhon encarava os filhos receoso. Ele não sabia que tipo de reação os garotos teriam ao chegarem ao destino. Nem ele soube que reação ter na primeira vez que havia ido visitar a cidade. Pois é, Jhon havia ido uma vez antes, por motivos completamente diferentes ao desta viagem.

A aeromoça anunciou que já estavam chegando e pediu para que todos colocassem os cintos de segurança. Thomas colocou o cinto imediatamente, causando risos em Jhon e Stuart. O Stilinski mais novo tinha medo do meio de transporte no qual se encontrava.

“Pés ou rodas sempre no chão” dizia o rapaz quando lhe perguntavam o por que de preferir outros meios de transporte ao aéreo.

Eles aterrissaram sem qualquer problema, desceram do avião e se dirigiram para a área de desembarque. Os três pegaram suas malas e se dirigiram para a saída, sendo recepcionados por uma mulher de sobretudo negro que os esperava na praça de alimentação.

\- incrível – sussurrou a mulher ao encarar os dois garotos, que a encararam questionadores.

\- Sônia, vamos – falou Jhon fazendo a mulher balançar a cabeça e menear em concordância antes de os levar ao estacionamento.

Agora, os três estavam parados no trânsito, esperando o sinal abrir. Os gêmeos estavam no fundo do carro, de mãos dadas, enquanto encaravam a incrível cidade pela janela do carro. Sônia, uma mulher loira de porte físico bastante atraente, encarou Jhon, que encarava o sinal, como se o mesmo fosse o único obstáculo entre ele e a entrada para o paraíso.

\- e então – a mulher falou antes de coçar a garganta, chamando a atenção dos gêmeos – expectativas para a viagem, meninos? – perguntou a loira e os dois castanhos a encaram com as orelhas erguidas. O sotaque da mulher era engraçado, mas a mesma sabia falar inglês fluentemente.

\- muitas. É a primeira vez que saímos dos Estados Unidos – respondeu Stuart encarando a mulher, que o fitava pelo retrovisor.

\- você deve ser o Stuart, não é? – perguntou a mulher e só então Jhon notou que ainda não havia apresentado os três.

\- e você é... ? – perguntou Thomas encarando a mulher. Jhon corou de vergonha, enquanto Sônia sorria livremente. O sinal abriu e a mulher voltou a dirigir.

\- é, não nega o sangue – respondeu a mulher encarando Jhon rapidamente, fazendo o homem corar novamente.

\- Stuart, Thomas, esta é Sônia, uma amiga minha da academia. Sônia, estes são Stuart e Thomas, meus filhos – falou o homem tentando controlar suas orelhas, para que as mesmas não demonstrassem a vergonha que sentia, se curvando para os lados.

\- ela é dos Estados Unidos? – perguntou Thomas encarando a mulher, que continuava a dirigir. O trânsito na cidade de Paris parecia ser bem menor do que o de sua cidade.

\- sim, ela era – respondeu Jhon encarando a loira virar em uma rua e o homem sentiu o coração acelerar.

\- eu me mudei para cá há alguns anos – disse a loira estacionando em frente a uma grande casa da cor rosa.

A casa parecia ser pequena pelo lado de fora. Os dois adolescentes encararam a casa com certa fascinação. Ela parecia ter saído daqueles filmes infantis de comédia com bastante ficção. Os dois encararam os adultos, vendo Sônia apertar a perna do pai deles, em uma tentativa de transmitir coragem e força.

\- é agora, Jhonny – falou a mulher antes de sair do carro, sendo seguido pelo híbrido de raposa. Os dois adolescentes saíram logo em seguida.

Jhon e Sônia se aproximaram da entrada da casa a passos lentos. Pareciam querer adiar algo. Já Stuart e Thomas estavam afoitos. Não entendiam o motivo dos adultos estarem naquela hesitação toda. Eles queriam chegar logo na casa e explorar a mesma, antes de saírem por aí em busca de diversão.

Sônia abriu a porta, a qual se encontrava destrancada. A mulher adentrou e se posicionou atrás da porta, dando espaço para que os três visitantes estrangeiros adentrassem o recinto. Jhon entrou primeiro, vasculhando cada canto do cômodo com os olhos.

\- Noir, querido, chegamos! – avisou a mulher, fechando a porta assim que que os gêmeos passaram.

\- ele deve estar no banho, ou fazendo ginástica – comentou a mulher ao não receber sinal de nenhuma vida na casa.

\- está tudo bem – respondeu Jhon, encarando as escadas e o corredor, ansioso.

\- Stiles, querido. Eles já estão aqui – a mulher gritou novamente.

Não demorou muito para que risadas pudessem ser ouvidas pela casa. Passos eram ouvidos no andar de cima. Stuart estranhou ao ver o pai prender a respiração, encarando a escada, quando os passos se aproximaram da mesma. Logo um rapaz de casaco vermelho surgiu na escada. Saltando e dando piruetas sobre a mesma, até cair sobre o andar de baixo.

\- Bonjour – cumprimentou o rapaz encarando os três visitantes. A animação antes demonstrada na escada pareceu desaparecer ao ver os três visitantes.

\- Olá, Noir – cumprimentou Jhon se aproximando do encapuzado, que brincava com os dedos para apaziguar o nervosismo.

\- por favor, me chame de Stiles – pediu o menor e Jhon sorriu para o mesmo.

Stuart e Thomas encaravam o outro, desconfiados. Eles estavam curiosos. O rapaz tinha uma voz muito parecida com as suas. Aquele tom de pele com algumas pintinhas também lhes era familiar. Jhon abraçou o encapuzado, notando um certo nervosismo no outro.

\- tudo bem, garoto. Eles vão amar você, do mesmo jeito que eu amo, ok? – sussurrou o Alfa nas orelhas expostas pelos buracos no capuz.

As mesmas orelhas castanhas que eram exibidas pelos três visitantes. A cauda de Jhon estava agitada, o que deixava Stuart e Thomas mais apreensivos. Sônia encarava tudo de canto, sorrindo boba para a cena. Jhon soltou o outro do abraço e rodeou o mesmo.

\- eu posso? – perguntou levando uma de suas mãos ao capuz do híbrido, enquanto o outro braço passava por sobre o ombro do adolescente, parando na barriga do mesmo.

\- pai, quem é ele? – perguntou Thomas um pouco confuso enquanto encarava a cena de seu pai com o encapuzado.

\- Ah, meu Deus! Thomas, nosso pai tem um namorado francês! – exclamou o mais velho dos Stilinski segurando no braço do irmão gêmeo.

\- O QUÊ?! – questionou Jhon surpreso encarando seus dois filhos.

\- Faz sentido – respondeu Thomas encarando o pai. Sônia, no canto da sala, apenas gargalhava.

\- Não faz sentido nenhum – argumentou Jhon ainda encabulado pelo raciocínio dos filhos.

\- tipo, o estresse dele para com a viagem. O nervosismo durante o voo e no carro aqui fora – falou Stuart começando a listar as evidencias de sua tese.

\- a ansiedade quando o cara estava descendo as escadas. Caramba! Vamos ter um padrasto! – finalizou Thomas encarando o irmão gêmeo.

\- Padrasto o cacete! Parem de tagarelar sobre idiotices – esbravejou o castanho mais alto tentando chamar a atenção dos outros dois híbridos do recinto, o que não deu muito certo, já que os rapazes continuaram a tagarelar sobre a hipótese de terem um padrasto.

\- Olha, nada contra. Pode ser até legal. Daremos feliz dia dos pais a duas pessoas, ganharemos dois presentes de aniversário e natal – Stuart voltava a listar, agora, os motivos positivos de se obter um padrasto.

\- ele pode nos levar a jogos de beisebol, ou a viagens nas férias de verão! – exclamou pulando animado ao lado do irmão.

\- vocês dois são tão interesseiros – sussurrou Jhon.

\- ele me parece ser um pouco novo para o nosso pai – falou Thomas encarando o rapaz encapuzado, notando que o mesmo era quase de sua altura.

\- ele tem a nossa altura – constatou Stuart encarando o rapaz de capuz vermelho. A atenção de todos fora desviada para uma risada leve que escapou dos lábios finos do encapuzado.

\- qual a graça? – perguntou Thomas, tentando não parecer rude no primeiro contato.

\- eu acho que seria muito estranho me ter como padrasto – falou o francês de capuz vermelho em seu típico sotaque, fazendo os dois irmãos erguerem a sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- por que? – perguntaram em uníssono.

O queixo dos dois híbridos caiu quando o rapaz retirou o capuz que lhe cobria a face, revelando um rapaz idêntico a eles. Sônia e Jhon prenderam a respiração, esperando pela reação dos gêmeos, que encaravam o rapaz francês de cabelos castanhos, com orelhas de raposa no topo da cabeça.

\- meninos – Jhon tomou coragem para se pronunciar – este é Stiles. Irmão gêmeo de vocês – anunciou o híbrido mais velho, mas os dois pareciam não ouvir.

Eles apenas encaravam o rapaz idêntico a si com uma expressão de choque. O desconforto do terceiro rapaz era perceptível em sua face. Seus dois irmãos lhe encaravam como se ele fosse um alienígena que acabara de tentar contato, enquanto ele os fitava como a lebre encara o predador.

Ninguém se opôs quando os gêmeos deram um passo lento na direção de Noir, ainda o fitando com surpresa. Stiles, por sua vez, fez o mesmo na direção dos dois garotos, desfazendo o abraço que Jhon fazia em si. Eles continuaram a se aproximar lentamente, até estarem frente a frente.

\- meninos, tudo bem? – perguntou Jhon encarando os três se fitarem com intensidade.

\- Shi, pai, dá um tempo – falou Stuart abanando a mão na direção do pai. Jhon encarou Sônia, perdido, antes de voltar a encarar a cena. Stiles havia se virado para lhe encarar, antes de voltar a encarar os irmãos.

\- ah, oi – falou acenando para os dois.

Stuart e Thomas nada responderam. Os dois circundaram o rapaz, antes de pararem na frente do mesmo novamente. Stuart e Thomas ergueram uma mão, lentamente, as levando, lentamente para o rosto de Stiles, que se mantinha estático.

O primeiro toque da ponta dos dedos dos rapazes a lateral da face de Stiles fora rápido. Assim que os dígitos tocaram de leve a bochecha do castanho, eles foram retraídos imediatamente por seus donos. Ambos ficaram receosos com o ato, enquanto Stiles se sentia acanhado. A retração de seus irmãos o deixou um pouco receoso de rejeição por parte dos dois adolescentes a sua frente.

Stuart se sentia nervoso. Ele acabara de saber que tinha um irmão... Um irmão francês. Ele era idêntico a si, assim como Thomas. Ele se sentia inseguro. Eram poucas as vezes em que o rapaz se sentia daquela forma. Ele não havia crescido com ele, nunca havia conversado com ele, nem mesmo sabia da existência do rapaz.

O mesmo para Thomas. Ele se sentia estranho com a situação. Seu peito estava em um misto de tristeza e animação; negação e aceitação. Ele nunca foi bom com as palavras, como o irmão era. Dos dois, Thomas sempre foi o mais impulsivo. Mas naquele momento... Naquele momento seus impulsos estavam controlados.

\- nós... podemos? – perguntou Thomas, erguendo, sutilmente, a mão que antes tocara as bochechas de seu “irmão”.

\- c-claro... Eu acho – respondeu o francês e as mãos voltaram a tocar sua bochecha.

Era estranho. Muito estranho. Eles sentiam... Sentiam que seus corpos diziam que aquele toque era certo. Era como se seus corpos fossem parte de um circuito. Quando conectados, a luz no final do mesmo se ascende. Era como se seus corpos reconhecessem que os outros eram verdadeiros e não uma brincadeira de sua mente.

Stiles levou suas mãos as mãos de seus irmãos. Eles ficaram um tempo apenas se encarando. Jhon e Sônia encaravam aquilo num misto de emoção e receio. Era emocionante ver como os três se encaravam intensamente, reconhecendo-se, era como se suas mentes não se lembrassem, mas seus corpos, sim, dos nove meses que compartilharam no ventre.

Era possível ver as lágrimas nos olhos dos três, como se esperassem aquilo há muito tempo. Stuart não quis saber de mais nada. O mais velho dos gêmeos Stilinski se jogou no casaco vermelho, o abraçando apertado.

Aquilo estava sendo tão estranho, que os papeis pareciam ter se invertido. Thomas, que até então era o mais novo dos filhos de John, parecia mais lógico enquanto Stuart estava sendo completamente impulsivo. O abraço fora bastante duradouro. Quando Stuart largou o francês, ele se afastou, encarando Stiles com perplexidade no olhar.

Stuart olhou para Thomas e depois para Stiles. Ao notar que não haveria reação de nenhum dos dois, que ainda se sentiam um tanto... desconfortáveis, o ômega puxou os dois para si.

\- Larguem de coisa, pelo amor de Deus – falou abraçando os dois fortemente em seus braços.

Stiles e Thomas sorriram com o jeito do irmão. Ao verem que o ambos sorriam, eles começaram a gargalhar. Não demorou muito para que a gargalhada se transformasse em choro. Agora estavam os três, se abraçando apertado, enquanto choravam. Não sabiam o motivo de duas lágrimas, apenas sentiam os corpos implorarem por um alívio das emoções que sentiam.

Jhon e Sônia se emocionaram ao ver a cena de reunião entre os três. Principalmente Jhon. O homem julgava a cena importante demais para deixar a mesma passar em branco, sem nenhum momento ser guardado para recordação. O homem puxou o celular do bolso e tirou uma foto dos três irmãos abraçados enquanto choravam.

  
Agora

  
Os três irmãos subiam as escadas do novo prédio do campus. Quer dizer... não novo. Eles só não sabiam da existência. Bom, não da existência do prédio, mas sim daqueles dois andares, dos quais nenhum aluno sabia da existência.

Afinal, quem iria imaginar que os dois últimos andares do prédio do refeitório, os quais eram trancados, seriam, na verdade, um dormitório separado para Gamas. Ah, sim. Era difícil de explicar, mas cada um dos gêmeos era um tipo diferente de híbrido. Thomas era um alpha, Stuart era um ômega, enquanto que o jovem Stiles era um Gama.

Assim que os três alcançaram o quarto numerado com o mesmo número presente no cartão nas mãos de Stiles, os três pararam logo na entrada O castanho encarou os irmãos, antes de inserir o cartão no compartimento com sensor e uma luz verde brilhar na trava da parede. O som da porta sendo destrava alcançou todos os três gêmeos, fazendo suas orelhas castanhas ficarem eretas brevemente.

Stiles pareceu um pouco receoso, antes de abrir a porta e dar de cara com um enorme quarto. Stuart e Thomas também ficaram impressionados com o tamanho do quarto. Mesmo possuindo duas camas, o mesmo ainda era maior do que os outros quartos dos outros dormitórios.

\- Caramba! – exclamou Thomas adentrando o quarto logo após os dois irmãos.

\- é enorme – disse Stuart ao encarar o quarto do irmão.

\- o de vocês não é assim? – perguntou Stiles encarando os dois que analisavam o quarto bastante impressionados.

Assim como os outros quartos dos outros dormitórios, o quarto era composto de dois andares. O andar de cima era onde ficavam a área de estudos e uma pequena área de lazer. No andar de baixo, havia dois puffs e os guarda-roupas, logo abaixo do andar de cima, e a área das camas. Entre as camas, ficava o caminho formado por um carpete preto até a porta do banheiro.

\- são exatamente assim, a diferença é que nos nosso há três de cada móvel. Nesse só há dois – respondeu Stuart encarando as duas camas de colchas brancas.

\- mas por que aqui só há dois? – perguntou Thomas encarando o quarto.

\- cortes de investimento, talvez. Esses andares passaram muito tempo inativos. E se não fosse pelo nosso irmão, é possível que continuassem inativos – respondeu Stuart encarando as malas do irmão, que estavam uma ao lado da outra no andar de cima.

\- Gamas são mais complicados do que a maioria dos híbridos. Eles precisam de mais espaço, sabe? Muitos sofrem preconceito por toda a vida. Acabam pegando um complexo de distanciamento – explicou o diretor da escola adentrando o quarto.

\- sério?! – questionou Thomas, surpreso pela informação. Stuart encarou o irmão preocupado antes de encarar o homem loiro que agora caminhava pelo quarto acompanhado de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e orelhas redondinhas.

\- o que faz aqui? – perguntou vendo o loiro abraçar o adolescente pelos ombros.

\- eu vim trazer o colega de quarto de seu irmão – informou o homem apontando para o adolescente ao seu lado. O castanho de orelhas redondas encarou o único dos três que estava com uma roupa cobrindo a cauda.

\- colega de quarto?! Mas esse dormitório não é só para gamas? – perguntou Thomas encarando o castanho ao lado do homem loiro com cauda de lobo.

\- Bom, parece que esse ano a escola ficou bem falada pelos gamas – falou o homem sorrindo para os garotos.

\- você também é um Gama? – perguntou Stuart encarando o castanho ao lado do diretor.

\- Eu me chamo Matthew Daehler, prazer – falou o garoto se apresentando, enquanto erguia uma mão para acenar para os rapazes a sua frente.

\- eu me chamo Stuart, este é o meu irmão Thomas, e esse é o meu irmão Stiles – falou o ômega apontando para os irmãos.

\- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Matt, Stiles, minha secretária trará os horários de suas aulas. Vocês estão dispensados de qualquer atividade escolar, por hoje. Aproveitem o dia para arrumar suas coisas e conhecer a escola nova – falou o homem de orelhas felpudas loiras encarando os dois adolescentes, que meneavam positivamente a cada frase do homem.

\- certo. Obrigado – agradeceram Matt e Stiles vendo o loiro caminhar até a porta.

\- agora eu vou indo, tenho alguns assuntos a resolver. Stuart, Thomas, Vamos – falou o homem vendo os dois castanhos que foram chamados erguerem as orelhas, atentos.

\- mas diretor, vamos ajudar nosso irmão a... – o rapaz fora rapidamente corado pelo homem.

\- sabem das regras da escola, não sabem? – questionou o homem e os dois suspiraram entediados antes de caminharem na direção da porta.

\- vamos te esperar no refeitório – falou Thomas do corredor, antes de o diretor fechar a porta do quarto.

Stiles e Matt ficaram encarando o lugar, evitando de encarar um ao outro. Stiles sentia suas orelhas e caudas inquietas, devido ao receio. Ele nunca havia visto outro gama na vida, não o culpe por não saber como agir. Ele não sabia se seus gostos e modos eram parecidos devido a sua espécie, assim como ocorria com a maioria dos híbridos de mesma espécie.

Por exemplo, os alfas estavam mais propícios a ganharem massa muscular com mais facilidade do que ômegas, betas e gamas. Esse é um dos motivos de a maioria dos alfas criar gosto por esportes. Eles gostam de correr, saltar, arremessar, bater... Enfim, gostam de esportes.

\- você morou um tempo na França? – perguntou o castanho com orelhas redondas, encarando as orelhas triangulares volumosas na cabeça do híbrido a sua frente se moverem, atentas a qualquer movimento.

\- meu sotaque me denunciou, não é? – perguntou o outro castanho, rindo.

\- você também não gosta que as vejam? – perguntou Matt encarando o castanho, que se virou para si, novamente.

\- você não gosta? – perguntou vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.

\- não muito, quando notam, começam a falar e a apontar – explicou dando de ombros, enquanto se sentava em uma das camas.

\- isso é irritante, não é? – perguntou se sentando em sua cama. Matt concordou com a cabeça, tentando notar o volume no casaco alheio.

\- você é uma raposa, não é? – perguntou o Daehler encarando o Stilinski o encarar, provavelmente tentando definir o seu gene animal, embora não fosse muito difícil como o do outro castanho.

\- você deve ser um urso pardo – deduziu o Stilinski se aproximando do outro rapaz e se sentando ao lado do mesmo na outra cama.

\- meio panda, na verdade. Mas só dá pra notar no inverno – respondeu meneando com a cabeça, enquanto espremia as duas mãos entre os joelhos.

\- entendo. Seu pelo fica um pouco cinzento, não é? – perguntou a raposa encarando o urso e sua timidez.

\- exatamente – respondeu finalmente tomando coragem para encarar o rapaz ao seu lado.

\- entendo, minhas orelhas também ficam assim – comentou o rapaz de orelhas triangulares encarando sua cama.

\- melhor a gente arrumar nossas coisas. Assim podemos sair do quarto para olhar a escola e memorizar os locais – comentou o urso encarando as próprias malas ao lado de um dos closets, ao lado das escadas em espiral.

\- concordo – respondeu Stiles se levantando rapidamente e caminhando para as suas malas, começando a desfazer as mesmas.


	3. Passado

Os dois rapazes de cabelos castanhos acabaram de arrumar as suas coisas em seus devidos lugares, antes de encararem todo o quarto. Agora, sim, parecia um quarto onde dois adolescentes dormiam. Não demorou muito para que batessem a porta e os dois se encarassem antes de Matthew ir atender a mesma, vendo uma mulher muito bem vestida para a sua frente. A mulher se apresentou como secretária do diretor. Ela carregava algumas folhas consigo. A humana fora convidada a entrar e agradeceu, um pouco constrangida. Alguns alunos eram bastante rudes e apresentavam uma falta de educação enorme devido ao seu nível financeiro.

\- aqui estão os horários de vocês dois – disse tentando organizar as folhas em seus braços, mas a mesma acabava se atrapalhando.

\- coloque sobre a cama. Vai ajudar ter uma superfície onde colocar tanta papelada – ofereceu Stiles e Matthew ajudou a mulher com algumas folhas, as colocando sobre a sua cama.

\- obrigado – agradeceu constrangida novamente.

A mulher revirou alguns papeis e logo entregou uma boa quantidade para cada um. Ela ia explicando enquanto os dois adolescentes de casaco encaravam as folhas em suas mãos. A secretária se aproximou de ambos, apontando tudo o que eles deveriam fazer com as folhas que devolveriam a secretaria da escola. Eles teriam que escolher aulas extracurriculares, que a maioria envolvia esportes ou hobbies. A escola, por ser enorme e de grande renome, possuía uma boa área, podendo ter de vários tipos de esportes. Essas aulas eram os famosos “Clubes”.

A mulher também explicou que cada aluno ganhava um mapa da escola no início para que não houvesse o caso de se perder, ou de receber a informação errada por parte de veteranos maldosos. Os dois gamas meneavam positivamente a cada informação recebida, lembrando-se de nunca se esquecer. Quando todos os papéis e documentos foram entregues aos dois alunos novatos, a mulher se recompôs com os papeis já em mãos enquanto coçava a garganta para poder retomar a fala.

\- bem, é isso – disse encarando os dois adolescentes ainda encararem as folhas em mãos. Stiles encarou a mulher, que lhes fitava com um certo brilho no olhar.

\- obrigado. Foi muito esclarecedor – agradeceu e a mulher sorriu minimamente com o seu sotaque.

\- por que eu acho que ainda há algo para falar? – perguntou Matthew vendo a morena corar minimamente enquanto encarava os pés.

\- eu sei que pode parecer um pouco indiscreto e invasivo, mas é que... Eu sempre achei que vocês não existiam, sabe? – disse a mulher encarando o carpete do quarto enquanto sentia o rubor em seu rosto aumentar 

\- por que achava isso? – perguntou Stiles vendo a secretária do diretor erguer a cabeça e passar a gesticular com uma das mãos.

\- bom, é que algumas pessoas do país colocam implantes para dizerem que são gamas, mas elas não conseguem mexer os implantes. Aí eu acabei pegando a sua espécie como um tipo de mito – disse a mulher vendo os dois rapazes sorrirem divertidos.

\- nós somos reais, sim – comentou Matthew vendo a humana corar um pouco mais.

\- ela quer ver – disse Stiles vendo a mulher morder o lábio inferior.

\- oh – soltou o híbrido de urso, vendo ela coçar a bochecha, envergonhada.

\- não precisam fazer, se não quiserem. E, novamente, me desculpem por parecer invasiva – falou a mulher balançando a mão livre na frente do corpo, como quem pede a alguém para parar.

\- por mim tudo bem – disse Stiles vendo a morena lhe encarar surpresa.

\- por mim também – disse Matthew encarando o companheiro de quarto.

\- só tenho vergonha quando tem muitas pessoas – completou Stiles já abrindo o zíper do casaco vermelho que usava.

\- eu também, e já que estamos sozinhos – disse se virando e erguendo a barrar da camisa.

\- mas tem que guardar segredo sobre isso. Ninguém pode saber sobre elas – ditou o Stilinski em seu sotaque francês vendo a simpática mulher menear positivamente.

\- ninguém pode saber que somos gamas – argumentou Matthew e a mulher confirmou com um “entendido”.

\- então podemos – disse Stiles e os dois viraram de costas para a mulher, exibindo parte das mesmas.

A mulher encarou os dois surpresa antes de cobrir a boca com as mãos. Era incrível! Matthew encarou Stiles, que encarou o rapaz de orelhas redondas. Ambos procurando pelas costas alheias, mais especificamente um pouco acima das nádegas. Eles sorriram timidamente quando perceberam que um fazia o mesmo que o outro. Os dois se cobriram antes de se virarem para encarar a mulher, que sorria boba enquanto via o castanho de orelhas redondas ajeitar a barra da camisa atrás de si, ao mesmo tempo em que o de orelhas triangulares vestia o casaco vermelho e o fechava com cuidado. A mulher agradeceu vendo os dois sorrirem tímidos.

\- são muito bonitas – elogiou vendo os dois adolescentes tomarem colorações avermelhadas em suas maçãs do rosto.

\- obrigado – agradeceram antes de se olharem, surpresos, para em seguida sorrirem.

\- bom. Eu já vou indo. Tenho mais trabalho para fazer. E não se preocupem. O segredo de vocês está guardado comigo – ditou a humana antes de sair do quarto.

\- também achou que ela não é como a grande maioria? – perguntou Stiles vendo o colega de quarto sorrir pegando um casaco verde e o amarrando na cintura.

\- sim, ela me lembrou uma amiga que tive – respondeu vendo o rapaz sorrir nasalado.

\- estou indo me encontrar com os meus irmãos, quer vir? – perguntou vendo Matthew parecer pensativo.

\- eu topo – respondeu vendo o outro se aproximar e abrir a porta.

\- está levando o seu cartão? – perguntou Stiles vendo o castanho de orelhas redondas erguer o objeto antes de o guardar no bolso.

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor silencioso de seu dormitório, já que eram os únicos que o habitavam, antes de alcançarem as escadas. Já no terceiro degrau, as orelhas de ambos se moveram ao ouvirem uma algazarra vir dos andares abaixo. Eles se encararam antes de fitarem a saída da escada. Stiles cobriu a cabeça com o seu capuz e Matthew engoliu em seco, enquanto começava a descer o resto dos degraus acompanhado de Stiles. Os dois se aproximaram da enorme porta de vidro, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos, que ficaram surpresos por alguém se encontrar na área trancada do refeitório. Nenhum aluno sabia o que eram os dois andares acima do refeitório, sendo que este em si já possuía dois andares. 

Aquela porta permanecia trancada há anos. Ver dois alunos do outro lado da mesma era de surpreender a maioria dos alunos do instituto, que já começavam a fofocar sobre o assunto, tentando saber quem eram os dois alunos, como diabos eles haviam alcançado o outro lado da porta e o que havia além daquelas escadas. Os dois gamas se quer haviam aberto a porta ainda e já sentiam os olhares dos outros adolescentes pesando sobre eles. A sensação de ser o centro das atenções das pessoas já era desconfortavelmente conhecida para os dois castanhos, que engoliram em seco antes de seguirem em frente 

Stiles abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Matthew passasse a sua frente. Os alunos que começaram a burburinhar passaram a encarar os dois adolescentes de cabelos castanhos fixamente, tentando entender como aqueles dois garotos tinham o cartão de acesso de uma porta fechada há anos. Enquanto isso, os dois gamas faziam de tudo para não chamar mais atenção do que já estavam chamando. Stiles varreu o local em busca de seus irmãos, enquanto Matthew fazia o mesmo, procurando pela imagem perfeita do castanho ao seu lado. Não demorou muito para que Thomas surgisse dos confins do judas ao lado de Stiles, que o encarou surpreso e aliviado. O Stilinski do meio agarrou o irmão pelos ombros e o começou a o empurrar para alguma mesa. Stiles, instintivamente, levou as mãos ao braço de Matthew, arrastando o outro castanho consigo, mesmo que o rapaz já havia lhe dito que iria consigo.

Os dois foram arrastados até uma mesa redonda, onde estavam sentados Lydia, Scott, Stuart e Erica. A loira gesticulava exageradamente, enquanto a sua cauda balançava de um lado para o outro bruscamente, indicando animação. Já Lydia, olhava para a loira, negando com a cabeça de vez em quando com um sorriso divertido estando moldado em seus lábios. Scott encarava a cena enquanto gargalhava, olhando um pouco incrédulo para a loira. Já Stuart mexia em seu celular, enquanto, de vez em quando, soltava uma gargalhada, assim como o moreno de queixo torto que estava sentado ao seu lado. Thomas praticamente jogou o irmão sentado no banco em que restava, antes de ir até uma mesa próxima e puxar mais dois.

Matthew se sentiu um pouco desconfortável quando todos os olhares foram direcionados para si, que ainda estava sendo segurado por Stiles, que o largou logo que Thomas ofereceu um banco para que o rapaz se sentasse. Stuart encarou o Daehler que encarava a todos com timidez. Stiles também encarava a todos em silêncio. Ele ainda não os conhecia, não poderia sair falando como sempre fazia. Era a sua primeira vez em uma escola. Ele se sentia um tanto ameaçado com aquele lugar. O rapaz já vira alguns seriados de comédia, sobre a vida na escola. Sabia que por mais que fosse encenação, muitas daquelas coisas aconteciam na realidade. E a escola poderia ser um lugar muito cruel.

\- ah, gente, esse é o... – Thomas estreitou os olhos na direção do híbrido de urso, que lhe encarou um pouco tímido. 

Thomas havia esquecido o seu nome.

\- Matthew. Matthew Daehler – o híbrido de orelhas redondas se apresentou e Erica o encarou com os olhos brilhando.

\- DEUS. É TÃO FOFINHO COM ESSAS ORELHINHAS REDONDAS – a loira praticamente gritou, chamando a atenção de grande parte os alunos que se encontravam em sua volta.

\- Erica, assim vai deixar o cara constrangido – repreendeu Scott encarando a loira lhe erguer o dedo do meio enquanto ainda encarava o Daehler, que encarou Stiles em um pedido mudo de explicações. 

O castanho de orelhas triangulares se inclinou em sua direção, levando uma das mãos para cobrir seus lábios para que ele pudesse sussurrar para o colega de quarto sem que ninguém pudesse fazer leitura labial e descobrir do que se tratavam suas palavras. Matt se inclinou um pouco na direção do Stilinski para que pudesse ouvir o mesmo melhor.

\- eu não entendi muito bem, mas ela é bem espontânea – sussurrou para o urso ao seu lado, que meneou positivamente antes de respirar um pouco mais aliviado.

\- entendo – respondeu também um sussurro.

\- hey, hey, hey. Mal se conheceram e já estão de segredinho? – perguntou Thomas encarando os dois castanhos novatos lhe encararem.

\- fica quieto, Thomas – falou Stiles encarando o irmão gêmeo sorrir ladino. Eles adoravam irritar uns aos outros.

\- bom, prazer, cara. Me chamo Scott McCall – o moreno de queixo torto se apresentou estendendo a mão na direção do castanho, que a pegou sem problemas, a apertando.

\- prazer – respondeu e logo Lydia e Erica trataram de se apresentar.

\- nunca tivemos um híbrido de urso na nossa turma – apontou Lydia encarando o castanho de orelhas redondas sorrir tímido.

\- nem um francês. São as duas coisas mais fofas que eu já vi – argumentou Erica apoiando o queixo nas mãos sobre a mesa, encarando os dois castanhos novatos sorrirem tímidos para si.

\- enfim, de onde você é, Matthew? – perguntou Lydia encarando o castanho lhe fitar atento, enquanto Stuart chamava uma garçonete com a mão.

\- Ah, eu sempre fui de Nova Iorque, mas passava muito tempo viajando com os meus pais – respondeu o Daehler encarando a ruiva menear positivamente em sua direção.

\- entendo. Deve ser difícil deixar um filho gama nas mãos de alguém enquanto se está fora viajando – disse a ruiva encarando Stiles e Matthew lhe fitarem assustados.

Quando os dois adolescentes ouviram a palavra gama, as suas orelhas híbridas tremeram levemente, se tornando eretas suas gargantas se fecharam, tornando a deglutição difícil e fazendo suas mãos tremerem enquanto se tornavam suadas. As peles pálidas dos dois castanhos denunciaram, instantaneamente, o nervosismo dos dois adolescentes.

\- esses que estão aqui já sabem sobre o tipo de vocês – falou Stuart vendo a expressão de surpresa dos dois gamas, que lhe fitaram intrigados.

\- você contou para eles? – perguntou Stiles carregando um tom receoso na voz, enquanto via o irmão mais velho limpar a garganta e coçar a bochecha.

\- bom, eu espero que não se importem. É que eles são os nossos amigos, sabe? – respondeu Thomas vendo Stiles suspirar pesado, assim como Matthew.

\- e tipo, eles meio que iam saber de qualquer modo. Sem contar que ficaram toda hora perguntando que tipo você era, e nós dois não sabíamos como responder sem parecer grossos ou evasivos – respondeu Stuart encarando o irmão do meio, que lhe fitou antes de ambos encararem o mais novo.

\- está tudo bem? Olha ... – Thomas tentou argumentar algo, mas Stiles apenas ergueu a mão, negando com a cabeça.

\- está tudo bem. Por mim tudo bem. O que está feito, está feito. Não há como mudar o passado – disse e o sorriso mínimo que antes existia em seu rosto não mais ornamentava seus lábios.

Aquilo preocupou os dois Stilinskis mais velhos. Eram poucas as vezes em que o sorriso de Stiles sumia com facilidade. E saber que eles foram a causa da vez os deixava com um aperto no peito.

\- tem certeza? – perguntou Lydia encarando o castanho híbrido de raposa com sotaque francês lhe encarar sério.

\- olha, relaxa, certo? Estamos entre amigos, okay? – argumentou Scott encarando o castanho menear positivamente enquanto cerrava os olhos.

\- desculpem. Mas é que é meio raro, achar alguém que não nos aponte o dedo a todo instante – falou Matthew também com uma expressão séria.

\- podemos não contar para os outros, se quiserem – sugeriu Lydia encarando os dois gamas castanhos se entreolharem.

\- seria bom se fizessem isso – respondeu o castanho de orelhas triangulares vendo Thomas e Stuart encararem a mesa um pouco cabisbaixos.

\- mas por que é tão ruim assim saberem que vocês tem caudas a mais? – perguntou Erica encarando os dois rapazes encararem a mesa, com uma expressão pensativa.

\- é como ser um homossexual no século XX. As pessoas lhe encaram feio, algumas poucas até não. Outras pessoas lhe julgam, chamam nomes – respondeu Matthew ainda encarando a mesa.

\- Elas implicam com você, chamam de coisas horríveis, ofendem sua família, algumas até partem para a coisa física do preconceito - finalizou Stiles erguendo o olhar e encarando os três adolescentes que eram amigos de seus irmãos lhe observarem boquiabertos.

\- é pesado assim? – perguntou Scott vendo os dois gamas da mesa menearem positivamente.

\- estudei grande parte da minha vida em casa, já que não conseguia me estabelecer socialmente em nenhuma escola quando me descobriam como gama – explicou Matthew vendo Erica morder os lábios, com as orelhas curvadas para o lado e um claro olhar assassino em seus olhos. A cauda da garota estava ereta e apenas a ponta se movia rapidamente.

\- que bando de pau no cu! Por que não vão cuidar dos próprios rabos? Eu hein? Coisa chata. É o seguinte. O que fizer isso com vocês eu quebro a cara. Estão ouvindo? – a loira esbanjou os caninos afinados enquanto cerrava o punho.

\- não vamos precisar de tanto, Erica - disse Stuart tentando acalmar a loira ao seu lado, abaixando a mão da mesma.

\- Stu, imagina alguém caçoando do Stiles – falou Thomas apelando para o lado protetor do irmão mais velho. Stuart ficou imóvel por um tempo, apenas encarando Stiles nos olhos. Alguns instantes após, o ômega estava erguendo a mão da loura.

\- vamos precisar da outra também – disse alcançando a outra mão da loira e a fechando em um punho, causando risos em todos.

\- e você, Stiles? Também não conseguia estudar direito por ser um gama? – perguntou Scott encarando o castanho lhe fitar com um sorriso forçado nos lábios.

\- vamos deixar o passado para trás, certo? – perguntou vendo uma garçonete trazer um sorvete enorme para Stuart.

O mais velho dos trigêmeos nem teve tempo de provar do doce, após agradecer a garçonete, pois quando se virou para tomar o sorvete, a taça já estava nas mãos de Stiles que oferecia um pouco para Matthew, que abriu a boca permitindo que o castanho o servisse. O ômega estreitou os olhos para os dois gamas, enquanto os outros três adolescentes apenas gargalhavam da cena. Thomas parou ao perceber que Stuart encarava o Daehler com intensidade, se perguntando o que se passava na cabeça do mais velho. No entanto, ao ver Stiles servir o castanho novamente, o irmão do meio logo sacou do que se tratava. Stuart era o mais protetor dos três. Qualidade que herdara do pai. Já Thomas era o tipo prestativo.

\- então. De quais clubes pretendem fazer parte? – perguntou Lydia vendo que o assunto estava morrendo e um silencio reinando sobre eles.

\- qual é o número limite? – perguntou Stiles encarando o grupo lhe fitar assustado

\- ah, esse aí é bastante elétrico. Vocês precisam ver ele para dormir depois de comer muito doce. Ele tem que ficar fazendo exercícios, ou do contrário o sono não vem – explicou Stuart vendo o gêmeo gama sorrir travesso em sua direção. 

Todos perceberam como os gamas superaram rápido o assunto sobre o passado deles. Eles pareciam acostumados com o mesmo. Fato que apertou o peito dos jovens. Era duro ver como as pessoas conseguiam ser ruins umas com as outras. Principalmente quando as vítimas eram pessoas de boa índole que não tinham motivos para sofrer nas mãos das outras.

\- bom, cada grupo só tem atividades em determinados dias e em horários variados. Mas o número máximo é dois, para não ficar muito pesado para nós, sabe? Provas e clubes. Iria ser bem tenso – disse a ruiva vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- eu acho que vou fazer parte do de fotografia e tênis – respondeu Matthew encarando Lydia bater palmas animada.

\- ótimo, você vai ficar comigo às segundas e quintas – disse vendo o castanho sorrir para si.

\- A Lydia e capitã do clube feminino de tênis e faz parte do de artes. Eu sou capitão do clube de Handball e faço parte do clube de matemática – falou Stuart encarando os dois gamas menearem positivamente encarando a dupla.

\- eu faço parte do clube de futebol e faço parte do de atletismo. O Scott é capitão do clube de lacrosse. Erica é capitã do clube de ginástica e faz parte do clube de artes marciais – disse Thomas encarando Stiles esperando que o mesmo se pronunciasse.

\- eu acho que vou fazer ginástica e arco e flecha – respondeu o castanho e logo duas mãos pousaram sobre os seus ombros.

\- eu ouvi alguém dizer que vai fazer parte do clube de arco e flecha? – perguntou Allison encarando a roda de amigos formada na mesa.

\- eu – respondeu o castanho um pouco acanhado pela atitude da morena.

\- ótimo. Só não encanta os integrantes do grupo ou alguém pode levar uma flecha perdida – brincou a garota atravessando a mesa para se sentar no colo do namorado, que a abraçou forte.

\- arrasamos, garota! Nós duas vamos ficar com o francês depois das aulas! – exclamou Erica, animada. Animação esta que não passou despercebida pelos olhos de Vernom.

\- a Allison é capitã do clube de arco e flecha – disse Scott beijando o rosto da namorada.

\- olha vocês aí – falou Jackson se colocando atrás de Lydia enquanto Derek, Boyd e Isaac se aproximavam logo atrás.

\- quem é o novato? – perguntou Isaac encarando o Daehler, que novamente corou sorrindo tímido.

\- eu me chamo Matthew Daehler, sou o novo colega de quarto do Stiles – disse apontando para o castanho ao seu lado.

\- ele não é a coisa mais fofinha que você já viu? – perguntou Erica encarando o modo como o loiro de cachinhos encarou o Daehler.

\- Eu tenho que concordar – respondeu o loiro encarando o Daehler corar envergonhado. Stiles gargalhou baixinho, chamando a atenção dos outros adolescentes.

\- o que foi? – perguntou Isaac encarando o castanho de sotaque francês encarar a mesa, lambendo os lábios antes de erguer a cabeça para encarar o loiro de cabelos cacheados

\- vocês dois são engraçados – disse vendo o loiro erguer uma sobrancelha enquanto Thomas e Stuart sorriam na direção do irmão.

\- MEU DEUS, ESSE SOTAQUE ME MATA! – exclamou Erica apertando as bochechas do castanho de orelha triangulares ao lado do castanho de orelhas redondas.

\- vocês não deveriam estar no clube de vocês? – perguntou Allison vendo Lydia, Erica, Scott e os gêmeos de Stiles encararem o relógio da parede do refeitório.

\- Puta que pariu! – exclamou o moreno de queixo torto quase jogando a namorada no chão ao se levantar.

\- tão carinhoso – cantarolou Allison sentando no lugar do namorado, que apenas pediu desculpas e saiu correndo

\- eu também vou indo. A treinadora me mata se eu chegar atrasada – disse Lydia se levantando e se aproximando dos dois gamas e beijando atrás das orelhas de cada um, os deixando surpresos.

\- relaxem, ela faz isso com todo mundo – disse Erica repetindo o ato da ruiva e saindo correndo atrás da mesma. Os dois novatos encaravam as garotas sumirem, nem notando os olhares assassinos de Boyd e Jackson para os dois.

\- e a gente também tem que ir. Nos vemos no jantar? – perguntou Stuart encarando Stiles menear positivamente.

\- até mais tarde – falou Thomas apertando o ombro do irmão mais novo antes de sair acompanhado pelo irmão mais velho.

Depois da saída dos gêmeos, o silêncio reinou no local. Boyd, Jackson, Isaac e Derek encaravam os dois castanhos, que lhe encaravam silenciosos. Allison encarava o modo como os garotos se encaravam, entediada. Qual é? Matthew ela até entendia, agora Stiles e os outros quatro? Eles já haviam sido apresentados. Para quê esse silêncio mortal. Até mesmo Isaac que era um pouco tagarela e espontâneo como Erica estava quieto e calado diante dos dois rapazes castanhos.

\- então... – começou a garota olhando para Stiles e Matthew, que fixaram seus olhos na garota. 

  
Allison olhou para Isaac, esperando que o loiro acabasse liberando a língua, mas pelo visto o mesmo também estava curioso quanto ao que a garota iria falar, não percebendo que aquilo era apenas um pedido de socorro. A vontade da Argent era de estapear a própria face, mas ela tinha que manter as aparências de que ela não estava nem um pouco desesperada por ajuda para quebrar aquele silêncio.

\- você vai tentar entrar para o clube de arco e flecha? – perguntou vendo o castanho coçar a garganta antes de falar. Ele ficava um tanto nervoso com todos aqueles olhares voltados para si.

\- sim, mas também vou tentar entrar para a ginástica – respondeu vendo a garota menear positivamente, sorrindo gentilmente em sua direção. Ela já havia notado que Stiles sempre parecia um pouco acanhado em sua presença, mas não sabia o motivo. Se perguntava se fora rude com o rapaz em algum momento, ou deixou transparecer algo do tipo.

\- e você? Pretende fazer parte de qual clube? – perguntou Boyd encarando o castanho de orelhas redondas.

\- quero tentar o clube de fotografia e o clube de tênis – respondeu e Jackson estreitou os olhos na direção do novato.

\- já jogou tênis? – perguntou com um tom de voz grave, fazendo com que Derek erguesse uma sobrancelha em sua direção, assim como Allison e Boyd. 

Isaac apenas tentava conter o sorriso divertido. Sempre que Jackson ficava com ciúmes de Lydia, ele tentava desesperadamente mostrar para si mesmo e para os outros algum defeito na pessoa que lhe causava ciúmes. Por vezes, ele chegava a engrossar um pouco a voz, inconscientemente, tentando parecer autoritário.

\- já e eu gosto do esporte, é... interessante – respondeu encarando o loiro inocentemente, não percebendo a real intensão da pergunta do rapaz.

\- e de qual clube vocês são? – perguntou Stiles encarando os quatro rapazes.

\- eu faço esgrima e natação – respondeu Isaac se sentando onde antes estava Stuart.

\- eu sou do clube de futebol americano e também sou do clube de natação – respondeu Boyd encarando os novatos lhe fitarem.

\- eu sou do clube de baseball e do de basquete – respondeu Derek e logo todos os olhares foram direcionados a Jackson.

\- eu sou do Lacrosse e da natação – respondeu um pouco sério. Ninguém estava vendo a reação que a atitude de Jackson estava causando nos dois gamas.

\- bom, a gente... vai dar uma volta. Vamos conhecer a escola para que nós dois não nos percamos amanhã – falou Stiles se levantando e encarando Matthew, que se ergueu ao seu lado.

\- foi um prazer conhecer vocês – disse o castanho de orelhas redondas antes de se virar.

\- Au revoir – o castanho de orelhas triangulares acenou para o grupo, que acenou de volta.

\- eu acho eles tão fofinhos – falou a garota encarando os dois castanhos sumirem de vista.

\- o sotaque dele é engraçado – disse Derek sorrindo enquanto Allison meneava positivamente.

\- nem me fala. Eu ainda morro de rir quando ele fala o seu nome, Dwrek – falou Isaac olhando para o moreno ao seu lado. 

O Whittemore acertou um soco no ombro do ômega, que sorriu em meio a uma careta de dor. Aquele fora um claro “cala a boca” de um Jackson bastante enciumado. O fato de o seu amigo estar pontuando qualidades atraentes para a maioria das garotas sobre o garota francês estava lhe deixando mais irritado ainda.

\- Hey, eu não tenho culpa se eles estão roubando a sua namorada – reclamou o loiro de cachinhos correndo até Boyd e se escondendo atrás do rapaz.

\- eu vou matar você, sua Barbie de quinta – rosnou o híbrido loiro de cauda felina, rosnando para o loiro de cauda canina, que continuava a se esconder atrás da grande massa de músculos que era o colega de quarto.


	4. Ginástica

Aula de química.   
Seria a primeira aula de Stiles e Matthew naquela escola. Os dois caminhavam por entre os corredores, tentando alcançar os seus armários sem chamar muita atenção dos outros estudantes. Para o Daehler era fácil falar. Ele era o novato com orelhinhas redondas que nunca fora visto antes ali, sem nenhuma conexão anterior com aquela escola. Era praticamente um estranho. Mas para o Stilinski... Era difícil você tentar passar despercebido quando quase todas as pessoas que passavam por si lhe confundiam com seus dois irmãos. Sempre o chamando de Thomas ou Stuart e erguendo a mão, esperando receber um High Five, ou até mesmo lhe apertando em lugares indevidos, sorrindo travesso ou gargalhando alto.

O castanho de orelhas pontudas sempre respondia dizendo que não era nenhum dos dois, que era apenas um outro irmão. Claro que todas as pessoas não engoliam e insistiam, mas Matthew ajudava o amigo confirmando a história do mesmo e dizendo que poderiam perguntar a qualquer um dos gêmeos via mensagem, ou esperar até o horário as aula ou do almoço para que vissem os três juntos. As pessoas demoravam para engolir a realidade. Outro insistiam em negar os fatos, mas a verdade era que, mais cedo ou mais tardeno sotaque europeu do castanho fazia todos se questionarem se aquele era, realmente Thomas ou Stuart. Demorou, mas eles alcançaram os seus armários, que por sinal eram vizinhos. Os dois castanhos abriram os mesmos com velocidade, procurando pelos livros de química e geografia, e em seguida os colocando em suas mochilas. Eles fecharam os armários, giraram os cadeados e Matthew puxou o mapa do bolso.

\- é por aqui – falou o Stilinski puxando o amigo pelo casaco verde que o mesmo vestia.

\- você decorou o caminho? – perguntou o castanho de orelhas redondas, tentando não esbarrar em ninguém.

\- apenas alguns – respondeu tentando fazer o mesmo que o outro castanho, com um pouco mais de dificuldade.

Uma vez que estava na frente do Darhler, Stiles acabava servindo de escudo para o mesmo, já que quando esbarrava em algumas pessoas, estas iam se distanciando, abrindo caminho. Quando eles dobraram a direita no corredor puderam ver a imagem de Stuart e Scott parados na porta de uma sala, mesmo com todas aquelas cabeças adolescentes no caminho. Stiles sorriu animado por realmente ter conseguido decorar o caminho e não precisar conferir se estava certo no mapa pelo percurso.

\- chegamos – falou o Daehler assim que se aproximou da porta da sala.

\- pensei em passar no dormitório de vocês, mas como não era caminho. Então decidi vir logo e esperar vocês na porta da sala – falou o Stilinski mais velho encarando os dois gamas sorrirem para si antes de entrarem na sala.

\- tudo bem. Nós demoramos um pouco para nos arrumar mesmo – disse Matthew adentrando a sala e Stiles fora puxado pelo irmão gêmeo. A algazarra que se encontrava na sala parou aos poucos quando Stiles adentrou a mesma. As pessoas olhavam para Stuart e Stiles, para em seguida olhar para Thomas no fundo da sala como se estivessem fazendo uma contagem.

\- três? Tem três de vocês, agora? – perguntou uma garota que estava sentada na mesma fileira que Lydia, mas ela se encontrava na segunda carteira, enquanto a ruiva se localizava na quarta.

\- algum problema com o número? – perguntou Erica vendo a garota erguer as mãos em sinal de rendição. A loira se ergueu de imediato e alcançou o castanho de casaco vermelho, separando o mesmo do irmão gêmeo.

\- hey! – exclamou o Stilinski mais velho.

\- Hey, nada. Você passou nove meses e ainda sabe-se lá quanto mais tempo com ele. É a minha vez, agora – falou puxando o garoto até as carteiras do meio e jogando a mochila do mesmo sobre a carteira ao lado da sua.

\- obrigado – disse Stiles vendo a loira se virar sorridente para si.

\- de nada. Eu sento aqui, o Boyd ali e o carinha sentado na sua frente é o Derek – falou apontando para as respectivas carteiras e Vernon e o Hale acenaram para o castanho com as mãos.

\- bonjour – o castanho falou um pouco tímido ao ver os três adolescentes a sua volta sorrirem para o seu cumprimento enquanto os adolescentes envolta começavam a cochichar.

\- “bonju” – Derek tentou imitar o castanho, causando risos no mesmo e no casal ao lado.

\- não. É bonjour – falou Stiles lentamente para que o moreno de olhos verdes entendesse.

-Bon... jur – o ômega tentou repetir, fazendo uma careta para o teto.

\- quase. É “jour” – disse o castanho fazendo um leve bico com os lábios, os quais o moreno de olhos verdes observou atentamente.

\- ok. Jour – repetiu vendo o castanho sorrir meneando positivamente.

\- agora tudo junto – falou vendo o moreno voltar a fazer um careta pensativa.

\- Bon... jour? Bonjour – falou vendo o castanho erguer o polegar para si.

\- Ok, cambada de incompetentes. Se organizem. Estamos em uma escola, não em um zoológico – ditou o professor adentrando a sala às pressas e logo todos se sentaram rapidamente.

\- esse é o professor Adrian Harris. Um merda, mas que manja das químicas. Passatempo favorito: infernizar os alunos – sussurrou Erica para o castanho antes de se organizar em sua carteira.

\- imagino – sussurrou o rapaz pegando o seu material.

O professor Harris com certeza era, de longe, professor mais odiado por Stiles. Sempre que o homem fazia uma pergunta que o castanho sabia responder, o professor questionava o seu sotaque, dizendo que a aula de francês era em outra sala. Não foi difícil para que logo o gama desenvolvesse uma carranca em sua face sempre que o homem falava. Era difícil largar o sotaque quando se o tem desde criança. Ainda mais quando não tinha nem seis meses que estava morando em um país diferente. Aqueles cinquenta minutos foram os mais infernais da vida do Stilinski mais novo. Ele simplesmente queria que, de alguma forma, surgisse um vidro de ácido clorídrico concentrado em cima da cabeça do professor e matasse aquele desgraçado queimado.

Não, Stiles não era uma espécie de psicopata. A turma toda desejava aquilo. Sério! Não havia um único aluno em toda a escola que gostasse daquele professor infeliz. 

A aula seguinte fora inglês. Aula na qual o gama da família Stilinski apresentava maior dificuldade, já que, diferente de qualquer aluno ali, ele não conhecia a língua desde criança e ainda desconhecia algumas palavras. Mas Erica pareceu perceber a sua dificuldade pelas caretas do castanho e sempre utilizava do tradutor do celular para ajudar o rapaz, que estava sempre anotando as palavras ainda desconhecidas para si. É claro que a professora percebeu a movimentação da loura com o celular e acabou questionando suas ações.

Bom. Não teve como Erica explicar para a professora o que estava fazendo, sem revelar a nacionalidade do garoto castanho ao seu lado. E, é claro que a mulher surtou com a presença de um francês na sala, embora não soubesse como diabos dois dos gêmeos eram americanos e um era francês. E ela continuou sem saber direito, já que Stiles não gostava muito de falar de sua vida na França. Tudo o que ele, Thomas e Stuart diziam era que foram separados na maternidade e que, por alguma ironia do destino, o pai o encontrara 

A terceira aula fora de história, que, para a sorte do castanho de orelhas pontudas, estava falando sobre a influência de algumas guerras e revoluções que ocorreram no seu “país de origem”. Algo que ainda encucava e muito os gêmeos era: como eles foram separados. Ninguém fazia a menor ideia de como o gama havia ido parar na França. Tudo o que sabiam era que foram separados ainda na maternidade, já que nem mesmo o seu pai sabia da existência de Stiles até alguns meses atrás. E Stuart e Thomas ainda não sabiam muito sobre o passado do irmão, o que os deixava um pouco curiosos. Mas eles nunca ficavam em cima do irmão para saber mais do mesmo, eles apenas sabiam que Stiles crescera nas ruas da França, numa área pobre da cidade. Mas pelo o que o rapaz demonstrou ao fazer a prova de admissão da escola, para poder estudar na mesma turma que os irmãos, Stiles era inteligente. O rapaz havia conseguido tirar uma boa nota em uma prova que se parecia e muito com um vestibular. Embora a sua menor nota tenha sido em inglês, o diretor não hesitou em admitir o castanho na escola.

\- nós temos mesmo que olhar para a cara dele amanhã? – perguntou Stiles encostando a testa nas costas de Matthew, que estava parado a sua frente na fila do refeitório.

\- sim, nós temos. Infelizmente as aulas do professor Harris são na terça e na quarta – respondeu Stuart colocando a palma da mão sobre a testa do irmão gêmeo, puxando a cabeça do mais novo para longe do corpo do Daehler, causando risos em Thomas. Mas quando o mais velho dos trigêmeos soltou a testa de Stiles e a mesma voltou a cair até as costas do híbrido de urso, a gargalhada do Stilinski do meio aumentou, sendo acompanhada pelas risadas de Scott, Derek e Isaac.

\- aquele cara me odeia – reclamou olhando para a garçonete e apontando para o empanado de frango caseiro, vendo a mulher colocar uma boa quantidade em seu prato ao perguntar se seu nome era Stiles Stilinski.

\- na verdade, ele odeia todo mundo – argumentou Thomas ainda rindo do modo ciumento de Stuart para com o gêmeo.

\- por que vocês dois ganham mais carne do que a gente? – Isaac resmungou vendo a diferença, mínima, da quantidade de carne do seu prato e dos seus amigos para a quantidade dos dois gamas.

\- nós necessitamos de mais fibras e proteínas do que os outros híbridos – respondeu Stiles pegando dois copos de suco e os colocando em sua bandeja

\- e por que vocês precisam de mais? – perguntou Derek repetindo o ato do castanho, antes de seguir o grupo, que se sentou em uma das maiores mesas do local.

\- nós temos mais músculos do que vocês e nosso metabolismo é diferente – respondeu dando de ombros antes de começar a comer.

\- onde que esse cara tem mais músculos do que a gente? – perguntou Jackson apontando para o Daehler, que possuía braços um pouco grossos, mas não eram necessariamente definidos.

\- aqui – respondeu Stuart apontando para a cabeça, fazendo o louro lhe fitar com raiva.

\- nós temos tendência a ser esportistas e desenvolver músculos como vocês, mas também sofremos com as cólicas, menstruação e tal. Então meio que alguns de nós não desenvolvem músculos bem definidos, alguns nem se quer desenvolvem músculos, segundo pesquisas – respondeu Matthew em sua defesa, enquanto cortava um pedaço de sua carne e a levava a boca.

\- não reclamem com a gente. Foi a nutricionista da escola que receitou o nosso cardápio para as tias do refeitório seguirem. Por isso que elas perguntam os nossos nomes. Pois tem a nossa ficha atrás do balcão – argumentou o francês, apontando com o garfo para Derek e Jackson.

\- mentira que vocês estão discutindo por carne, não é? – questionou Lydia se sentando ao lado de Jackson, encarando os quatro híbridos.

\- mas é carne – argumentou o loiro com uma voz manhosa.

\- Carne – falou Erica sorrindo para o próprio prato.

\- carnívoros – Matthew revirou os olhos ouvindo Stiles gargalhar, antes de lhe acertar um leve golpe do cotovelo no braço.

\- tecnicamente, você é um carnívoro – falou Lydia apontando para o castanho com orelhas arredondadas.

\- tecnicamente eu sou meio panda, o que faz de mim meio vegetariano. Mas tudo bem, também acabo comendo carne – falou vendo a ruiva, Erica e Allison lhe fitarem com brilhos nos olhos- o que foi? – perguntou vendo as três sorrirem bobas para si, enquanto suspiravam.

Scott revirou os olhos.

\- no semestre passado o professor de biologia fez um seminário em que teríamos que falar sobre o animal que o grupo achava mais fofo, e elas escolheram o panda – falou o McCall encarando a namorada segurar o seu braço antes de se virar para si.

\- por que você não podia ser meio panda? – perguntou voltando a olhar para o Daehler, mas agora com a cabeça no ombro do McCall.

\- Allison, já conversamos sobre isso. Meu pai é um hibrido de lobo e minha mãe é humana. Não rola panda, entende? A genética não deixa – argumentou o McCall em sua defesa causando gargalhadas em algumas pessoas do grupo.

\- Toddy Blizzard – falou o treinador do clube de ginástica do Beacons Institute, com uma prancheta na mão. No pedaço de madeira em sua mão se encontravam as fichas dos alunos que estavam fazendo o teste.

Logo um rapaz de cabelos laranjas e calda felina de mesma cor se posicionou ao lado cavalo com alça. O treinador apitou e o rapaz se içou no aparelho, erguendo o corpo e ficando sobre os braços, antes de descer o corpo com as pernas abertas. Logo ele começou a fazer os movimentos, mordendo o lábio inferior pelo esforço que fazia nos braços. Ele balançava as pernas, que se encontravam retas e unidas, enquanto erguia e abaixava os braços, para poder passar as pernas. O rapaz girou uma vez, ficando de costas para o treinador, antes de soltar as alças para começar a andar pelo aparelho. Quando chegou na primeira ponta do cavalo, o rapaz acabou errando um movimento com a mão e caiu do mesmo, recebendo risos dos participantes do time.

\- está tudo bem? – perguntou o treinador vendo o rapaz se levantar.

\- sim, eu estou bem – respondeu batendo as mãos na calça moletom que usava.

\- tente de novo, mas agora observe atentamente para onde está indo – falou e o rapaz meneou positivamente, mas os murmúrios e risadas o deixavam vermelho e levemente cabisbaixo.

O rapaz se preparou ao lado do aparelho e o treinador apitou, indicando que começasse. Stiles observava os movimentos do rapaz um tanto entediado. Ele era o terceiro que falhava no cavalo. O híbrido de raposa era um dos dez alunos inscritos para o teste do clube de ginástica. Todos os outros ali eram alfas interessados nos músculos que obteriam com o esporte. Já Stiles era o único adolescente que não pertencia a categoria alfa, e, pelo visto, o único cujo foco não eram os músculos dos braços e a barriga tanquinho que iria adquirir ali. O castanho se encontrava um pouco afastado do grupo, sentado na arquibancada do ginásio. Era um pouco desconcertante ficar ao lado daqueles rapazes. Todos colocavam certa banca de marrento. Braços cruzados e mangas enroladas, ou alertadas demais, para exibir ainda mais is seus músculos. Todos ali estavam exibindo o seu fisico certamente definido, em uma tentativa clara de chamar a atenção do treinador parq o que time poderia ganhar com a sua aquisição. Enquanto isso, ele era o único adolescente coberto da cabeça aos pés. Em seus cabelos castanhos, o capuz fazia certa pressão em seus fios, os deixando abaixados, quase lambidos para tomar a forma do capuz. Os braços eram escondidos pelas mangas do casaco, assim como o seu torso e todo e qualquer musculo que possa haver nele.

O Stilinski suspirou pesado. Apesar de querer fazer parte do time, ele já estava começando a questionar aquela decisão. Pelo que estava vendo, os membros do time não pareciam ser muito receptivos com os novatos. Sempre que um erro era cometido, eles insistiam em gargalhar e fazer comentários desnecessários. O castanho quase gritou de sustos quando duas mãos apertaram de leve os seus ombros, o empurrando para a frente e o puxando para trás, antes que caísse. Passado o momento de pânico, o castanho se virou encontrando um moreno de olhos verdes sorrindo em sua direção.

\- oi – falou se sentando ao lado do castanho.

\- ah, oi – Stiles sorriu minimamente antes de voltar o olhar para o garoto que estava fazendo o teste no momento, vendo o mesmo cair novamente.

\- então quer dizer que você sabe usar isso aí? – perguntou o moreno fazendo um beicinho pensativo.

\- sei, é um pouco complicado, mas não chega a ser um bicho de setes cabeças – respondeu unindo as mãos e estalando os dedos para trás, enquanto esticava o braço.

\- na boa, o único jeito de eu usar um troço desse, é de sofá – falou cruzando os braços e olhando risonho para o castanho ao seu lado. Ele era o irmão gêmeo de seu melhor amigo. Derek queria que ele se sentisse a vontade na escola e em sua presença. Stiles riu com o comentário do amigo do seu irmão.

\- o que faz aqui? Não tem atividades extracurriculares hoje? – perguntou vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- eu tenho. Mas o basquete é só depois que o time de vôlei usar o outro ginásio. Então eu vim ver você. Dar apoio moral – falou mexendo as mãos a frente do corpo, imitando uma líder de torcida, mas parou na mesma posição, antes de encarar o castanho com seriedade e um pouco de vergonha.

\- o que foi? – perguntou o castanho ao parar de rir. Derek parecia ser espontâneo demais para parar no meio de uma piada simples por vergonha, sendo que apenas ele havia visto os movimentos do Hale.

\- eu não sei escrever o seu nome. Ah, pera. Eu posso usar o seu sobrenome – falou voltando a balançar os braços, mas logo parou ao perceber que era encarado por outros alunos.

\- S – T – I – L – E – S – o castanho soletrou o próprio nome, vendo o moreno sorrir.

\- agora, sim – falou vendo o garoto que estava fazendo o teste se afastar um pouco deprimido, enquanto os rapazes do time gargalhavam novamente.

\- silêncio! Eu não me lembro de nenhum de vocês ter feito o primeiro teste sem nenhum erro no cavalo. Muito menos ter participado de uma competição sem cair – falou o treinador e as gargalhadas acabaram instantaneamente. Esse era o ponto fraco de qualquer veterano daquele time, ter os seus defeitos expostos para os calouros.

\- o próximo é Stiles Stilinski – anunciou o treinador e o castanho se levantou.

\- ok! estou indo – falou para o moreno vendo o mesmo acenar para si.

\- boa sorte – desejou o Hale vendo o castanho saltar as ultimas arquibancadas e se aproximar do objeto utilizado pelos outros alunos que também estavam tentando entrar no clube de ginástica. O homem lhe fitou de cima a baixo, antes de cruzar os braços.

\- não sabia que tinha outro Stilinski na escola – comentou o homem estreitando os olhos, desconfiado. O treinador estava achando ser uma tentativa dos gêmeos de entrar em mais um clube.

\- eu entrei para a escola esse ano – argumentou Stiles vendo um loirinho que se encontrava com uma calça moletom idêntica a utilizada pelo time e camisa do mesmo se aproximar do treinador.

\- é uma longa história, treinador. Mas ele é mesmo outro garoto. São trigêmeos – falou o rapaz que Stiles reconheceu como Liam. O castanho se distanciou do aparelho para passar magnésio nas mãos mais uma vez, antes de voltar a se aproximar do cavalo com alças.

\- Certo. Se o Dunbar está dizendo... pode ir – falou antes de se afastar.

O castanho fechou o zíper do casaco que usava e colocou o capuz para dentro, impedindo que o mesmo pudesse lhe atrapalhar. Stiles respirou fundo e o treinador apitou. O castanho içou o corpo, abrindo as pernas em um ângulo de quase cento e oitenta graus no processo e logo se posicionou sobre uma das alças, com o corpo em pé. O castanho desceu o corpo, antes de começar a girar a cintura, jogando as pernas para os lados, sempre erguendo os braços para as pernas passarem e os abaixando logo em seguida. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos percorreu o aparelho, usando apenas as mãos, enquanto permanecia girando as pernas e girando o torso apenas para se mover pelo cavalo.

O treinador ficou impressionado ao ver o rapaz voltar para as alças sem cair ou perder o impulso nenhuma vez. Stiles aproveitou um último impulso e ergueu as pernas novamente, fazendo bastante força nos braços para manter o equilíbrio. Os veteranos o fitaram surpresos, assim como o treinador, que deixou o apito cair dos lábios. O castanho passou a movimentar o corpo pelo cavalo, com as pernas para cima, sempre unidas, antes de parar em uma das pontas, girar sobre uma mão só e se jogar para o lado caindo em pé, ao lado do aparelho. O castanho reverenciou o treinador e se afastou do aparelho, seguindo para as arquibancadas.

\- Stilinski, faça um favor – chamou o treinador, fazendo o castanho se virar e descer as arquibancadas novamente.

\- oui? Quer dizer... sim? – questionou vendo o homem lhe fitar com o queixo erguido.

\- de que escola você veio, mesmo? – perguntou vendo o castanho corar um pouco.

\- é a primeira escola que frequento, senhor – respondeu um pouco envergonhado, enquanto o homem lhe fitava curioso.

\- então onde aprendeu esses movimentos? – perguntou vendo o castanho coçar uma das orelhas triangulares.

\- na França – respondeu desviando o olhar.

\- ele é francês, treinador – se pronunciou Liam ao ver os desconforto do castanho.

\- francês? Mas ele não é gêmeo dos Stilinski? – perguntou encarando o loirinho.

\- é, mas... eu não sei a história. Só sei que eles foram separados no parto e o Stiles foi parar na França – disse o baixinho coçando a cabeça, um pouco confuso.

\- vocês três foram separados na maternidade? – perguntou o homem surpreso.

\- na verdade só eu. Os meus irmãos foram entregues ao meu pai. Eu meio que fui entregue para uma família que foi para a França – respondeu vendo o homem corar um pouco.

O treinador se sentiu um pouco desconfortável por acabar tocando em um assunto tão delicado quanto aquele. Podia não parecer, mas o treinador Cloud era um homem tímido. Ele sempre corava quando se sentia desconfortável ou quando acabava se tornando o centro das atenções. E, naquele momento, ele se sentia bastante desconfortável. Se sentia tanto mal por fazer o adolescente relembrar aquele faro triste de sua vida.

\- ahn... Tudo bem, já pode voltar para o seu lugar – disse um pouco constrangido, apertando o ombro do rapaz, que se virou para a arquibancada. Stiles subiu a arquibancada, sem nem perceber um loirinho de olhos azuis atrás de si.

\- caramba. Eu não esperava por aquilo – falou o Hale encarando o Stilinski com surpresa no olhar. Stiles apenas deu de ombros.

\- só tenho um pouco de prática – falou se sentando ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes e se surpreendendo por ver que Liam o havia seguido.

\- sério! De longe, você foi melhor do que muita gente do time – disse o Dunbar cruzando os braços e encarando o treinador encaminhar os alunos para a pista de salto.

\- acha que tenho chance de entrar para o time? –perguntou vendo o loiro lhe fitar antes de sorrir de canto.

\- está brincando? Se continuar assim pode até ser promovido a capitão do time – falou o loirinho antes de ouvir o resto do time fazer uma vaia e ver um garoto um tanto atordoado sentado no acolchoamento utilizado na área de aterrissagem.

\- os testes de vocês são sempre assim? – perguntou Derek sorrindo na direção de Liam que fazia o mesmo.

O Hale não queria parecer uma pessoa ruim para o castanho recém chegado. Por isso ele estava lutando fortemente para segurar o riso após ter visto o adolescente girar algumas vezes no ar, apenas para cair de cara no acolchoado.

\- os testes e alguns treinos. Aqui é assim. Caiu? Não morreu? Ainda pode competir? A gente ri. Mas alguns idiotas, como aqueles três do canto, fazem isso apenas para degradar – falou apontando com o queixo para três adolescentes que estavam sentados um pouco mais distantes do treinador

\- entendi. Mas eles são bons? – perguntou vendo o loiro balançar a mão.

\- mais ou menos. Nunca ficaram em primeiro lugar em competição alguma. Mas também nunca ficaram em péssimas colocações – respondeu vendo o Hale menear positivamente.

\- ele vai errar a mesa – falou Stiles para os dois ao seu lado, apontando com o queixo para o garoto que corria na direção do trampolim.

\- como sabe? –perguntou Derek vendo o garoto fazer exatamente o que Stiles falou. As mãos do adolescente em teste passaram pela mesa e o mesmo caiu de cara e peito no acolchoado, rolando algumas vezes.

\- ele estava correndo muito e olhava só para o trampolim, não para a mesa – falou vendo o garoto se erguer e tentar o salto mais uma vez, desta vez conseguindo um bom salto.

\- por que não tira o casaco? Pode fazer saltos melhores sem ele – inquiriu Liam vendo o castanho baixar um pouco o olhar para o tecido.

\- eu prefiro usar ele – comentou Stiles, vendo o loiro lhe fitar questionador e depois dar de ombros, antes de se voltar para o teste dos outros garotos.

Liam já havia percebido que o gêmeo de Thomas e Stuart era um tanto recluso. Então ele preferiu não insistir em sua pergunta, assim como também não perguntou o motivo de preferir usar o casaco Depois de vários tombos e alguns saltos bem sucedidos, o treinador chamou o Stilinski mais uma vez.

\- é a minha vez de novo – falou descendo as arquibancadas novamente.

O castanho se posicionou no início da pista de salto, sendo encarado seriamente por todos, mas principalmente por três rapazes do time de ginástica da escola. O híbrido de raposa respirou fundo antes de correr na direção do trampolim. Stiles, assim que se aproximou do objeto fofo com molas embaixo, saltou, mirando a ponta dos pés na parte mais alta do trampolim. O rapaz saltou um pouco alto esticando as mãos para a mesa. O rapaz de orelhas triangulares se impulsionou no aparelho, antes de flexionar os joelhos e girar algumas boas vezes para em seguida ele cair em pé com firmeza no solo.

\- ele é bom – comentou Liam vendo o castanho se aproximar novamente do início da pista. E, desta vez, sem respirar fundo, o rapaz já desatou a correr na direção do trampolim.

\- ele não tinha que... sei lá, respirar um pouco? – perguntou vendo o loirinho menear positivamente. Liam iria responder, mas parou ao ver o castanho, ao se aproximar do trampolim, girar o corpo, dando um leve salto, para colocar as mãos no chão, se impulsionando antes de saltar para colocar os pés no trampolim e se impulsionar novamente, colocando as mãos na mesa, se impulsionando uma última vez, para em seguida ele estirar o corpo, rotacionando o mesmo diversas vezes, dando dois giros no ar e caindo em pé, firmemente no lugar.

\- então... eu acho que ele já está no time – sorriu o loiro, antes de apertar o ombro do ômega ao seu lado e descer as arquibancadas, indo se posicionar ao lado do treinador, que anotava algo em uma prancheta. O humano falou algo para o loiro, enquanto apontava para o castanho, que lhe reverenciava antes de voltar a subir as arquibancadas.

\- ok. Onde você aprendeu isso? – perguntou o Hale olhando surpreso para o castanho ao seu lado.

\- na França, ué – respondeu dando de ombros.

\- sim, mas, você disse que essa é a primeira vez que frequenta uma escola – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o castanho desviar os olhos para o chão.

\- eu não gosto muito de falar disso – disse com um tom sério na voz, encarando os próprios pés antes de se virar para encarar o próximo aparelho que iriam usar no teste.

\- tudo bem se não quiser falar – falou o ômega vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- obrigado – sussurrou apertando os dedos envolta da calça moletom que usava se lembrando de seus dias na França.

\- eu... ouvi dizer... que um certo Stilinski vai entrar no time – cantarolou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o rapaz ao seu lado lhe encarar surpreso.

\- eu vou entrar? – perguntou animado vendo o moreno olhar para o teste, sorrindo divertido e dando de ombros.

\- eu não sei. Você tem capacidade para entrar? – questionou o Hale vendo o outro lhe lançar fitar com um olhar indignado.

\- está duvidando de minha capacidade, “Derrek”? – inquiriu o castanho acertando um golpe leve do seu dedo na orelha peluda do Hale, a qual se ergueu ao ouvir a pronúncia do próprio nome no sotaque francês do garoto ao seu lado.

\- eu só estou me perguntando se você consegue ser bom assim nos outros – argumentou Detek dando de ombros e tentando não encarar o castanho, enquanto sustentava o seu sorrido divertido no rosto.

\- então você quer apostar? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e só então o Hale lhe fitou.

\- não. Eu sei eu vou perder se fizer essa aposta – ditou empurrando o corpo do castanho com os ombros.

\- Hale, o treinador está te chamando. A equipe masculina de vôlei já saiu da quadra – falou um rapaz com a roupa do time de basquete aparecendo no segundo banco da arquibancada, apontando para a porta do ginásio.

\- está bem. Eu já estou indo – falou se virando para o rapaz, nem notando que Stiles se inclinara levemente para a frente para poder encarar o adolescente do time de basquete que chamara pelo moreno de olhos verdes. 

Quando Derek foi se virar para se despedir brevemente do castanho, ele não esperava que o mesmo estivesse um pouco mais perto devido a curiosidade. Os dois acabaram ficando próximos demais. As respirações colidiam e os cheiros acabaram se tornando mais perceptíveis para o outro. O Hale corou e o Stilinski sorriu minimamente, se afastando, após perceber como o outro rapaz acabou ficando constrangido com o ocorrido.

\- eu tenho que ir – disse o moreno de olhos verdes apontando com o polegar para a porta do ginásio.

\- au revoir – se despediu o castanho de olhos claros sorrindo sem dentes, fazendo o moreno ficar lhe encarando por um tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça em um meneio, sorrindo contido.

\- o que foi? – perguntou o Stilinski vendo o moreno dar de ombros.

\- nada. Boa sorte com o teste. Sei que não vai precisar – respondeu antes de correr na direção da saída

Stiles sorriu para as últimas palavras do melhor amigo do seu irmão. Agora ele entendia porque Thomas era tão próximo de Derek. O Hale era uma pessoa legal. Ele era fácil de lidar. Passava a maior parte do tempo com um sorriso no rosto, pronto para fazer piadas com os amigos, os divertindo, ao mesmo tempo em que divertia a si mesmo.


	5. Tratamento

\- Deus, me leva! Apenas me leva. Me leva agora, por favor - implorou Isaac, jogado na cama com a cara afundada no travesseiro.

\- você já tomou remédio? - questionou Vernon sentado na própria cama, cercado por alguns livros, enquanto escrevia algo no caderno.

\- já, mas não fez efeito nenhum. Ultimamente ele não tem feito muita coisa, não - respondeu o loiro, ainda com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, enquanto a sua cauda estava enfiada entre as suas pernas, com a ponta cobrindo o zíper da bermuda que usava. As pontas dos últimos pelos da cauda pincelavam as mãos pálidas do louro, que se encontravam sobre o ventre do mesmo.

\- já pensou em falar com o médico para trocar o remédio? - indagou Derek rabiscando o próprio caderno, entediado, finalizando um esquema do seu dever de biologia.

\- não. A consulta está agendada para a semana que vêm - respondeu o loiro se virando e se deitando de lado, abraçando o próprio abdômen e se encolhendo na própria cama.

\- o pior de tudo é que o dia está chegando - falou Boyd folheando o livro ao seu lado. Derek bufou e Isaac choramingou mais.

\- eu vou morrer! - choramingou o loiro mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto as orelhas pendiam para os lados.

\- nem me fale. Eu estou estranhando que a minha nem deu sinal de vida, ainda - disse o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o livro de biologia, vendo quatro esquemas de corpos do desenhados lado a lado. Um tinha o título de humano e alfa, outro com o de humano e beta, o terceiro com o de ômega e gamma, e o quarto com o de delta e gamma.

\- graças a Deus a minha é sempre pontual - argumentou o negro passando a página do livro.

\- Jesus, me diz o que eu faço para essa maldita cólica dos infernos passar! - implorou o loiro rolando na cama novamente.

\- quer que eu pegue algo para você? - questionou Derek vendo Isaac afundar o rosto no travesseiro, novamente.

\- um copo de leite, por favor - pediu o loiro de cachos, manhoso.

Derek apenas assentiu e se retirou do quarto, após ouvir Boyd negar quando ele perguntou se o negro queria algo. O moreno de olhos verdes caminhou pelo corredor, seguindo na direção das escadas. O seu quarto ficava no segundo andar do prédio dos dormitórios dos ômegas, e ele agradecia por isso. Era ruim ficar perto dos monitores, que ficavam no térreo, e horrível pertencer ao quarto andar.

Imagina só todo o trabalho que daria subir e descer aquelas escadas todos os dias! Está tudo bem que ele tinha um porte atlético e tal, mas subir quatro andares duas ou três vezes todos os dias era tortura! Ele não sabia como os garotos do quarto andar conseguiam viver daquele jeito.

O rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes atravessou a pracinha do campus, se dirigindo para o refeitório. Ele precisava comer alguma coisa. O seu estômago estava implorando! Além de pegar o leite de Isaac, na volta. O moreno adentrou o refeitório, enquanto cumprimentava alguns poucos alunos que conhecia.

Derek estava naquele colégio desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio. Ele conhecia grande parte daqueles adolescentes. Exceto os alunos do primeiro ano e os novatos do segundo e das outras turmas do terceiro ano. O Hale, além de tudo, era um garoto popular por fazer parte do time de basquete, que era um dos mais sucedidos do colégio inteiro. A sua frente estava apenas o time de futebol americano e o time de arco e flecha, atrás vinham a esgrima, a natação e o beisebol.

O moreno de olhos verdes adentrou o refeitório, sentindo o ambiente climatizado resfriar a sua pele. Ele adorava essa sensação de troca de calor sempre que adentrava o local. Derek se dirigiu para o balcão, onde encarou os cartazes onde continham o cardápio. Embora ele soubesse o que queria pedir, era sempre bom dar uma revisada para ver se não havia algo mais apetitoso.

\- um sanduíche duplo e um suco - pediu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo uma das mulheres menear positivamente se dirigir para a cozinha, enquanto outro voltava com o lanche da pessoa que se encontrava ao seu lado, no balcão.

Derek puxou o celular do bolso, para averiguar as redes sociais, enquanto esperava o seu pedido ser preparado. Ele encarou as mesas do andar de cima brevemente ao mesmo tempo em que dedilhava uma reposta para Thomas. Ele procurava alguém conhecido ali com quem pudesse se sentar.

Comer sozinho era um saco, para Derek.

Foi quando ele viu aquelas orelhas castanhas. No mesmo instante parou a dedilhar uma resposta. Ele a daria pessoalmente. A moça do refeitório chegou com o seu pedido e ele agradeceu, antes de seguir para a mesa com a bandeja em mãos.

O Hale desviou de todas os alunos e mesas com certa facilidade, dando graças a Deus pelo local não estar muito movimentado. Derek sorriu maroto assim que alcançou a mesa que queria. Com uma das mãos ele segurou a bandeja em que estava o seu pedido, enquanto que com a outra ele desferia um tapa com força mediana na cabeça de cabelos castanhos e orelhas triangulares.

\- você é um idiota, sabia? - questionou dando as costas a Thomas e posicionando o seu lanche ao lado do amigo

\- o que foi que eu fiz? - questionou em um tom de voz suave e acuado, o que fez o Hale estranhar

\- não se faça de idiota. E que tom de voz é esse? Você é bem mais agressi... - Derek corou assim que processou as informações.

Ele estava morto de vergonha. Só então ele notou o sotaque francês do outro. Encarou o rapaz ao seu lado, vendo o mesmo lhe observar um tanto perdido e receoso. O moreno de olhos verdes mordeu o lábio inferior, inseguro, enquanto as suas orelhas lupinas se curvavam para o lado.

\- Stiles? - perguntou receoso vendo o castanho a sua frente sorrir um tanto aliviado.

\- não era comigo, era? - questionou o castanho vendo o Hale negar com a cabeça, ainda corado.

\- me desculpe. Eu achei que fosse o seu irmão. Sabe? Não me adaptei ainda. Sempre acho que são dois. E eu vi o Stuart no quarto dele no dormitório, aí eu achei que você fosse o Thomas. Me desculpa - disse o Hale vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça, antes de abanar com a mão direita.

\- está tudo bem. O golpe não foi tão forte assim - ditou o Stilinski mais novo, vendo o Hale coçar a nuca, ainda desconfortável.

\- eu devia saber que era você. Você está de casaco vermelho - murmurou Derek vendo o castanho olhar para o próprio torso, antes de negar com a cabeça.

\- está tudo bem, Derek - ditou o castanho e as orelhas de Derek voltaram a ficar eretas.

Isso ocorria sempre que o outro falava o seu nome. Ele achava engraçado. Ainda não havia se acostumado ao sotaque do irmão do seu melhor amigo. Era divertido ver o castanho falar certas palavras, principalmente quando envolviam a letra "R". Ele riu minimamente vendo o castanho sorrir envergonhado.

\- desculpa, é que... eu acho isso engraçado. Desculpa - pediu o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o garoto negar com a cabeça.

\- está tudo bem - disse o Stilinski, ainda sorrindo, antes de envolver o canudo do milk-shake a sua frente com os lábios e passar a sugar o conteúdo da taça em suas mãos.

\- e aí? Conseguiu entrar para o time? - perguntou Derek pegando o seu lanche em mãos e mordendo o mesmo. Stiles afastou o canudo dos lábios e lambeu os mesmos com a ponta da língua.

\- sim, eu consegui - respondeu o Stilinski um tanto feliz por sua conquista.

\- parabéns. Já saiu para comemorar? - perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, com uma mão na frente da boca, antes de engolir o que mastigava e levar o canudo do seu suco a boca.

\- ah, não. Apenas o Liam, você e o Matt já sabem - disse o castanho com certa timidez vendo o moreno dos olhos claros lhe fitar indignado.

\- como assim? E o Thomas e o Stuart? - questionou Derek vendo o rapaz coçar a nuca, desajeitado.

\- eles ainda não sabem - respondeu o castanho vendo o outro voltar a morder o sanduíche que tinha em mãos.

\- e por que não? - indagou Derek, confuso, vendo o outro voltar a sugar o doce.

\- eles devem estar ocupados fazendo as suas lições de casa, então deixei para depois - respondeu o francês vendo o moreno de olhos verdes estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- que mané lição, cara! O Stuart está largado na cama jogando Sudoku. O Thomas estava me enchendo o saco até nesse instante. Eles ainda não falaram contigo? - questionou vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- por isso digo que eles devem estar ocupados. No tempo livre deles o que eles mais fazem é falar comigo. Eles tentam compensar o tempo perdido, sabe? - argumentou o castanho de olhos claros vendo o Hale menear positivamente.

\- ainda não sei como vocês foram separados - disse o moreno vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- eu também não faço ideia de como ocorreu. Na minha cabeça eu sempre fui da França. Quando conheci o meu pai foi algo meio estranho e... confuso - disse o castanho encarando o doce na taça em suas mãos.

\- e como ele lhe achou? - inquiriu Derek vendo o castanho abaixar ainda mais o olhar, antes de negar com a cabeça suavemente, como se conversasse internamente consigo mesmo.

\- eu não quero falar sobre isso. Me desculpe - disse o castanho de olhos claros erguendo o olhar suavemente para o outro vendo o mesmo lhe fitar sério, com um brilho arrependido nos olhos.

\- está tudo bem, me desculpe por tocar no assunto - pediu vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- não se desculpe. É normal as pessoas terem essa curiosidade quanto a uma história parecida com a minha - falou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com um ar tristonho.

\- não faça essa cara - ditou o castanho vendo o Hale lhe fitar confuso.

\- que cara? - perguntou Derek vendo o castanho rolar os olhos.

\- essa cara que todo mundo que me conhece faz - disse o castanho torcendo os lábios em desgosto.

\- foi mal. É inevitável, sabe? - questionou o Hale vendo o castanho menear em compreensão.

\- eu sei, mas mesmo assim algumas pessoas só conseguem me olhar assim. Eu odeio isso - falou o Stilinski vendo o moreno morder o lábio inferior, em um ato mudo de repreensão própria.

\- se não gosta dele, eu não faço - ditou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho sorrir para si.

\- eu vou agradecer se não me olhar mais assim - disse o francês vendo o americano sorrir divertido para si.

\- então fechado. Mas me diz uma coisa: você é um al... - Derek fora cortado pelo som do celular do castanho.

Stiles pediu licença e desbloqueou a tela, encarando a mesma por alguns segundos, enquanto lia o que estava escrito ali. O rapaz tomou uma expressão séria antes de suspirar e apagar a tela do aparelho, para em seguida o enfiar no bolso do casaco. Derek assistiu o castanho se levantar e lhe encarar com um pouco de tristeza no olhar.

\- você vai me desculpar, mas eu vou ter que ir. Tenho um compromisso agora e meu pai já está do lado de fora - disse o híbrido de raposa vendo o rapaz de orelhas triangulares da cor negra lhe fitar confuso.

\- não, está tudo bem. Pode ir - disse o moreno vendo o castanho sorrir desconcertado antes de lhe dar as costas e sair dali.

O Hale terminou o próprio lanche em silêncio, antes de seguir para o balcão e pedir por um copo de leite quente e seguir o seu caminho para o dormitório com certo cuidado devido ao líquido perolado e quente que carregava. O moreno de olhos verdes subiu as escadas com mais cuidado ainda, desviando de uma bola, no primeiro andar

Assim que chegou ao quarto, ele pegou um comprimido em seu estojo de remédios e entregou para o loiro de cabelos cacheados, que se sentou reclamando da dor em seu abdômen antes de encarar o comprimido na mão moreno do Hale e se ver curioso para o mesmo.

\- tome. É um dos meus. Veja se aliviar a sua dor, antes de você ir ao médico - ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, suavemente, vendo o amigo agradecer, antes de tomar o comprimido juntamente com o leite quente.

  
Matt estava confiante para aquele teste. O rapaz encarava um aluno do primeiro ano enfrentar um dos veteranos na quadra. O garoto era até bom, mas aquele veterano era melhor e estava ganhando a disputa. Talvez o rapaz também entrasse para o time.

Sem surpresa alguma, Matt encarou a grande quantidade de alunos que estavam ali para fazer o teste. Aquele colégio interno era comumente conhecido como a escola da alta sociedade da cidade. Todos os ricaços simplesmente jogavam os seus filhos ali e iam curtir a vida, achando ser o suficiente para os pobres adolescentes.

Matt sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Ele mesmo era um desses alunos que fora jogado ali por seus pais. Sua mãe tinha receio das outras escolas por elas não terem a estrutura necessária para aceitarem um gamma. Mas assim que a mulher aprovou o Beacons Institute o seu pai não demorou para o jogar ali e os dois embarcarem em alguma viajem pelo mundo afora, como sempre fizeram.

E, como não podia ser diferente dos filhos das outras famílias ricas, Matt fora obrigado a praticar tênis e golfe. Ele, para a sua sorte, acabou pegando gosto pelos dois jogos, mas a sua paixão maior fora o tênis. Matt adorava o esporte, mesmo que jogasse mais com o seu instrutor e o videogame, do que com qualquer outro ser humano.

O castanho encarou, na quadra ao lado da que ocorria o jogo em que ele assistia, vendo a ruiva que andava com os irmãos gêmeos de Stiles marcar mais um ponto, finalizando a partida contra a garota que fazia o teste para o time de tênis feminino. Ele viu a ruiva soltar o rabo de cavalo que usava, passando a deslizar as mãos pelos cabelos cobreados antes de os prender no mesmo penteado.

A garota pareceu sentir o seu olhar em si, pois ela desviou o olhar justamente em sua direção e sorriu gentil, acenando para o rapaz. O gamma acenou de volta, timidamente, antes de ver a ruiva voltar a sua atenção para a próxima garota que estaria fazendo o teste para o time. Ele viu a garota de cabelos ruivos sacar com certa força, fazendo a bola ser inalcançável para a sua adversária.

\- ela é bonita, não é? - questionou o rapaz que estava sentado ao seu lado, junto dos outros garotos que fariam o teste para o time masculino.

Matt se virou para encarar o rapaz. Ele era loiro, um tanto magro, da sua altura, aparentemente, e possuía os olhos castanhos. Matt viu o mesmo sorrir amigavelmente em sua direção. Matt sorriu amigavelmente para o mesmo, também.

\- é! Ela é bonita, sim - respondeu Matt voltando a encarar a ruiva. Era bonito ver como o rabo de cavalo da mesma balançava sempre que ela fazia movimentos bruscos

\- mas não é muito prudente você se engraçar para o lado dela, não. A ruiva ali já tem um alfa. E ele não me parece muito amigável para você, não - disse o loiro apontando com as sobrancelhas para o outro lado do castanho.

Matt seguiu o olhar do loiro, confuso. E só então ele notou alguém sentado entre as garotas que fariam o teste para o time feminino e os garotos que fariam o teste para o time masculino. Era Jackson, o namorado de Lydia. O loiro encarava o castanho com um olhar sério e os lábios estreitados em um bico irritado, que somado ao olhar furioso, transparecia o seu desgosto para o olhar do castanho para Lydia.

\- não sei, não. Ele vem me encarando assim desde que eu cheguei. E eu se quer falo muito com a namorada dele - argumentou o Deahler vendo o loiro desviar o olhar para a quadra onde a ruiva jogava.

\- é. O Jackson costuma se sentir ameaçado facilmente quando o assunto é a Martin - disse o loiro vendo o castanho lhe encarar curioso.

\- você não é novato, é? - questionou o castanho vendo o loiro sorrir em sua direção.

\- observador. Gostei de você. Ainda mais porque irrita o meu primo. Prazer, Newt, Newt Whittemore - disse o loiro estendendo a mão para o castanho.

\- Matthew, Matthew Deahler. Mas pode me chamar de Matt - disse o castanho vendo o loiro sorrir em sua direção, enquanto ele apertava a mão do mesmo.

\- você é bom no tênis, Matt? - questionou o loiro vendo o castanho tomar uma expressão pensativa.

\- eu não sou muito bom em descrever a mim mesmo, mas eu diria que sim - respondeu vendo o loiro rir nasalado, mordendo o lábio inferior para abafar qualquer som que sua boca viesse, involuntariamente, a produzir.

\- nesse caso, você joga comigo - disse o loiro empurrando o castanho de leve pelos ombros.

Matt estreitou as sobrancelhas, antes de encarar o loiro, confuso. As regras do teste diziam que os que iriam fazer o teste deveriam jogar com os membros do time masculino. E se Newt estava dizendo que iria lhe enfrentar no teste, então...

\- você já é do clube - murmurou o castanho vendo alguns outros garotos se virarem para encarar o loiro.

\- pois é. Eu já sou do clube, sim. Eu estava aqui de bode expiatório, mas acabei estragando tudo - disse cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e se recostando melhor a madeira atrás de si, quase se deitando.

\- e por que precisariam de um bode expiatório? - questionou o castanho vendo o loiro dar de ombros.

\- isso eu não vou falar até ver se você vai entrar para o clube - respondeu Newt vendo o castanho sorrir ladino para si.

\- hunf! Felinos e sua mania de deita de qualquer jeito - murmurou o castanho vendo como a posição do loiro incomodaria qualquer um, mas ele se sentia demasiadamente confortável naquela posição.

Newt miou em resposta, fazendo ambos rirem.

\- você é um alfa? - perguntou o loiro vendo o castanho encarar a quadra, observando outro garoto entrar para fazer o teste, enquanto o antecessor saía.

\- por que a pergunta? Algo contra alfas? - questionou o castanho vendo o felino ao seu lado sorrir ladino.

\- jamais! Eu mesmo sou um alfa. É que você é baixinho, mas você tem umas pernas grossas. Aí eu achei que você fosse um desses alfas baixinhos - disse o loiro vendo o castanho estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- você não me parece muito alto, não, só para constar - disse o castanho vendo o loiro gargalhar.

\- pois é! Eu não sou o mais alto da família. Mas ainda sou um pouco mais alto do que você - disse o loiro apontando para as próprias pernas, e só então Matt notou que as mesmas eram maiores do que as suas.

\- você é um pouco magro para ser um alfa, não? - questionou o Deahler vendo o loiro coçar a nuca.

\- eu tenho um problema genético. Meus músculos não se desenvolvem tão rápido quanto os outros alfas. Mas ainda consigo chutar uns quando mexem comigo por isso - comentou Newt sorrindo para o castanho e fora a vez de Matt gargalhar quando o loiro ergueu o pé, fazendo uma expressão cômica, como se chutasse alguém.

\- e então, ursão? Alfa ou ômega? - questionou o loiro apertando de leve uma das orelhas redondas do castanho.

\- vamos ver... Se ganhar de mim eu respondo a sua pergunta - disse o castanho vendo o loiro sorrir divertido para o desafio.

\- fechado - ditou o Whittemore estendendo a mão para o gamma, que apertou a mesma selando o trato entre ambos.


	6. Não fala

\- eu estou dizendo. Se aquele cara chegar perto de você, eu quebro a cara dele – ditou Jackson abraçando a ruiva pelos ombros. Os dois estavam sentados nas arquibancadas enquanto assistiam ao novato e o primo do Whittemore jogando na quadra ao lado. 

\- deixe de ser ciumento! O rapaz não fez nada e você já quer partir para cima dele – disse a Martin encarando o híbrido de urso rebater a bolinha com a raquete ao mesmo tempo em que corria para o canto da quadra com certa dificuldade. 

Ela estava surpresa, assim como outros membros do time de tênis. Newt era um dos melhores jogadores do time masculino. O louro tinha um arremesso potente que deixava muitos jogadores perdidos, já que eles nem viam a bola passar. Quando percebiam, a bola já estava batendo no chão e se dirigindo para a grade. No entanto, o Daehler não estava nada mal na quadra. Muito pelo contrário. Ele estava conseguindo manter o jogo, não permitindo que Newt adquirisse alga vantagem na diferença de pontos. 

\- ele olha para você. Eu não gosto disso – ditou o louro enquanto sua cauda danava de um lado para o outro com voracidade, indicando o seu mau humor. 

\- é claro que ele olha, Jackson! Ele tem olhos – rebateu a garota vendo o castanho de orelhas redondas rebater uma bola rápida, vendo a mesma retornar com a mesma velocidade para o louro, que correu para o canto da quadra para poder rebater a bola, mas acabou não alcançando a mesma. 

\- o que quer dizer com isso? – questionou Jackson, olhando irritado para a namorada. 

\- estou dizendo que ele enxerga e pode olhar para onde ele quiser. O Matthew joga bem – falou a ruiva encarando o castanho girar a raquete na mão enquanto se posicionava no meio de seu lado da quadra. 

\- aquele panda gordo vai ser deportado de volta para a China depois de jogar com o Newt – ditou o louro, cruzando as pernas, enquanto as pessoas olhavam um tanto assustados para sua cauda que balançava violentamente no ar. 

\- você me surpreendeu, carinha. Quase ninguém pega a minha bola – confessou o rapaz mais alto batendo com a bolinha no chão uma vez, antes de a erguer e a golpear com a raquete, usando de certa força, o que – somada com a elasticidade da raquete – fez o objeto avançar com voracidade contra o outro lado da rede. 

\- é, eu achei que ela estava cheia demais, então resolvi a esvaziar um pouco – rebateu o gamma golpeando a bola com a raquete, usando quase nada de sua força, já que a força de Newt era usada contra ele devido ao efeito elástico da raquete. 

O louro sorriu rebatendo a bola, novamente, com certa força. Ele estava achando incrível o fato de estar empatado com o novato, sendo que o mesmo se quer rebatia a bola com força, usando da última apenas em saques e em cortes precisos. Ele focou o olhar para um canto desprotegido do lado de Matt e posicionou a raquete de modo a guiar a bola para lá. O alfa rugiu ao colocar força no golpe. O Daehler teve que correr para alcançar a bola. Ele se jogou no chão, erguendo a raquete, fazendo a mesma rebater a bola para cima. 

A bola ganhou altitude, enquanto perdia velocidade. Newt se aproximou da rede, esperando a bola descer e a golpeou no lado contrário ao de Matt, vendo o híbrido de urso saltar novamente e conseguir, novamente, defender o ataque, surpreendendo a todos, que não conseguiram conter as exclamações em seus corpos. Newt se afastou da rede um pouco, antes de cortar, dessa vez contra o solo próximo a rede. A bola acertou o chão com tanta força que ela alcançou a rede que cobria a quadra, a empurrando para cima, antes de voltar ao solo. 

\- deveria ter pensado isso no primeiro rebote – disse o castanho se erguendo e limpando o joelho, revelando um pouco de sangue que saía do mesmo. 

\- você está bem? – perguntou Newt vendo o outro menear positivamente. 

\- você tem uma boa força na hora dos cortes – falou o híbrido de urso, vendo o híbrido de felino sorrir orgulhoso. 

\- é. Força no braço é coisa de família – vangloriou-se girando a raquete em uma das mãos mão. 

\- mas isso pode ser ruim em duas hipóteses – alertou Matthew antes de dar retorno ao jogo. 

\- e quais seriam? – perguntou Newt rebatendo a bola. 

\- a primeira, é você não saber usar direito – ditou Matt rebatendo sem esforço algum. Newt, um tanto ofendido, mesmo depois de todo o jogo, rebateu a bola em um corte forte, fazendo a mesma voar na direção do chão ao lado de Matt. 

\- a segunda é... – disse o castanho rebatendo a bola com força, rugindo de forma gutural no ato, arremessando a bola na direção do rosto de Newt, que só teve tempo de colocar a raquete na frente do rosto. A bola bateu na rede da raquete e ricocheteou para o chão na frente de Newt, marcando ponto para o Daehler, que colocou a raquete sobre o ombro, sorrindo orgulhoso para o louro, que lhe encarava surpreso. 

\- você jogar com alguém que também tenha força no braço e saiba como jogar com alguém como você – finalizou o castanho encarando o louro lhe fitar ainda surpreso. Demorou alguns segundos antes de Newt colocar a raquete embaixo do braço e começar a bater palmas para o novato. 

\- você realmente é bom, ursão. Acho melhor acabarmos por aqui – disse o louro voltando a agarrar a raquete com a mão, enquanto se aproximava da bola, a recolhendo com a mão livre. 

\- não espere recompensas vindo de um empate – ditou Matthew se aproximando de sua mochila, recolhendo dela uma garrafa com água. 

\- assim não vale! Um empate é um meio termo, deve haver um meio termo nas recompensas, também – exclamou o louro se aproximando do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, vendo o mesmo tomar um longo gole, antes de erguer a garrafa, molhando o próprio rosto, cabeça e torso em uma medida desesperada para se refrescar. 

\- na, na, ni, na, não. Em uma quest que se exige uma vitória, o jogador não ganha nenhuma recompensa com um empate – ditou o Daehler sorrindo ao ver a expressão de decepção do outro. 

\- mas ninguém disse que era obrigatório conseguir uma vitória – argumentou o Whittemore vendo o castanho gargalhar com as palavras do louro. 

\- está bem. Deixe-me ver um meio termo, aqui – ditou o castanho, após rir do argumento do mais alto. 

\- eu sou tanto um, quanto o outro – respondeu encarando o louro lhe fitar confuso, com a cauda estática, procurando processar as palavras do outro. 

\- como assim? – indagou perdido. 

\- agora você vai ter que se virar – disse o Daehler dando as costas para se retirar da quadra. 

Jackson encarou o castanho com fúria, vendo o mesmo sorrir e acenar para os dois. Instantaneamente, quando Lydia ergueu a mão para acenar de volta, o Whittemore apertou a ruiva contra si, ao mesmo tempo em que via o castanho jogar a mochila na arquibancada ao longe e se sentar na mesma. O louro mais alto se quer esperou pelo veredito dos testes, ele tratou de puxar a ruiva para fora do local, com o argumento de que queria um pouco mais de privacidade. 

Stiles adentrou o colégio com normalidade. Já era noite quando Noah o deixara na entrada da instituição. O homem esperou o filho adentrar os portões e os mesmos se fecharem, antes de finalmente ligar o carro. Ele ainda esperou Stiles caminhar um pouco antes de seguir o próprio caminho. Era um pouco difícil para ele ficar longe dos filhos durante a semana inteira, mas de certa forma ele agradecia. Às vezes o seu trabalho era um pouco perigoso demais, e isso o preocupava a respeito dos filhos. Mas durante essa semana estava mais difícil do que o normal. Ele ainda tinha medo de se afastar de Stiles. O homem sentia como se fossem levar o seu filho embora novamente. Stiles não era nem um pouco dependente de sua presença, como os irmãos eram. Ele sabia, por cima, tudo o que seu filho havia passado longe de si. Por isso sabia que Stiles estava mais suscetível a se afastar do que Thomas e Stuart. Ele não gostava nada disso. 

O castanho mais velho começou a se perder em pensamentos, enquanto se afastava cada vez mais do instituto. Já Stiles colocou o capuz, cobrindo suas orelhas e seu rosto, antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos e seguir para o seu dormitório. Assim que adentrou o refeitório, ele pôde ver os vários alunos em sua típica algazarra durante a refeição da noite. O gamma seguiu para as escadas, ignorando os adolescentes que se encontravam ali e indo para o andar de cima. Lá, ele também ignorou os olhares que recebia, enquanto se encaminhava para as escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório. No entanto, antes de alcançar a porta que leva as escadas, o castanho fora impedido de continuar quando alguém lhe puxou o braço com certa força, lhe fazendo girar sobre o próprio eixo. 

\- por onde você esteve o dia todo? – a voz de Thomas alcançou os ouvidos do irmão antes de sua imagem. 

Quando Stiles ficou de frente para o irmão, este levou um choque ao ver a expressão séria do irmão gêmeo. Stuart, que se encontrava ao lado do irmão mais velho encarou o mais novo preocupado. Stiles tinha um olhar sério que fazia os gêmeos se questionarem se aquele era mesmo o seu irmão gêmeo. Desde que se encontraram na França, o Stilinski mais novo nunca tinha sustentado um olhar daquele. Era como se o rapaz a sua frente tivesse remorso deles. Como se o rapaz gentil e amigável que conheceram não existisse mais ali dentro. 

\- Sti... você está bem? – perguntou Stuart vendo o irmão mais novo retirar a mão do mais velho do próprio braço. 

\- oui, tout va bien – respondeu o híbrido mais novo, com a voz grossa embargada de seriedade, antes de dar as costas para os irmãos, que o encaravam em choque. 

\- onde esteve o dia inteiro? – questionou Thomas, com suavidade na voz, com receio de como o irmão poderia responder. No mesmo instante, Stiles se virou, sorrindo gentil para os dois. 

\- eu estava com o pai – respondeu passando o cartão na trava da porta, liberando sua passagem, enquanto os dois irmãos o fitavam em confusão. 

O que diabos havia sido aquela troca de humor?! Há um segundo atrás Stiles os encarava como se eles tivessem embalado ele e o mandado pelo correio para a França. No momento seguinte, ele está lhes sorrindo docemente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se há um segundo ele não estivesse com a maior seriedade que os irmãos já viram na vida. Os gêmeos se entreolharam, antes de olharem para o trigêmeo, desconfiados. Stiles, ainda sorrindo para os irmãos, acenou para eles e abriu a porta que levava para o andar de cima. 

\- você vai jantar com a gente? Está todo mundo em uma mesa do lado de fora. O seu colega de quarto está lá, também – perguntou Stuart vendo o castanho menear uma única vez. 

\- d’accord! Je vais juste prendre une douche rapide et je suis en bas – o castanho mais novo pronunciou com normalidade o francês que aprendeu quando criança em seu sotaque perfeito vendo os dois estreitarem o olhar em sua direção. 

\- sabe que não entendemos francês perfeitamente, não é? – indagou Thomas vendo o mais novo sorrir minimamente e bater com a palma da mão na própria testa. 

\- me desculpe, eu esqueci. Eu disse que desço em um instante. Vou apenas tomar um banho – respondeu Stiles antes de dar as costas aos irmãos, fechar a porta e começar a subir as escadas. 

\- ele está estranho – comentou Thomas encarando a porta de vidro que levava para o andar de cima. 

\- é. Ele está, sim – confirmou Stuart enquanto puxava o celular do bolso e já discando o número do pai. 

\- alô? Pai? – questionou o rapaz ouvindo a confirmação do progenitor do outro lado. 

\- onde esteve pela tarde? – inquiriu o rapaz vendo o irmão gêmeo o fitar com a sobrancelha erguida. 

\- não, por nada... Eu só achei ter visto o senhor por aqui hoje pela tarde. Está tudo bem... Não, pai, não estamos sufocando o Stiles... Boa noite 

\- e então? – questionou Thomas se virando para voltarem para a mesa deles. 

\- o papai estava com ele, sim – Stuart confirmou as palavras do irmão. 

\- o que estavam fazendo? – perguntou já se aproximando. 

\- tomando sorvete e conversando. Eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa nessa conversa. O papai parecia cansado. Depois a gente conversa – cochichou Stuart antes de se separarem para se sentarem em seus lugares. 

\- cadê o Stiles? – perguntou o híbrido de urso, que estava sentado ao lado de Erica – exigência da loura – levando um pedaço de alface aos lábios. 

\- você está comendo algo verde e eu vejo um panda comendo bambu – soltou Erica causando gargalhadas em todos e deixando o Daehler corado 

\- eu não posso lhe culpar. Até eu já fiz isso – soltou Matt intensificando as gargalhadas, que acabaram chamando a atenção. 

\- enfim, o Stiles disse que iria fazer alguma coisa, que eu não entendi, e que já iria descer – respondeu Thomas vendo o colega de quarto do irmão menear positivamente levando um palmito a boca e mordendo o mesmo, fazendo barulho, o que causou mais risos no grupo. O Daehler levou as mãos ao rosto, rindo contido, enquanto tentava não se engasgar, envergonhado. 

\- parem com isso! Eu não vou conseguir comer, desse jeito! – exclamou o híbrido de urso cobrindo as bochechas com as mãos. 

\- FICA MAIS LINDO AINDA ENVERGONHADO, MEU DEUS! – gritou Erica vendo o rapaz abaixar a cabeça. 

\- deixem ele comer, pelo amor de Deus – pediu Lydia vendo Matt unir as mãos em súplicas mudas para si após a sua fala. Jackson parou de rir. 

Eles comeram entre risos e provocações, parando em alguns momentos para explicar uma ou outra piada interna ao híbrido de urso algumas vezes. Passaram-se vinte minutos, sempre com Thomas e Stuart olhando para trás, procurando pelo irmão, antes de se entreolharem e menearem positivamente, voltando a conversar, tentando disfarçar a sua preocupação para com o irmão. Derek acabou percebendo a agitação do melhor amigo, sempre olhando para a porta do dormitório dos gamas, vendo o mesmo voltar para a conversa meio desconfiado. No mesmo instante ele se lembrou da conversa que tivera com o Stilinski mais novo naquele dia. 

\- alguém sabe se o Stiles passou no teste para o time de ginástica? – questionou Matt encarando os irmãos do colega de quarto. 

\- o teste dele ainda é amanhã – respondeu Stuart cutucando o pouco que restava do seu prato com o garfo. 

\- não é, não. Foi hoje – argumentou Matt vendo os irmãos de Stiles estreitarem o olhar em sua direção. 

\- não foi, não. Cara, é amanhã – argumentou Stuart vendo o híbrido de urso olhar no relógio. 

\- foi hoje. Nós saímos do quarto juntos e fomos cada um para o seu teste – ditou o Daehler vendo Thomas se apoiar na mesa. 

\- você deve ter se equivocando, cara. A gente saberia se o teste do Stiles fosse hoje. Somos gêmeos do cara, mano – argumentou Thomas vendo o híbrido de urso o fitar inexpressivo. 

\- na verdade,... – Derek tentou entrar na discussão em defesa do híbrido de urso. 

\- o teste foi hoje – falou Stiles surgindo ao lado da mesa com sua bandeja e se sentando no lugar vago da mesma. Stuart e Thomas o olharam surpresos. 

\- caralho! Mas nem para saber o dia do teste do irmão vocês prestam – soltou Isaac em uma brincadeira, fazendo Jackson e Vernon gargalharem, enquanto Stiles soltava risos contidos. 

\- por que não avisou a gente? Nós queríamos estar lá com você – questionou Stuart um tanto frustrado por ter perdido o teste do irmão para o time de ginástica da escola. Stiles deu de ombros como se estivesse desinteressado no assunto ou simplesmente não soubesse a resposta para a pergunta do irmão mais velho. 

\- vocês estavam ocupados – respondeu o mais novo levando um pouco da pouca comida que pegara a boca. Ele não estava com fome. Descera apenas para ter companhia. 

\- eu estava jogando sudoku o dia quase inteiro! – exclamou Stuart, indignado. 

\- e eu.. eu nem lembro mais o que eu estava fazendo, mas com certeza não era importante! – argumentou Thomas acompanhando o irmão na indignação. 

\- mesmo assim, eu não queria incomodar vocês – falou Stiles levando um pedaço de carne a boca. 

\- não era incômodo nenhum, Stiles. A gente queria ver você fazendo o teste – argumentou Thomas vendo o irmão suspirar. 

\- bem, agora já foi. Pelo menos ele passou no teste – disse Derek tentando amenizar o clima estranho entre os irmãos. 

\- você passou? – perguntou Thomas vendo o irmão mais novo menear positivamente. 

\- que bom. Agora só falta o teste para o time de arco e flecha – ditou Matt animado e o castanho mais novo sorriu em sua direção 

\- e você? Passou no teste para o clube de tênis? – indagou Stiles vendo o colega de quarto menear positivamente. 

\- Matt é realmente muito bom no tênis. Ele jogou em pé de igualdade com um dos melhores do masculino – comentou Lydia vendo o rapaz sorrir minimamente, orgulhoso. 

\- Stiles também é muito bom na ginástica. Ele fez o melhor teste desde que o treinador criou o clube – disse Liam vendo todos direcionarem o olhar para o híbrido recém-chegado, o qual deu de ombros. 

\- eu já tinha feito aquilo antes, então foi fácil – soltou o rapaz, envergonhado. 

\- você não caiu nenhuma vez? – questionou Stuart, surpreso e animado com o sucesso do irmão no teste. 

\- nenhuma – respondeu Stiles sorrindo tímido. 

\- ele não errou nada! Nem um salto, nem uma mãozinha errada. E quando ele foi para a barra... cara. Seu irmão parecia voar! – exclamou o Dunbar com animação na voz, o que deixou o Stilinski mais novo mais envergonhado ainda. 

\- também não precisa exagerar – falou Stiles coçando a bochecha, nervoso com toda atenção que recebia. 

\- eu fiz um vídeo de você usando a barra fixa – ditou o louro puxando o celular do bolso e destravando a tela rapidamente, tratando de procurar pelo vídeo na galeria. 

Assim que ele encontrou o vídeo que fizera mais cedo, Jackson, Isaac, Derek e Scott se juntaram ao redor de Liam. No vídeo, Stiles se balançava na barra várias vezes, antes de saltar, girando no ar, duas vezes, encolhido, passando por cima da barra antes de a agarrar novamente. Devido a altura do salto do castanho e da escolha do momento em que ele esticou o corpo, o seu balanço na barra tinha impulso o suficiente para saltar mais uma vez, dessa vez dando um único giro. Assim que voltou a se balançar, novamente ele executou mais um salto simples, o terceiro salto seguido, antes de se balançar até ficar sobre a barra, girar sobre a mesma e deixar o corpo cair, passando a se balançar de costas. 

\- porra! Você sabe fazer isso?! – questionou Jackson, surpreso. 

\- nessa hora o treinador nem quis saber, disse que queria ele na próxima competição que tivéssemos – afirmou Liam vendo os gêmeos do castanho membro do time de ginástica o analisarem, surpresos. 

\- você foi tão bom assim? – indagou Stuart vendo o irmão menear positivamente, ainda envergonhado. 

\- onde você aprendeu essas coisas? – inquiriu Thomas vendo o mais novo dar de ombros. 

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Derek. Como os irmãos de Stiles não sabiam que ele fazia ginástica? Derek assistia a interação entre os três irmãos, ainda confuso, vendo Stiles dar a mesma resposta que dera para ele. 

\- na França – respondeu levando mais um pedaço de carne a boca. 

\- e você também aprendeu arco e flecha lá também? – perguntou Allison, curiosa sobre o possível futuro membro do time. 

\- eu aprendi muitas coisas lá – respondeu o Stilinski mais novo vendo a morena sorrir em sua direção. 

\- em que escola você estudo lá? – indagou Lydia vendo o rapaz corar e abaixar a cabeça para o próprio prato, tratando de enfiar um bom pedaço de carne na boca. 

\- o Stiles não gosta muito de falar sobre o passado – informou Stuart vendo o irmão, ainda cabisbaixo, mastigar o alimento que colocara na boca. 

\- tentem não puxar esse assunto com ele. O Stiles acaba se fechando e demora para que ele volte a falar – pediu Thomas vendo o irmão mais novo cutucar a almôndega com o garfo, a jogando de um lado para o outro do prato, antes de fincar o talher na bola de carne coberta de molho. 

\- tudo bem. Desculpa por isso. A gente não vai mais falar nesse assunto – ditou Erica, curiosa, vendo o castanho mais novo cortar a almondega ao meio e a levar os lábios, tímido e cabisbaixo. 

A conversa voltou a fluir, lentamente, mas Derek não prestava atenção. Ele observava, em silêncio, o irmão do melhor amigo isolado em seu exílio interno. Era estranho, sabe? Ver o rapaz animado e sorridente em silêncio, quieto, sem o seu sorriso. Poderia ser besteira na visão de outras pessoas, mas, mesmo conhecendo o castanho muito pouco, Derek sentia que havia algo errado com a raposa mais nova. Stiles finalizou o prato em silêncio, antes de todos eles se levantarem para saírem do refeitório e se reunirem em uma das praças do campus. 

\- então, o que vamos fazer no fim de semana? – perguntou Erica, observando o grupo inteiro começar a se manifestar, com exceção de Stiles e Matt. Os dois observavam o grupo decidir, em silêncio, o que fariam juntos no sábado. 

\- vocês não querem fazer nada? – perguntou Vernom observando os dois alunos novos lhe fitarem imediatamente, surpresos. 

\- eu não vou poder sair de casa nesse final de semana – respondeu o Daehler vendo o grupo lhe fitar por um instante. 

\- ah, mas por que? – indagou Erica, desapontada. Ela queria muito passar mais um tempo com o híbrido de urso e o novo híbrido de raposa do grupo. 

\- glória – sibilou Jackson desviando o olhar para o prédio onde dormia. 

\- reunião de família. E vai ser em nossa casa desta vez. Dezenas de ursos jogados no sofá comendo porcaria e conversando besteira – respondeu o rapaz rolando os olhos ao se lembrar que teria que aturar seus tios preguiçosos e seus primos irritantes. 

\- não tem nem como você dar uma fugidinha? – inquiriu Lydia vendo o rapaz negar com a cabeça. 

\- quem me dera! Mas, como dono da casa, meu pai insiste em dizer que devo agir como um bom anfitrião e permanecer em casa até que todos saiam – respondeu Matt rolando os olhos para a parte em que falava do seu pai. 

\- também não se dá muito bem com os seus pais? – perguntou Erica vendo o rapaz menear positivamente. 

\- meu pai é um homem centrado e ambicioso e minha mãe é superprotetora. Ela acha que todo mundo quer o meu mal. Se eu espirrar ela já quer me levar para todos os médicos e ainda chama um curandeiro e um padre... e você? – respondeu cruzando os braços e se apoiando em Stiles, que o abraçou pelos ombros, ainda em silêncio. 

\- mãe socialite, sempre preocupada com a aparência da família e um pai sem culhões para se impor sobre a mulher. Resumindo, devo me portar como uma princesinha que não pode nem limpar a própria bunda que quebra a unha – respondeu a loura de cachos dramatizando e fingindo derrubar um lenço no chão enquanto joga a cabeça para trás com a mão na testa, se jogando sobre o colo do namorado, gerando risos no grupo. 

\- o resto do grupo é bem de boas com os pais – informou Lydia vendo os amigos menearem positivamente. 

\- que inveja – soltou Erica vendo Matt menear positivamente. 

\- e você, Stiles? Vai poder sair com a gente no fim de semana? – perguntou Scott vendo o rapaz direcionar as orelhas para si. 

\- ah... sim, eu vou poder ir – o castanho respondeu curto e direto. 

\- acho que devemos ir ao cinema. Acabou de sair “O Jogador Nº 1” e eu quero muito ver esse filme – soltou Stuart vendo Lydia, Allison e Erica menearem positivamente em concordância. 

\- o livro é muito bom – disse o Boyd vendo Thomas menear positivamente. 

Stiles, que estava calado ao lado de Matt, fora surpreendido quando braços lhe cercaram o torso e o apertaram, enquanto faziam força para erguer o rapaz do solo. Desesperado, o rapaz gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que levava os braços para as costas. Logo ele fora solto no chão. O castanho se virou corado, vendo Derek sorrir divertido em sua direção. Envergonhado, o castanho ajustou o casaco que usava, cobrindo ainda mais suas costas. 

\- sai do silêncio, cara – falou o Hale vendo o outro coçar a bochecha com o indicador. 

\- só estou pensando – mentiu o Stilinski mais novo vendo o Hale se aproximar e jogar o braço por cima de seus ombros. 

\- então pensa menos e fala mais. Prefiro você como estava hoje de tarde – soltou o moreno de olhos verdes abraçando o rapaz de lado. 

\- já, já – falou o castanho desviando o olhar para Matt, que o abraçou pela cintura, estrategicamente. 


	7. Incidente

\- e então? – indagou Thomas vendo o irmão mais novo provar do doce verde que se encontrava na taça cristalina do estabelecimento

\- é estranho – respondeu Stiles vendo o sorvete a sua frente liberar uma pequena neblina de frio.

\- não gostou? É um dos favoritos do seu irmão aqui no shopping – afirmou Derek vendo o castanho francês menear positivamente.

\- sorvete de menta é estranho – comentou o Stilinski de sotaque estrangeiro, enquanto empurrava a taça na direção do seu irmão mais velho, que lhe fitou indignado.

\- você não é o meu irmão! – exclamou Thomas tomando a taça em sua mão e a levando para o lado, como se a protegesse.

\- ele não quis dizer isso, meu amor – brincou o castanho sem capuz levando uma colherada do doce aos lábios. Derek riu, enquanto levava uma colherada do seu sorvete a boca, se deliciando com a mistura do limão do sorvete com o caramelo da cobertura.

\- qual é o seu favorito? – questionou o Hale vendo o “novo” gêmeo do seu melhor amigo parar um minuto para pensar.

\- eu tenho dois, na verdade. Mas acho que o Noci di Cocco ganha para o Violeta – respondeu o Stilinski mais novo vendo os outros dois se entre olharem e rirem.

\- você quis dizer uva? – indagou Thomas vendo o mais novo lhes fitar confuso.

\- o que é esse outro aí que você disse? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro lhe fitar ainda perdido.

\- Noci de Cocco é coco em italiano. E não, eu quis dizer violeta, mesmo – respondeu Stiles olhando especificamente para cada um durante a resposta para suas perguntas.

\- existe um sabor chamado Violeta? – indagou Thomas vendo o irmão menear positivamente.

\- na França? Sim. Tem uma sorveteria que criou esse sabor – respondeu levando mais uma colherada do doce a boca.

\- eu não acredito nisso! Mano! Como se cria um sabor de cor? De Cor!, – exclamou Derek indignado com a descoberta.

Stiles gargalhou dando de ombros.

\- o que querem fazer depois daqui? – questionou Thomas vendo o ômega ficar pensativo, enquanto o gama apenas finalizava o sorvete em silêncio, esperando que o alfa e o ômega escolhessem o próximo destino.

\- eu não sei. Ainda falta muito para o filme acabar? – indagou Derek vendo Stiles olhar para o relógio de pulso, assim como Thomas, o que foi engraçado, já que o ato fora exatamente igual, como se um fosse um reflexo no espelho.

\- faltam vinte minutos – responderam em uníssono fazendo Derek rir nasalado. Aquilo era muito comum entre os gêmeos Stilinski, o que meio que irritava o grupo quando se repetia muito.

\- maldita hora em que a Lydia sugeriu aquele filme dramático depois que a gente saiu da sessão – resmungou Derek olhando para a sua taça já vazia, enquanto Thomas concordava consigo.

\- por que não quis ir? – indagou Thomas para o irmão vendo o mesmo dar de ombros.

\- é um remake de um filme que eu assisti com a Sônia lá na França – respondeu o castanho de casaco vendo os dois franzirem o cenho em sua direção.

\- sério? – indagaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- é sério. Tipo, a história fala de uma mulher que perdeu o marido na guerra. Ela começa a perder tudo. A casa para o banco. O emprego para o seu alcoolismo. Aí, devido ao luto e aos problemas que estava arranjando por causa dele, ela decide trabalhar em um colégio interno para garotas. Lá ela encontra uma outra mulher e se tornam melhores amigas. Mas, devido a uma desgraçada de uma das alunas, elas são acusadas de ser um casal homossexual, que na época ainda era um tabu enorme na sociedade. Aí a amiga se suicida por ser excluída da sociedade e ser expulsa do colégio. A personagem principal encontra o corpo no banheiro e começa a chorar por perder a amiga daquele jeito trágico. Ela também é expulsa do colégio, começa a trabalhar em um bar, encontra um cara, começa a gostar dele. Eles se casam e depois ele morre. Depressiva, ela tira a própria vida, deixando um vídeo de despedida para a sua filha de oito anos, para quando ela tivesse dezoito anos – respondeu Stiles vendo os dois híbridos a sua frente lhe fitarem com o cenho franzido.

\- qual é o sentido de assistir um filme desses? – perguntou Derek apoiando o queixo na mão.

\- é bom. Ele mostra que a vida não é perfeita como na maioria dos filmes e traz a gente mais para a realidade. A mensagem que eles querem passar se divide em várias partes. Primeiro, procurar ajuda quando se tem problemas emocionais e psicológicos, tipo depressão. Coisa que ela negou o filme inteiro. Segundo, é uma crítica a sociedade da época, revelando muitos aspectos que vemos ainda hoje, como a homofobia e o machismo no mercado de trabalho. E terceiro, a vida é difícil para muitos, mas que não se deve desistir dela. Mesmo que você chore agora, lá para frente você vai sorrir, é só lutar para sair do túnel e chegar a luz no fim dele para encontrar a felicidade que lhe espera lá – respondeu Stiles pegando um guardanapo, enquanto os outros dois lhe fitavam boquiabertos.

\- é sério isso? – questionou Thomas e o irmão meneou positivamente.

\- adoro drama. Todos eles existem para fazer críticas e ensinar algo – respondeu Stiles amaçando o guardanapo e o colocando dentro da taça vazia.

\- eu nunca parei para pensar nisso – comentou Derek cruzando os braços e olhando para Stiles que deu de ombros.

\- é um bom gênero, se escolher os filmes certos – argumentou o Stilinski mais novo.

\- vamos no fliperama? – indagou Thomas vendo o Hale se animar.

\- pô! Era uma boa! – exclamou Derek enquanto Stiles dava de ombros.

\- por que não? – indagou o castanho já se erguendo assim como os outros dois.

O trio saiu da sorveteria e começou a caminhar pelo shopping, indo na direção do fliperama. Eles haviam marcado de assistir um filme naquele sábado. Stiles, meio receoso de sair com o grupo de amigos sem o outro gama, acabou indo por livre e espontânea pressão dos seus irmãos. Thomas e Stuart simplesmente cismaram que não o deixariam mofando em casa em um sábado. Ele temia que os outros poucos que não sabiam a sua classe fossem o tipo de pessoa que ele e Matt tanto queriam evitar. Até o fim do filme fora tudo tranquilo. Ninguém ousou colocar a mão em suas costas. Então ele estava seguro.

O filme acabou e foi na saída da sessão que Lydia e Stuart notaram o cartaz do filme do gênero drama. Os dois sugeriram assistir ao filme naquele momento, mesmo. Alguns aderiram a ideia, acharam a ideia do filme interessante. Restando apenas Stiles, Thomas e Derek. O trio deu uma volta pelo shopping. Stiles comprou dois livros na livraria, Thomas comprou uma pizza em cone e Derek um jogo do seu console portátil que ele ainda não havia visto em sua loja favorita. Derek sugeriu um sorvete e fora assim que eles pararam ali, com um Thomas animado para fazer o seu irmão provar do seu sorvete favorito do shopping, o que acabou sendo uma experiência frustrante, já que Stiles rejeitou o sabor do doce. Assim que eles chegaram ao fliperama, o trio se revelou bastante animado. Primeiro eles foram no hóquei de mesa. Derek ganhou dos irmãos naquele jogo, mas fora massacrado pelos mesmos no tiro ao alvo, jogo em que Thomas ficou em primeiro.

\- ser filho de agente tem suas vantagens – pontuou o alfa apoiando a arma no ombro.

\- vamos em um árcade, então. Desempatar – desafiou o Hale vendo o Stilinski mais velho sorrir ladino em sua direção.

\- demorou – respondeu o alfa e os dois se dirigiram para uma máquina que possuía as letras KOF, seguidas do número 2002 brilhando na tela.

\- querem mesmo ir nessa máquina? – indagou Stiles vendo os dois colocarem suas fichas na máquina e apertarem o Start em seus controles.

\- com certeza. A gente tem o mesmo nível nessa máquina – respondeu Derek já selecionando o seu trio.

\- é a maior treta, maninho – comentou Thomas selecionando o seu trio e logo apareceu a ordem para que escolhessem a ordem de seus personagens.

\- então tá – respondeu o gama com um sorriso contido.

A disputa entre Derek e Thomas realmente fora acirrada. Mas, por pouco, o Hale ganhou do alfa dos irmãos Stilinski. A comemoração fora bastante espontânea, assim como a lamúria pela derrota. Os dois rapazes gritavam um com o outro enquanto discutiam sobre a chance de uma revanche. Thomas insistia que eles deveriam ir no melhor de três. Já Derek argumentava que se o jogo era em trio de personagens, não havia motivos para um estilo melhor de três. O Stilinski mais velho, emburrado, se afastou dos controles para deixar o irmão jogar.

\- tomara que o meu irmão lhe quebre ao meio – reclamou Thomas de braços cruzados ao lado da máquina.

\- deixa de reclamar, Thomas. Foi um jogo limpo – argumentou Derek escolhendo o mesmo trio que usara contra Thomas.

\- não existe jogo limpo quando se usa Iori, seu apelão – reclamou o alfa vendo o irmão escolher três personagens que ele, particularmente, evitava escolher.

\- não! Se ele lhe pega em um canto com qualquer um deles você está ferrado! – exclamou Thomas vendo o trio selecionado pelo irmão.

\- ah, não é um time ruim. Chris é bastante apelão, Kula é irritante e K9999 é...bom. Eu acho – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho ao seu lado sorrir.

\- era para ser um elogio? – indagou Stiles vendo o Hale coçar a nuca, sorrindo tímido.

\- bom. Cada um tem o seu jeito de jogar – respondeu o moreno vendo o castanho de casaco sorrir ladino.

\- foi uma boa resposta. Vamos ver quem tem mais jeito – falou o Stilinski mais novo já escolhendo a sua ordem.

Thomas ficou surpreso com a velocidade em que Stiles escolhera a ordem. Derek, ao ver que o trio do outro já havia sido selecionado em ordem, viu que aquela não era a primeira vez que Stiles jogava aquele jogo. Mas ele ainda era um bom jogador. E a julgar pelo modo como Thomas ficou desapontado com a escolha de personagens do irmão, Stiles não deveria ser lá essas coisas.

“Winner”

A voz masculina gritou no jogo enquanto a imagem do trio vencedor da partida surgia, estando o personagem que vencera o último round em destaque, enquanto a pontuação do jogador vencedor era exibida acima dele. Derek e Thomas olhavam abismados para o castanho, que sorria largo com a expressão dos dois ao verem a sua pontuação no jogo. Nenhum deles parecia esperar que ele fosse bom naquela máquina.

\- como diabos você fez isso? – indagou Thomas vendo o irmão dar de ombros.

\- quando eu estava na cidade em que fiquei com Sônia, era comum ver esse jogo lá. Então eu ia jogar para passar o tempo – explicou o castanho vendo os dois rapazes ainda lhe fitarem com o queixo caído.

\- mano, você venceu o trio do Derek usando um só personagem do seu trio! – exclamou Thomas como se o outro já não tivesse essa informação.

\- por que não disse que era bom nesse jogo? – perguntou Derek vendo o rapaz de sotaque dar de ombros

\- eu perguntei se queriam mesmo usar essa máquina. Vocês disseram que eram bons. Então fiquei na minha – respondeu Stiles vendo os dois americanos permanecerem a lhe fitar boquiabertos.

\- parem de me olhar assim! – exclamou o gama vendo o alfa e o ômega rirem, negando com a cabeça.

\- agora temos que desempatar em alguma coisa – disse Derek olhando ao redor.

\- podemos ir no DDR – sugeriu Thomas vendo o ômega e o gama darem de ombros.

\- por mim tudo bem – responderam em uníssono antes de começarem a se dirigir para a máquina enorme e brilhante que passava alguns trechos de vídeo clipes no monitor.

Nesse jogo, Thomas descobriu que não tinha uma boa coordenação motora nas pernas, apesar de as mesmas correrem bastante. Derek descobriu que pisar em setas no chão no ritmo ditado por uma música era bastante complicado, mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Principalmente quando as batidas eram aceleradas. Já Stiles descobriu que apenas pisar em setas era mais divertido do que parecia. Quando os outros saíram do cinema, o trio estava no mesmo lugar.

\- cadê o Stiles? – indagou Stuart ao irmão assim que alcançou o mesmo na máquina de tiro ao alvo.

\- está no DDR – respondeu Thomas sem olhar na direção citada.

\- quer dizer aquele DDR cheio de pessoas em volta? – inquiriu Scott apontando para o brinquedo.

\- cheio de quê? – questionou Derek olhando para a direção do brinquedo.

Para a sua surpresa haviam muitas pessoas ao redor do brinquedo. As pessoas aplaudiram e a máquina de Derek e Thomas deu game over para ambos, que só agora notaram que os robôs haviam retornado a tela. Curiosos, os gêmeos seguiram na direção do brinquedo que era cercado por pessoas, assim como o seu grupo. Assim que chegaram na multidão, puderam ver Stiles sobre os controles ao lado de um garoto de mais ou menos doze anos com uma calda branca longa, assim como as louras de Jackson e Erica. Um híbrido de felino.

\- com licença – pediu Thomas enquanto pedia passagem com a mão.

\- o que está acontecendo? – indagou Allison para um homem alto com cauda felina.

\- o meu filho está disputando com aquele rapaz desde que chegamos – respondeu o homem cruzando os braços e levando um chiclete a boca.

\- há quanto tempo estão nisso? – perguntou Lydia vendo a mulher ao lado do homem sorrir para si.

\- esta é a oitava música. Eles estão suados mas não param por nada – respondeu a mulher vendo as duas garotas lhe fitarem surpresas.

\- oitava?! Mas o Stiles está aí há uns dez minutos! – exclamou Derek vendo a mulher de ombros.

\- Tim é um pouco competitivo e quando viu o seu recorde sendo colocado em segundo por aquele rapaz, ele cismou que iria ganhar dele em uma disputa – explicou a mulher vendo a música acabar e o círculo de pessoas aplaudir novamente.

\- o seu amigo alfa é tão bom com as pernas quanto o nosso filho – comentou o pai do garoto que competia com Stiles.

\- Stiles? Ele não é um alfa – disse Scott chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para si, inclusive Lydia, Matt e Erica.

\- não? – indagou Allison vendo o namorado negar com a cabeça. Quando Scott fora abrir a boca, Lydia o golpeou na cabeça com a mão.

\- caramba, essa mosca estava me dando muita agonia – afirmou a Lydia vendo o moreno lhe fitar indignado.

\- Por que diabos fez isso? – questionou Scott vendo a ruiva lhe lançar um olhar sugestivo. Logo outro tapa fora desferido em sua cabeça, dessa vez por Erica.

\- qual foi? – indagou o rapaz, irritado.

\- outra. Mosca. Irritante – rosnou Erica exibindo os caninos enquanto fingia limpar a mão na calça que vestia.

\- é capaz de ainda estar viva – ditou Lydia já abrindo a mão. Scott finalmente havia entendido o que ocorria com tantos olhares sugestivos em sua direção.

\- eu acho que ela morreu – disse alisando a própria cabeça com a mão.

\- ótimo – disseram a ruiva e a loura em uníssono antes de voltarem as suas atenções para a máquina, onde Stiles selecionava uma música com atenção.

\- essa é difícil. E vai ser mais ainda com o estado deles – afirmou o homem vendo que ambos selecionaram o modo difícil.

\- conhece esse jogo? – indagou Boyd vendo o casal menear positivamente.

\- nós sempre viemos a esse fliperama no final de semana para o Tim poder jogar e ele sempre passa a maior parte do tempo nesse jogo. Conhecemos essa música até de trás para frente – respondeu a mulher sorrindo para o rapaz.

\- é a favorita do nosso filho – afirmou o homem abraçando a mulher pelos ombros.

Derek voltou o olhar para a máquina, onde Stiles e o garoto repetiam os mesmos movimentos quase que ao mesmo tempo. Stiles e Tim estavam empatados no quesito pontuação. A música começou a acelerar e as setas começaram a subir com mais velocidade e com menos tempo entre uma e outra. Os dois jogadores passaram então a se apoiarem nas estruturas que se encontravam, estrategicamente, posicionadas atrás de si, para que pudessem mover as suas pernas com mais velocidade.

\- misericórdia! – exclamou Erica ao ver os dois moverem os pés com mais agilidade do que ela esperava que fosse exigido pelo jogo.

Em um dado momento, quando as setas dianteiras se estenderam, Stiles acabou deslizando com o pé esquerdo, enquanto o jogo fazia suspense de quando iria liberar as setas que já estavam posicionas na tela para que eles pisassem em seus comandos. Tim sorriu já imaginando que ganharia a vantagem enquanto o outro se levantava. Mas para a sua surpresa, o Perfect também surgiu no lado esquerdo da tela quando ele acertou a nota. Ele olhou para o lado vendo o castanho com o pé na seta vermelha esquerda e a mão na seta azul direita.

\- usar a mão não vale! Ganhei! – exclamou o garoto sem deixar de pressionar as setas quando a batida ocorreu, vendo, novamente dois Perfect’s surgirem na tela.

\- nada disso! – exclamou o Stilinski

Stiles pressionou a combinação contrária, antes de usar as duas mãos para pressionar as duas setas azuis na nota contínua, conseguindo mais um Perfect, assim como Tim. No meio da nota, o Stilinski ergueu as pernas e as abaixou com força após se impulsionar com os braços, aproveitando para se levantar ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava as setas vermelhas, conseguindo mais um Perfect, o qual Tim também conseguiu, mas com a quebra do seu combo ao abandonar as setas traseiras mais cedo do que o exigido.

\- ainda assim ganhei! – exclamou o garoto – nesse jogo se usa apenas os pés! – argumentou voltando a pressionar as setas com velocidade quando o ritmo voltou a aumentar.

\- não ganhou, não. Na dança também se usa as mãos. O jogo só manda a gente dançar usando as setas. Então eu posso, sim, usar as mãos – argumentou Stiles voltando a se apoiar na estrutura atrás de si.

A música acabou e o resultado fora exibido na tela. A única diferença fora o combo de Stiles, que fora completo, já Tim parou no número mais alto que conseguiu durante toda a música e a pontuação, uma vez que a do castanho saíra vinte pontos maior do que a do garoto albino. Stiles sorriu para o resultado vendo ambos receberem o rank S mesmo no nível Hard. Ele estava suado, cansado e precisava se hidratar.

\- isso não é justo! Você colocou a mão no chão! – argumentou o garoto irritado.

\- você só é pequeno demais. Quando crescer você vai ficar melhor – disse o castanho já dando as costas e descendo da plataforma e se aproximando dos seus calçados que estavam logo ao lado da mesma.

\- VOLTA AQUI! ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! – gritou o garoto, irritado, batendo o pé na plataforma.

\- não vai dar. Meus amigos já chegaram – argumentou o castanho se sentando no chão para calçar os sapatos, vendo o garoto se aproximar e puxar o seu casaco para trás, revelando um pouco de suas costas.

No movimento do tecido em suas costas, Stiles arregalou os olhos ao sentir o casaco subir. No mesmo instante ele se virou bruscamente, golpeando os braços do garoto com o seu, os afastando do seu corpo. Aquilo surpreendeu todo mundo que se encontrava ao redor do jogo, gerando um silêncio estranho, no qual se escutava apenas a música do jogo. O que mais chamou a atenção das pessoas não fora o modo como Stiles, um adolescente de dezesseis anos, se portou com o toque birrento da criança, mas sim a expressão de pavor do castanho, que, agora, segurava as pontas do casaco, onde se encontrava o zíper do mesmo, as puxando para baixo, fazendo o tecido em suas costas as acompanhar. O silêncio continuou reinando antes de Stiles respirar fundo, colocar o capuz e dar as costas para o garoto.

\- Désolé – ditou o francês antes de sair apressado do fliperama, chamando a atenção por estar com um calçado no pé e o outro na mão.

\- é o quê? – indagou o garoto confuso, mas ainda irritado.

\- ele pediu desculpas – ditou Stuart, seco, antes de correr atrás do irmão.

\- eu estou um pouco perdido – disse Isaac olhando para os gêmeos, que trataram de ir atrás de Stiles.

\- a gente não deveria ir atrás? – questionou Derek vendo Lydia e Erica menearem positivamente.

Erica fora a primeira a sair do fliperama, em disparada, tendo um pouco de dificuldade ao fazer a curva devido ao seu sapato, que derrapava no azulejo do chão do shopping, o que fez a loura deslizar até atingir o corrimão do andar de cima, chamando a atenção das pessoas que a viram deslizar. O grupo procurou seguir os gêmeos, mas nem mesmo os dois conseguiam encontrar Stiles na multidão. Demorou para que Thomas encontrasse um capuz vermelho em um banco de madeira, com uma caixinha com alguma coisa colorida em mãos.

\- hey – chamou Stuart, já se aproximando do encapuzado, que se encolheu ao ouvir a voz do castanho.

\- está tudo bem, Stiles – disse Thomas ao colocar a mão no ombro do encapuzado.

\- eu fiz de novo – falou o mais novo dos trigêmeos, cabisbaixo, levando um pequeno cilindro da cor verde a boca e o mordendo.

\- foi automático, Stiles. Você só se defendeu – argumentou Stuart se sentando ao lado do irmão, vendo o mesmo finalizar com o macaron que estava pela metade em sua mão.

\- cara, você está bem? – indagou Scott assim que o grupo se aproximou. Stuart e Thomas olharam para os amigos, os vendo preocupados, e alguns curiosos com o ocorrido no fliperama.

\- mano, o que foi aquilo? – questionou Jackson, estranhando a atitude do francês.

\- é que o Stiles não gosta de mostrar as suas... – Thomas começou a falar, mas fora calado por Stuart com um chute na perna. Um golpe discreto que se passou despercebido pelo grupo.

\- ele não gosta de mostrar as suas costas. Por isso que ele está sempre de casaco – ditou Lydia, tentando contornar a burrada que seu amigo iria fazer com o próprio irmão.

\- sério?! Eu sempre achei que você apenas gostava de usar casaco! – exclamou o Hale colocando as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber direito o que fazer para ajudar o irmão do melhor amigo.

\- é. É sério, sim. Agora, vamos parar de falar disso, porque é um assunto pessoal do garoto. Vamos falar ou fazer outra coisa. Precisamos distrair ele daquela peste de garoto mimado dos infernos. – ditou Erica batendo as mãos em uma palma e se aproximando de Stiles, que colocou um macaron inteiro na boca apenas para não precisar dizer nada.

\- já sei! Vamos fazer compras! – exclamou Lydia animada.

Erica e Allison ergueram as mãos, animadas, enquanto soltavam um gritinho agudo ao mesmo tempo em que balançavam as mãos. Os garotos reviraram os olhos, entediados com a ideia. Vernon, Jackson e Scott, como namorados das três garotas, já sabiam do fim trágico que os esperava: carregar as bolsas e opinar sobre as roupas que as garotas iriam experimentar, apenas para suas opiniões serem descartadas assim que as outras garotas expressassem as suas. Já Isaac, Derek, Stuart e Thomas franziram o cenho para a ideia, após revirarem os olhos.

\- a gente vai procurar outra coisa para fazer. Se divirtam nas roupas – ditou Isaac já se afastando dos casais.

\- aí, não quer ir com a gente na loja de artigos esportivos? Aposto que eles tem algumas coisas que você gosta – indagou Thomas vendo Stiles finalizar a caixinha de macarons e negar com a cabeça, a amassando.

\- não. Eu acho que vou para casa. Estou cansado do jogo de dança – falou o Stilinski mais novo, se levantando do banco e se aproximando do lixeiro ao lado do mesmo.

\- ah, qual é? Não precisa ir agora! – exclamou Derek vendo o outro erguer a mão em um aceno.

\- não. Eu estou realmente cansado. Vou para casa. Acho até que machuquei o pé na queda que tive durante o jogo. Se divirtam – disse o rapaz de sotaque francês já se afastando do grupo.


	8. Chamada

Derek estava sentado ao lado de Thomas na loja de artigos esportivos enquanto Isaac analisava um taco de lacrosse que o havia chamado a atenção. O Hale encarava o amigo com uma certa preocupação. O castanho não parecia estar se divertindo, como estava mais cedo antes de todo o ocorrido com Stiles.

O Stilinski do meio parecia preocupado com algo. Muito provavelmente com o irmão mais novo, recém descoberto. O Hale não o culpava. Ele também estava, não podia negar. 

Fora tudo muito estranho.

Em um momento estavam todos se divertindo, assistindo, impressionados, a Stiles demonstrando o incrível controle do próprio corpo que ele possuía, enquanto jogava DDR com um garoto mais novo. Em outro, Stiles surtou e simplesmente saiu correndo após golpear o braço do mais novo com força o suficiente para afastar as mãos do outro de si, enquanto gerava um som alto de estalo. E o mais estranho disso tudo fora o modo como o castanho se surpreendeu consigo mesmo.

Nem mesmo ele esperava por aquilo.

\- você está bem? – questionou Derek vendo o melhor amigo lhe fitar, um pouco surpreso.

\- sim, sim. Está tudo bem – respondeu Thomas vendo o melhor amigo sorrir minimamente em sua direção.

\- Você está preocupado com o seu irmão, não é? – indagou o Hale observando o alfa de cabelos castanhos suspirar.

Thomas não iria negar, muito menos conseguiria se tentasse. Ele era mais velho do que Stiles, embora todos tivessem nascido no mesmo dia, com diferença de poucos minutos, com exceção de Stiles que nasceu quase trinta minutos depois de Thomas. Ele se sentia responsável pelo irmão, assim como também se sentia responsável por Stuart.

O mais novo dos gêmeos era novo no país, era novo em sua vida. Thomas sentia que deveria ter impedido aquele garoto de encostar nas costas do seu irmão, mas, ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que não era nenhum tipo de divindade onipresente e onisciente para proteger Stiles de tudo. No entanto, ainda assim, ele sentia que havia falhado como irmão mais velho do gamma.

\- eu não devia ter deixado ele sozinho – falou Thomas, suspirando, enquanto abaixava o olhar para os próprio tênis.

\- não tinha como você saber o que ia acontecer, cara – pontuou o moreno de olhos verdes levando a mão ao ombro do amigo, o ouvindo suspirar.

\- mas eu deveria ter imaginado que algo do tipo iria acontecer, Derek – argumentou o Stilinski irritado consigo mesmo.

Derek encarou o melhor amigo, curioso.

\- do jeito que fala, parece até que você sabe de algum motivo para o Stiles ter ficado daquele jeito – comentou o ômega de olhos verdes vendo o alfa de orelhas pontudas erguer a cabeça lhe fitar pelo canto de olho antes de unir as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, se inclinando para a frente, antes de voltar a abaixar a cabeça.

Derek franziu o cenho.

\- você sabe o porquê de o seu irmão ter ficado daquele jeito? – indagou o moreno, com as orelhas felpudas erguidas, movidas pela curiosidade e desconfiança.

\- não. Eu não sei – respondeu Thomas sem encarar os olhos do seu melhor amigo, que franziu o cenho mais uma vez, estreitando o olhar.

Derek não havia engolido aquilo.

\- aí, vadias! Qual desses dois vocês acharam o mais legal? – indagou o Lahey, chamando a atenção para si, completamente alheio a discussão dos dois amigos.

\- o azul – ditou Derek após analisar os dois tacos visualmente.

\- o vermelho – afirmou Thomas, ao mesmo tempo em que Derek.

Isaac abaixou os dois tacos ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar de decepção para os dois amigos. Ele estava em um maldito impasse. Não conseguia se decidir entre o taco preto com detalhes azuis, ou o preto com detalhes em vermelho. Ambos os tacos apresentavam os mesmo detalhes tribais, os quais eram o motivo pelo qual ele havia se interessado nos objetos. No entanto, ele só poderia levar apenas um taco para casa.

Nesse instante, Stuart adentrou a loja com um olhar decepcionado. O gêmeo Stilinski mais velho havia saído para seguir Stiles e tentar convencer o mesmo a ficar. Mas, pela expressão de decepção e pela ausência de Stiles consigo, estava mais do que óbvio que ele havia falhado.

\- não conseguiu? – questionou Thomas já imaginando a resposta.

\- não. Quando cheguei na saída do shopping, ele já estava entrando no Uber – respondeu Stuart se aproximando do irmão e se sentando ao lado do mesmo.

\- você podia ter pego um táxi e seguido ele – ditou o castanho alfa vendo o irmão lhe fitar com indignação.

\- você está achando que isso aqui é um filme? Que eu simplesmente vou subir em um táxi, abrir a janela, apontar pro Uber e gritar: SIGA AQUELE CARRO! – indagou o mais novo se erguendo

\- não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Thomas. O melhor é deixar o Stiles respirar e se acalmar. Vamos dar tempo para ele – falou o ômega de cabelos pretos vendo o irmão lhe fitar com questionamento.

\- você realmente vai dar espaço para ele? – indagou Thomas vendo Stuart lhe fitar desconfiado.

\- mas é claro que eu vou! – exclamou o irmão o mais velho cruzando os braços e dando as costas apara o irmão mais novo.

\- eu não dou nem cinco minutos para você começar a mandar mensagens de texto para ele – comentou o alfa dos Stilinski vendo o ômega lhe fitar com indignação

\- como você ousa falar um absurdo desses?! Eu não sou controlador! – ralhou o mais velho ignorando o irmão.

\- ótimo. Já que não vai encher o saco do seu irmão com mensagens, me ajuda aqui – ditou Isaac parando diante de Stuart com os dois tacos.

\- Azul ou vermelho? – indagou o Lahey vendo o Stilinski franzir o cenho na direção dos tacos.

\- você não já tem um roxo? – questionou Stuart vendo o amigo lhe fitar confuso.

\- tenho – respondeu o ômega de cabelos louros vendo o castanho lhe fitar também confuso.

\- então por que comprar outro? – perguntou o Stilinski vendo o Lahey dar de ombros.

\- porque eu não tenho nem vermelho e nem azul – respondeu o louro e o castanho o ficou o observando com incredulidade no olhar assim como o queixo levemente caído.

\- você está se escutando? – indagou o híbrido de raposa antes de suspirar e abanar com as mãos – esquece – ditou enquanto se sentava.

\- não estou com cabeça para white girls problems, hoje – murmurou para si mesmo, mas Thomas acabou ouvindo e gargalhando.

\- o que ele disse? – questionou Isaac, confuso.

\- Azul. Eu disse que o azul é o mais bonito – ditou Stuart vendo o louro franzir o cenho, desconfiado.

\- o azul é mais bonito – afirmou Thomas enquanto via o irmão pegar o celular e passar a mexer no mesmo.

\- então eu vou levar o azul – disse o Lahey colocando o vermelho no seu devido lugar antes de ir até o caixa da loja com o taco em mãos.

Derek encarou o Lahey, em sua cômica conversa com o atendente da loja que passava a sua compra. O moreno de olhos verdes desviou o olhar para Thomas, que encarava o irmão mais velho com uma expressão de tédio. O motivo já estava um pouco óbvio. O mais velho dos gêmeos Stilinski, com toda a certeza, deveria estar passando mensagens para o irmão caçula.

\- não é controlador, não é? – indagou Thomas vendo o irmão desviar o olhar para si, antes de erguer o dedo do meio.

\- eu só estava pedindo para ele me avisar quando chegasse em casa – afirmou Stuart enquanto voltava a dedilhar pela tela do celular.

\- e agora? O que está pedindo? – questionou o alfa dos gêmeos e o ômega ergueu o dedo do meio para si mais uma vez.

\- estava perguntando se ele estava com a chave de casa – respondeu Stuart e o seu celular vibrou em sinal de mensagem.

\- tenho que lembrar a ele de trancar a porta de casa quando estiver lá – Stuart falou para si mesmo enquanto lia a mensagem que havia recebido.

O castanho voltou a dedilhar na tela do aparelho, antes de notar que Thomas e Derek lhe encaravam com falsas expressões de tédio. O ômega os fitou indignado.

\- o quê?! Eu só estou preocupado com ele! – exclamou vendo o irmão e o melhor amigo dele negarem com a cabeça.

\- ele não é uma criança, cara! Pelo amor de Deus! – comentou Derek vendo o Stilinski mais melhor dar de ombros.

\- mas não custa lembrar – argumentou Stuart.

\- nisso você está certo. Não dá para negar. E lembra a ele de não abrir a porta para ninguém que ele não conheça – comentou Thomas se aproximando do irmão, que, instantaneamente, começou a digitar a ideia do irmão do meio no aparelho.

\- cara, que agonia! Vocês estão tratando ele como se ele fosse um bebê. Ele tem a mesma idade que vocês. Vocês dois estão cientes disso, não é? - argumentou o Hale vendo os dois castanhos lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- é o nosso irmão, cara. A gente tem que cuidar dele – argumentaram uníssono.

\- cuidar, sim. Tudo bem. Mas perseguir e tratar como uma criança de dez anos é foda! Eu tenho uma irmã caçula e cuido dela, mas não ultrapasso o limite disso – explicou Derek vendo os gêmeos se entreolharem antes de lhe fitarem com um olhar questionador.

\- e qual é o limite? – indagou Thomas vendo o melhor amigo erguer a sobrancelha direita em questionamento, antes de apontar para os dois.

\- vocês já passaram do limite, cara! O cara saiu meio irritado, meio abalado daqui e vocês ainda ficam dando ordens nada a ver – argumentou o Hale vendo os irmãos se entreolharem mais uma vez, antes de bufarem em desdém.

\- nós não passamos do limite! – exclamou Stuart vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar em desistência.

\- mudando de assunto. O Stiles está bem? Ele estava meio pistola quando saiu – questionou Derek vendo o castanho mais velho suspirar também.

\- eu perguntei se ele estava bem, mas ele não me respondeu – ditou o ômega de cabelos castanhos encarando a tela do aparelho em sua mão.

\- mas, afinal, o que foi aquele surto dele? Ele não parecia nada bem – indagou Isaac se aproximando do grupo novamente.

\- essa é uma boa pergunta – comentou Derek não notando a troca de olhares entre os gêmeos.

\- quer dizer, ele estava tão de boas jogando e do nada ficou parecendo um perturbado da cabeça – explicou o Lahey vendo os Stilinski lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- menos, Isaac. Bem menos – ditou o alfa vendo o ômega de cabelos cacheados dar de ombros.

\- é sério, cara. O seu irmão não estava com uma cara boa quando saiu daqui, não – argumentou o louro deixando os castanhos ainda mais preocupados.

\- parabéns, Isaac! Você realmente está ajudando. Muito obrigado – ralhou Thomas rolando os olhos e vendo o amigo dar de ombros.

Agora, graças a Isaac, ele estava se sentindo mal pelo irmão mais novo. Stiles havia dito, mais cedo, antes de saírem de casa, que não estava querendo ir. Ainda se sentia um pouco deslocado perto dos amigos dos seus irmãos. Tudo bem que em uma semana de aula ele já tinha uma certa intimidade com grande parte. Erica, Allison, Lydia, Derek e Liam eram bastante atenciosos consigo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda se sentia deslocado. Não costumava falar muito, a não ser que falassem diretamente consigo. E apenas adentrava a conversa quando tinha algo concreto para falar, algo do qual ele tinha certeza que agregaria a conversa, ou simplesmente que os outros não sabiam.

No entanto, Thomas havia insistido para que o irmão saísse com eles naquele sábado. E agora, que o ocorrido com o garoto no fliperama havia gerado aquele momento de baixo astral no irmão mais novo, o alfa estava se sentindo horrível.

\- eu só estou sendo sincero – argumentou o Lahey enquanto eles saíam da loja de artigos esportivos.

\- para onde será que as garotas arrastaram os outros três? – questionou Derek tentando mudar de assunto.

\- eu não sei. Mas vou perguntar para a Erica onde eles estão – respondeu Stuart já ligando para a garota de cabelos cacheados e longa cauda felpuda.

Após todos finalmente se encontrarem, o grupo decidiu parar na praça de alimentação antes de irem embora. O grupo de adolescentes se sentou em uma mesa na praça, enquanto conversavam e comiam. Derek estava um pouco distraído com os outros adolescente e por isso não notou o seu melhor amigo se afastando para usar o celular.

Thomas estava tentando uma vídeo chamada com Stiles, mas, por algum motivo, o castanho mais novo não atendia. O irmão do meio já estava ficando preocupado com o irmão mais novo. Quando já estava desistindo de sua oitava tentativa de contatar o irmão, o mesmo atendeu a chamada.

\- oi – falou Stiles com uma toalha jogada sobre a cabeça, estando com os fios castanhos evidentemente molhados.

\- eu já estava ficando preocupado – comentou Thomas vendo o irmão sorrir amarelo.

\- desculpa. Eu estava no banho – pediu o mais novo vendo o irmão do meio olhar ao redor.

\- está tudo bem. Que bom que já chegou em casa. Como você está? – indagou Thomas vendo o irmão suspirar.

\- envergonhado e não muito humorado – respondeu o mais novo se jogando deitado na sua cama com o celular em mãos.

\- você tem certeza de que quer ficar sozinho? Eu não gosto da ideia de você sozinho em casa enquanto o papai está viajando – questionou Thomas vendo o irmão retirar a toalha de cima da cabeça.

\- tenho, Thomas. Dieu saint! Eu tenho dezesseis anos! Eu posso ficar sozinho em casa. Eu sei me virar. Não é como se eu fosse convidar um sequestrador para dentro de casa dizendo que vamos jogar CupHead! – exclamou o gama voltando a se sentar na cama.

\- eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não gosto quando você fica para baixo desse jeito – argumentou o alfa se apoiando em uma das pilastras que sustentavam o teto da praça de alimentação.

\- onde vocês estão? – perguntou Stiles tentando mudar de assunto. 

O Stilinski do meio voltou a olhar ao redor, se certificando de que nenhum dos seus amigos estaria próximo o suficiente para ouvir a sua conversa com o irmão.

\- estamos na praça de alimentação. Talvez, depois, nós ainda daremos uma volta pela cidade. – respondeu olhando para a mesa onde estava o seu grupo de amigos, tendo a certeza de que nenhum deles havia notado a sua falta ainda.

\- Você tem certeza de que não quer voltar? - indagou Thomas um tanto chateado, vendo o irmão suspirar.

\- oui. Eu tenho. Pode ficar tranquilo, Thomas. Se divirta com o pessoal, certo? – disse o gama e o alfa suspirou

\- me desculpa por isso. Eu não queria que você ficasse triste - se desculpou Thomas, ainda chateado consigo mesmo por ter tirado o irmão de casa para passar por uma situação daquelas.

\- pelo que você está se desculpando? – questionou o castanho de sotaque francês franzindo o cenho para o próprio celular.

\- você disse que queria ficar em casa e eu insisti para que você viesse com a gente. Se você tivesse ficado em casa, isso não teria acontecido – respondeu o alfa vendo o irmão franzir o cenho em sua direção, antes de rir.

\- não seja idiota, meu irmão. Não foi culpa sua. Não foi culpa de ninguém. As pessoas não estão acostumadas com pessoas do meu tipo genético, e eu me recuso a me acostumar com as pessoa. Se eu não posso ser visto como uma pessoa normal, então não vou admitir o modo como as pessoas me tratam como normal – argumentou o gama surpreendendo Thomas pelas palavras usadas.

“Se eu não posso ser visto como uma pessoa normal”

Aquilo havia mexido consigo. O seu peito apertou com aquelas palavras do irmão gêmeo. Ele nunca soube pelo que Stiles passava devido ao seu tipo genético. Thomas sabia que o irmão odiava mostrar o que havia debaixo do casaco por odiar o modo como as pessoas depois que as vissem. Stiles já lhe contara que as pessoas costumavam apontar e falar demais, mas ele não chegou a dizer que não lhe tratavam bem por isso. Aquilo lhe encheu de raiva e tristeza.

Raiva das pessoas e tristeza pelo irmão.

\- foi culpa minha, sim. Se você tivesse ficado em casa, ou se eu tivesse ao menos impedido o garoto de puxar o seu casaco, nada disso teria acontecido – argumentou o irmão do meio vendo o irmão caçula suspirar 

\- Thomas, olhe para mim. Isso já acontece há muitos anos. E você nunca esteve lá. Deixe de ser idiota. Isso acontece e vai acontecer a minha vida inteira. Você não tem que se sentir culpado por isso. Não é como se eu fosse deixar de sair só porque eu não quero que as pessoas me vejam – explicou o castanho mais novo vendo o mais velho suspirar, indicando que aceitara o argumento.

\- vai mesmo ficar em casa sozinho num sábado? – questionou Thomas vendo o irmão olhar para algo fora do alcance da câmera.

\- vou. Eu já estou ligando o videogame – ditou o Stilinski mais novo enquanto puxava um controle para si, o erguendo até a câmera para mostrar ao irmão.

\- tudo bem, então. Tente ficar melhor nos jogos de tiro – provocou o mais velho vendo o mais novo o fitar com tédio.

\- quando você me der uma surra em qualquer jogo de luta, aí você vai estar pronto para essa conversa – ditou Stiles e Thomas riu.

\- cara, você não sabe o quanto é gostoso, para mim, chegar em casa e ficar só de calça! – exclamou Stiles se acomodando melhor no sofá da sala, o que acabou exibindo um pouco de sua cauda felpuda e castanha.

\- continua apertado? – indagou Thomas vendo o irmão menear em concordância.

\- sim. Continua – respondeu Stiles fazendo uma leve careta. – se eu pudesse, viveria de moletom – 

Thomas sorriu para o comentário do irmão. Tão distraído com o irmão mais novo, que o entretinha com os comentários sobre a dura vida de uma gama raposo que não encontrava calças que tivessem o buraco da cauda perfeito para si, que acabou não vendo alguém se aproximando de si.

\- qual foi, cara? Por que está aqui? – a voz de Derek alcançou Thomas, o assustando.

O alfa não teve nem tempo de pensar em fazer algo, pois o Hale já estava abraçado a si, com um braço sobre os seus ombros. O moreno de olhos verdes olhou bem para o celular do melhor amigo, vendo o outro Stilinski na tela do aparelho. Stiles teve tempo apenas de se levantar do sofá e abaixar um pouco o celular, focando a câmera apenas em seu rosto antes de encerrar a vídeo chamada.

\- hm? Eu interrompi alguma coisa? -questionou Derek preocupado em ter sido um tanto mal educado ao fazer uso de sua intimidade com o melhor amigo.

\- si... Não. Já tínhamos acabado – respondeu o alfa se virando para o ômega enquanto guardava o próprio celular no bolso.

\- sério? Então está de boas. Enfim, a gente está resolvendo para onde vamos. Não quer opinar? - informou o Hale vendo o Stilinski encarar o grupo de amigos, pensativo.

\- claro. Vamos lá – ditou colocando a mão no ombro de Derek e os dois passaram a caminhar na direção da mesa.

\- com quem você estava falando? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o amigo coçar a garganta, um pouco nervoso.

\- o meu irmão – respondeu Thomas caminhando ao lado do melhor amigo, torcendo um pouco o nariz.

Derek reconheceu o péssimo hábito do amigo 

\- e como ele está? Está melhor? – indagou o Hale vendo o melhor amigo menear positivamente, voltando a torcer o nariz.

\- está bem. Ele já está em casa! Está jogando videogame. Nem lembra mais do que aconteceu! – exclamou o Stilinski e Derek sorriu.

\- uhum, sei – comentou o ômega vendo o alfa engolir em seco.

\- vamos lá, Thomas. O que você está escondendo? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes e Thomas o fitou confuso.

\- eu não estou escondendo nada! – exclamou prontamente

\- você sabe que não consegue me esconder as coisas – argumentou Derek e o castanho de olhos castanhos suspirou.

\- eu não estou escondendo nada, Derek. Deixa de teoria da conspiração, cara! – exclamou o alfa largando o amigo e logo os dois se aproximaram da mesa.

Derek não havia engolido aquela conversa. Thomas havia torcido o nariz. Ele sabia muito bem que o melhor amigo torcia o nariz quando estava nervoso e quando mentia. O seu amigo alfa estava escondendo algo e ele sabia disso. Só lhe restava descobrir o que era. Provavelmente deveria ser algo relacionado a Stiles, já que o rapaz estava conversando com o irmão quando ele se aproximou.

Havia a chance, também, de Thomas estar falando com alguma outra pessoa. Uma garota? Talvez. No entanto, as chances de ele realmente estar conversando com Stiles eram maiores. Os dois Stilinskis presentes estavam muito preocupados com o irmão mais novo. O caçula era bastante mimado pelos dois irmãos mais velhos, muito provavelmente querendo compensar os anos perdidos.

O Hale franziu o cenho na direção do amigo. Ele ficaria de olho nele a partir de agora.

\- olha ele aí! – exclamou Jackson assim que Thomas se aproximou, um pouco antes do que o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- qual foi? – questionou o alfa Stilinski se jogando sobre o irmão, o abraçando por sobre os ombros com o braço direito.

\- estamos decidindo o que fazer – respondeu Allison abraçada ao namorado.

\- ah, mas eu sei perfeitamente o que fazer – falou o castanho sorrindo na direção do grupo.

\- o quê? – indagou Lydia, curiosa.

\- eu fiquei sabendo que uma pessoa de nossa escola vai estar dando uma festa hoje – ditou Thomas encarando o grupo de amigos franzir o cenho para si.

\- que pessoa? – questionou Boyd curioso.

  
Stiles estava jogado no sofá da sala, usando apenas uma calça moletom, enquanto jogava God of War no playstation 4 no modo difícil. Ele estava um pouco desconcentrado, não podia mentir e nem conseguiria. Havia morrido duas vezes seguidas para uma horda de pesadelos que normalmente eram fáceis de se eliminar quando estavam sozinhos.

Ele estava preocupado com o ocorrido em sua vídeo chamada com o seu irmão do meio. Em meio a conversa, Derek, o melhor amigo do alfa castanho surgiu ao lado do mesmo e olhou para o celular, diretamente para si em seu momento de descuido quanto a sua aparência.

Ele temia que o melhor amigo do seu irmão descobrisse a sua classe.

Tudo bem que alguns membros do grupo de amigos já sabiam que ele era um gama. Foi uma surpresa para si saber que eles não se importavam. Ele ainda estava em choque com aquilo. Desconfiava, levemente, que eles apenas fingiam não se importar. Aquilo havia lhe matado durante toda a semana. Nenhum deles falava nada sobre o assunto. Nenhuma palavra. Nada. Se quer haviam pedido para ver a característica que evidenciava a todos que ele era um gama.

Ninguém havia pedido para ver as suas caudas. 

Sim.

Caudas.

Esse era o grande problema da vida de um gama: Ele nascia com mais de uma cauda.

Muitos achavam a coisa mais bonita do mundo. Pobres coitados. Alguns até chegavam a fazer cirurgias para colocar um cauda a mais. Uma cauda sintética, uma prótese. Era um procedimento cirúrgico pouco utilizado, já que era utilizado, em sua grande maioria, para caso de acidentes envolvendo híbridos. O problema era que, não, não ficava parecido em nada com a realidade. A pelagem tinha textura diferente do cabelo e das orelhas, assim como a cor muitas vezes era fácil de diferenciar. Mas o ponto mais importante da falha da cirurgia era algo obviamente complexo: o sistema nervoso e a musculatura.

Implantar uma cauda cirurgicamente era fácil. O difícil era fazer o implante apresentar sensibilidade e movimento. Era impossível. Por mais que já tivessem desenvolvido próteses eletrônicas, os médicos não conseguiam um jeito de fazer as caudas se ligarem ao sistema nervoso para que funcionassem como uma cauda natural. Enquanto que caudas próprias de seu corpo podiam se mover como você bem entendesse, até certo ponto na maioria dos casos, representando, muitas vezes, o humor do híbrido, a prótese eletrônica mantinha movimentos básicos e lentos. Não podia imitar, por exemplo, o modo traquino que as caudas de Erica e Jackson faziam quando os dois felinos estavam ansiosos.

Enquanto alguns admiravam os gamas e os invejavam, por outro lado o que a maioria das pessoas fazia era apontar o dedo e gerar desconforto entre os híbridos da classe.

Gamas eram tachados em vários lugares como deficientes ou como aberrações. Chegava a ser irônico como alguém, as vezes, repreendia alguma pessoas que os agredia verbalmente, usando como argumento que a pessoa não poderia tratar um deficiente daquela forma.

Aquilo realmente irritava Stiles.

O castanho fora pego de surpresa quando o seu celular tocou em sinal de mensagem. Ele pausou o jogo no exato momento em que Atreus saltava e invocava um bando de corvos rúnicos. Ao pegar o celular e olhar para o aparelho, ele percebeu que se tratava de uma mensagem do seu colega de quarto.

“está podendo falar?”

Stiles não pensou muito para responder positivamente. Ele largou o celular no colo e voltou ao jogo. Não demorou para que outra mensagem de Matt chegasse, perguntando se ele poderia fazer uma chamada de vídeo com Stiles. O castanho com orelhas pontudas respondeu positivamente. Não demorou para que o seu celular tocasse em sinal de chamada. O Stilinski atendeu e logo o Daehler surgiu na sua tela.

\- e aí? – cumprimentou Matt vendo Stiles acenar em resposta.

\- a saída com o pessoal já acabou? – indagou o gama de orelhas redondas vendo o de orelhas triangulares menear com a cabeça.

\- pelo menos para mim. Eu saí mais cedo – respondeu Stiles vendo o amigo franzir o cenho, curioso.

\- por que? – questionou Matt se ajeitando melhor onde quer que estivesse.

\- eu acabei me exaltando um pouco quando um garoto puxou o meu casaco – explicou Stiles e o outro castanho puxou o ar por entre os dentes fechados.

\- ele mostrou as suas caudas? – perguntou Matt vendo o amigo negar com a cabeça.

\- com quem você está falando? – uma voz feminina alcançou os ouvidos de ambos os castanhos e Matt ergueu o olhar do celular.

\- com o meu colega de quarto do colégio – respondeu o híbrido de urso e logo um grito agudo ecoou.

\- Ah, o outro gama?! Me apresente para ele – ordenou a mulher e Matt suspirou.

\- você se importa? A minha mãe está maluca para te conhecer – questionou Matt olhando para o celular vendo Stiles negar com a cabeça.

O Daehler se moveu, revelando a Stiles, pelo movimento, que o outro castanho estava deitado em uma cama espaçosa. O adolescente se ergueu, antes de passar a dividir a câmera do celular com um mulher de orelhas redondas, sendo uma da cor preta e outra da cor branca, assim como os seus cabelos igualmente divididos ao meio pelas cores preta e branca e devidamente penteados da mulher de pele alva e olhos azuis.

\- Ah! Olá! – exclamou a mulher, que parecia realmente animada em conhecer Stiles.

\- Stiles, esta é a minha mãe, Nathalie. Mãe, esse é o meu colega de quarto, Stiles Stilinski – Matt apresentou os dois e Stiles sorriu um tanto envergonhado, acenando para a mulher.

\- Bonjour, madame Daehler. É um prazer conhecê-la – disse o castanho de orelhas triangulares vendo a mulher soltar um grito agudo.

-ah, mas o sotaque dele é tão elegante! – exclamou a mãe de Matt vendo o Stilinski sorrir acanhado enquanto agradecia.

\- querido, vamos marcar um dia para nos conhecermos presencialmente. Eu adoraria conhecer melhor o colega de quarto do meu filho – ditou a mulher, amigável, antes de mandar um beijo para o rapaz e se despedir do mesmo quando fora chamada por outra mulher.

\- a sua mãe parece ser legal – comentou Stiles vendo o amigo balançar a cabeça, meio pensativo.

\- e ela é, quando não está sendo superprotetora – disse Matt voltando a se deitar.

\- mas, voltando ao assunto. O garoto mostrou as duas caudas? – indagou o Daehler vendo o Stilinski suspirar.

\- por sorte, não. Quando ele puxou o meu casaco, eu me virei e bati em sua mão bem rápido e me afastei – respondeu Stiles e Matt suspirou aliviado.

\- graças a Deus! – exclamou o Daehler antes de notar o outro cabisbaixo.

\- o que foi? Por que você me parece chateado? – perguntou o híbrido de urso vendo Stiles suspirar.

\- eu me sinto aliviado de ninguém ter visto as minhas caudas, mas eu acabei fazendo cena na frente de todo mundo – respondeu o Stilinski e o outro castanho suspirou.

\- essa é a parte ruim de ter que esconder as nossas caudas, não é? Para nós, algo que nos causa um temor enorme, para os outros é apenas uma cena de garoto mimado que não quer simplesmente levantar a camisa ou tirar o casaco – comentou Matt e Stiles concordou.

De fato, para muitos os que viram o ocorrido no fliperama aquilo fora apenas uma birra de garoto mimado de ambas as partes, mas a mais vergonhosa, em sua visão, fora a do castanho, que usou de sua força contra um garoto alguns anos mais novo do que ele.

\- mas e você? Como está a reunião de família? – questionou Stiles tentando mudar de assunto. Ele já se sentia mal o suficiente pelo ocorrido, não precisava ficar se recordando do mesmo a toda hora.

\- está indo bem... Na medida do possível – respondeu Matt após pensar por alguns segundos.

O castanho de olhos azuis desviou o olhar do celular para algo ao seu lado.

\- Diego! Solta! – ralhou o hibrido de urso, levemente irritado.

Stiles apenas assistiu, curioso e confuso.

\- Diego! Solta o taco! – ordenou Matt elevando o tom da voz.

\- Diego, não! Solta esta merda! Isso vai... – exclamou o Daehler antes de o som de algo grande de vidro se estilhaçando ecoar.

Matt suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e se debatendo na cama, fazendo Stiles rir.

\- escuta, eu vou ter que desligar para matar um projeto de demônio de cabelos brancos. A desgraça do meu primo polar quebrou a porta da varanda com o taco de golfe. Eu vou espancar ele e os pais dele com o taco – ditou Matt antes de se despedir e finalizar a chamada.

Stiles não pôde deixar de rir com a situação do amigo. Após a chamada ser finalizada, o Stilinski largou o celular de lado e voltou a jogar. Ele ainda estava chateado consigo mesmo pelo ocorrido no shopping, mas não podia deixar de sorrir ao imaginar o seu amigo de orelhas redondas e senso de organização aguçado irritado por ter que limpar a bagunça feita pelo primo, enquanto xingava o mesmo até a décima quinta geração de seus descendentes.


	9. Voilà

Derek adentrou a casa com certa desconfiança. Ele conhecia muita gente, ali. Mas muita mesmo. Praticamente mais da metade daquela multidão de adolescentes estudava em sua escola. Mas Derek não reconhecia a quem pertencia aquela casa. Thomas os guiava pelo ambiente como se já conhecesse o lugar.

E de fato conhecia

Depois que todos concordaram em ir para essa maldita festa, mesmo com Thomas fazendo todo um mistério sobre o dono dela, o grupo de adolescentes se dirigiu para as suas respectivas casas para que pudessem trocar de roupa. Alguns fizeram uma pequena mala com suas mochilas, alegando aos pais que dormiriam nas casas um dos outros. Uma rede de mentiras muito bem elaborada por Erica, Lydia e Stuart, para que nenhum deles fosse pego no pulo com suas mentiras sobre a festa. 

Quando alcançaram a cozinha, onde as bebidas estavam sendo distribuídas foi que eles descobriram quem era o dono da casa em que se encontravam. Theodore Raeken sorriu largo, praticamente gritando o nome de Thomas, enquanto se aproximava par abraçar o Stilinski alfa. Thomas sorriu igualmente largo abrindo os braços na direção do louro.

\- fala sério! – murmurou Scott, rolando os olhos.

\- eu já estava pensando que você não viria, cara! – exclamou o louro baixinho enquanto se desvencilhava do castanho alto.

\- eu não iria perder essa festa, cara! – o Stilinski teve que quase gritar para se fazer audível para o Raeken, que sorriu ladino com a declaração do mais alto.

\- você é foda, brother! – exclamou Theo erguendo a mão para o castanho, que tratou de a apertar.

\- eu trouxe os meus amigos – disse o Stilinski apontando com o polegar para o grupo ao seu lado, um pouco atrás de si.

\- ah, sejam bem-vindos! Eu me chamo Theo. Theo Raeken. Sintam-se em casa. As bebidas estão nessa mesa. Do lado direito temos as com alcoólicas e do esquerdo temos as não alcoólicas. As comidas estão na sala ao lado. Do lado direito tem as com lactose, do lado esquerdo estão as sem lactose – o louro os cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático enquanto apontava respectivamente para tudo o que ele explicava.

O louro explicou toda a casa para o grupo: localidade da piscina, onde se encontravam os jogos da festa, onde podiam encontrar gelo, onde ficavam os quartos e os banheiros, além da, possivelmente requisitada, garagem. Derek e os amigos escutavam o dono da casa com atenção. Eles não tinham muita proximidade com Theo Raeken. Eles já o viram em alguns jogos da escola, mas não eram da mesma turma. Theo era do segundo ano, assim como eles, mas fazia aulas com outras turmas. No entanto, o híbrido felino era um alfa, assim como Thomas, Scott e Jackson. Dormia no mesmo prédio em que os três membros do grupo.

\- bem... É isso. Já sabem de tudo. Agora é só curtirem a festa – disse o alfa de cabelos louros, sorrindo para os outros adolescentes antes de se afastar dos mesmos.

\- cara, eu quero muito ficar loucão, hoje – ditou Isaac já seguindo para as bebidas alcoólicas, puxando um copo e se servindo de uma das bebidas ali servidas.

\- lembre que você vai dormir na casa do Thomas, hoje – repreendeu Erica vendo o louro de cachos dar de ombros.

\- o pai dele viajou hoje. A barra vai estar limpa – argumentou o Lahey colocando um limão no copo antes de desaparecer por entre as pessoas.

Uma batida rápida começou a ecoar pela casa e Erica gritou animada.

\- É A MINHA MÚSICA! – exclamou a loura antes de se dirigir para a pista de dança.

Vernon pegou dois copos de bebida antes de seguir a namorada pela casa.

\- vamos dançar – chamou Allison puxando o namorado pela mão para se misturarem em meio as pessoas.

\- eu vou beber – disse Derek antes de seguir para a mesa com as bebidas e analisando bem as que eram servidas.

\- calma aí. Segura onda. Conheço aquela garota ali – ditou Thomas segurando no ombro do irmão gêmeo antes de seguir na direção da garota de cabelos castanhos.

\- esse cara não toma jeito – reclamou Stuart antes de sentir um agarre quente em sua cauda.

O membro fora puxado suavemente para cima, enquanto um corpo estranho se colava ao seu pelas suas costas. Um copo de bebida surgiu no seu campo de visão e logo sentiu um queixo se encaixar em seu ombro.

\- oi, Stu. – a voz da garota soou sedutora aos ouvidos do castanho, que teve suas orelhas felpudas erguidas, a medida que os seus pelos se eriçavam. Com um sorriso maroto, o rapaz aceitou o copo oferecido, antes de se virar sorrindo sedutor na direção da ruiva.

\- Amicia – o Stilinski cumprimentou a adolescente antes de a mesma começar a lhe puxar pelo braço para o lado de fora da casa.

O moreno de olhos verdes varreu o lugar com os olhos, antes de se dirigir para outro cômodo. Ele não estava muito no clima de festa, tinha que admitir. Ele estava ali apenas porque os amigos lhe chamaram e todos eles estavam indo. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer, então decidiu os acompanhar.

Mas, estando ali, agora, já havia se arrependido de sua decisão. Mal havia chegado e já estava entediado. Ele curtia festas, como todo adolescente normal. No entanto, estar na casa de um completo desconhecido sem os seus amigos era estranho e chato. Se passaram uns bons vinte minutos em que Derek apenas bebia, comia e respirava naquela casa. O moreno de olhos verdes, após encher a barriga, apenas pegou um copo de vodca com refrigerante de limão e se dirigiu para um dos corredores mais vazios da casa. Derek passou a mexer em seu celular, tentando passar o tédio. Estava tão distraído com o jogo Snake em seu telefone que se quer notou que era observado.

\- oi – uma garota o cumprimentou simpaticamente enquanto se aproximava.

\- oi – respondeu o Hale vendo a garota se posicionar diante de si no corredor.

\- você... É o Derek Hale, não é? – indagou a castanha vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- sou, sim. A gente se conhece? – perguntou o ômega vendo a garota humana sorrir tímida, ajustando o cabelos atrás da orelha.

\- n-não. Eu sou novata no colégio. Me transferi este ano para o instituto. Paige Krasikeva. Prazer – ditou a garota de longos cabelos castanhos lhe estendendo a mão.

\- muito prazer, Paige. – o rapaz apertou a mão da garota suavemente.

\- você está em que turma, Paige? – indagou o moreno de orelhas felpudas, vendo a garota sorrir tímida.

\- eu estou na turma 2-A – respondeu a garota e o rapaz meneou positivamente, sorrindo.

\- é uma turma legal. Eu estou na 2-C – comentou o Hale e a castanha sorriu sutilmente.

\- E então? Alguma dica de veterano? – questionou a Krasikeva vendo o moreno de olhos verdes sorrir.

\- tente não acertar um murro na cara do Billy. Ele é um idiota irritantemente insistente quando se trata de garota – respondeu Derek e os dois gargalharam brevemente.

  
Já passava das duas da manhã quando Stiles acabou gritando de ódio quando o seu personagem, Jormungandr, mais conhecido como a serpente do mundo, acabou sendo derrotador por Iemanjá. O híbrido de raposa estava realmente estressado o jogador do outro lado da tela. Ele era bom com Jormungandr. Sabia manusear aquela serpente com habilidade. Mas o maldito jogador com o nick de KonnorD parecia saber o momento certo de lhe atacar. Sempre que estava em um momento não muito favorável, o maldito brotava da selva, já lhe atacando com várias habilidades.

Stiles estava puto.

Aquele MOBA estava lhe tirando a paciência. Para piorar ainda mais a sua situação, o seu time parecia ter esquecido completamente que havia lado esquerdo do campo para preencher. Dois malditos idiotas ficavam apenas percorrendo a selva, matando monstros aleatórios. Não haviam entrado em um confronto se quer, ainda. Enquanto que ele tinha que se virar para lutar contra dois malditos magos. Iemanjá, por si só, já era insuportável, em conjunto com Anúbis então? O maldito sempre lhe mumificava nos momentos mais cruciais, vulgo quando a maldita da Iemanjá chegava por trás de si.

Quando a derrota do seu time fora anunciada, o castanho rugiu com fúria para o alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e os pés para cima.

\- FODA-SE, VOU JOGAR RESIDENT EVIL! – gritou o adolescente já mudando de jogo rapidamente.

O jogo mal carregou e o garoto já fora interrompido pelo seu celular, que tocou incessantemente. O gamma não estranhou ao ver o nome de Thomas piscando na tela do aparelho. Ainda irritado pela derrota recente na partida de Smite, o rapaz puxou o aparelho para mais perto com fúria. Ele deslizou o polegar, violentamente, pela tela, atendendo a chamada do seu irmão mais velho. Antes de levar o celular ao rosto, o Stilinski mais novo respirou fundo, para finalmente atender o irmão.

\- alô? – inquiriu após retirar o headset da cabeça, o deixando cair em seu pescoço, e levando o celular ao ouvido.

\- Stiles! Maninho! Meu sorvete de napolitano! Está se divertindo? – Thomas soou bastante animado do outro lado da chamada.

\- sorvete de Napolitano? – a voz de Isaac soou confusa e estranha do outro lado.

\- cala a boca! – ralhou Vernon e logo o som de um tapa fora ouvido.

\- o que você aprontou? – o rapaz de sotaque francês soou acusatório.

\- eu?! Mas eu não fiz nada! – exclamou Thomas, indignado.

\- passa para mim. Você é horrível nisso – a voz de Stuart soou baixa, mas Stiles pôde ouvir o outro irmão gêmeo muito bem.

\- hey, Sti! Como está indo a sua noite? – indagou o ômega dos três irmãos e o gamma revirou os olhos, entediado.

\- para de enrolar, Stu. Bem você e nem o Tom sabem bajular. Vamos logo. Me diz o que eu tenho que fazer – falou o Stilinski mais novo já mexendo no menu do jogo para poder continuar de onde parou da última vez que havia jogado.

\- por que acha que estou ligando para te pedir algo? – questionou Stuart, perplexo.

\- somos gêmeos, Stu. Sabemos quando um quer comprar o outro – respondeu Stiles e o irmão não pode deixar de sorrir, meneando com a cabeça.

\- olha... Acontece que eu e o Thomas fomos para uma festa e... – o ômega dos trigêmeos começou a contar.

\- e? – inquiriu o gamma, curioso.

\- nós meio que.... Convidamososcarasparadormiraíemcasa – Stuart falou apressadamente e em um tom incrivelmente baixo.

\- pardon? Digo .. o que disse? – inquiriu levando a outra mão para a outra orelha, a cobrindo.

\- eu disse que Thomas e eu convidamos os nossos amigos para dormir aí em casa – o gêmeo mais velho repetiu receoso da reação do irmão mais novo.

Tanto ele quanto Thomas sabiam que Stiles não era um rapaz explosivo. No entanto, o surto estava nos genes da família Stilinski. Eles não eram explosivos por terem um pavio longo. Porém, cada membro da família tinha o seu catalisador, que fazia com que o pavio se encurtasse em segundos. E os quatro Stilinskis sabiam os catalisadores uns dos outros e o de Stiles era a sua privacidade. O rapaz odiava ser obrigado se esconder no conforto do seu próprio lar. Odiava ter que esconder as suas caudas dentro de casa.

Stiles suspirou.

Por mais que ele odiasse se reprimir dentro de sua própria casa, o apartamento não era só seu. Ele morava ali com o pai e os irmãos. Não poderia os forçar a deixar de levar os amigos e receber visitas em casa. O garoto apenas respirou fundo e aceitou.

\- tudo bem. Quando vocês vão chegar? – questionou Stiles já se preparando mentalmente para prender suas caudas dentro de seu casaco.

\- acabamos de chegar na porta de casa. Vem abrir a porta. Thomas e eu esquecemos as chaves – respondeu Stuart e logo a chamada fora encerrada.

O gêmeo mais velhos dos Stilinski olhou para o celular do irmão do meio, confuso. Thomas recebeu, confuso, o celular da mão do irmão mais velho antes de todos ouvirem um sonoro “vai se foder” vir do interior do apartamento. O grupo de amigos se entreolhou, confuso, antes de ouvirem passos velozes no interior da moradia. Os passos perderam volume e logo sumiram, indicando que o adolescente no interior do local havia corrido para algum outro cômodo. Jackson olhou para Scott e Isaac, confuso, quando ouviu passos se aproximando com velocidade antes de todos ouvirem algo cair no chão e um xingamento francês alcançar o corredor, fazendo as orelhas de todos se erguerem em atenção.

A porta se abriu e Stuart e Thomas ergueram as sobrancelhas em questionamento quando viram o irmão gêmeo massagear a bochecha direita com a mão.

\- ah... Você está bem? – inquiriu Thomas, curioso.

\- eu estou ótimo. Magnifique – respondeu o rapaz de sotaque francês dando passagem para o grupo de adolescentes adentrar a sua casa.

\- fala, Stiles! – exclamou Isaac já adentrando a residência sem qualquer tipo de cerimônia.

\- e aí? – Jackson cumprimentou o rapaz de casaco e calça moletom, franzindo o cenho para as vestimentas do rapaz.

\- beleza? – fora tudo o que Scott disse antes de se dirigir para o sofá onde antes o Stili ski mais novo estava sentado, se jogando deitado no mesmo.

\- com licença – Vernon pediu antes de adentrar o apartamento.

\- e aí? Está melhor? – indagou Derek ao passar pelo castanho, apertando o ombro do mesmo suavemente.

\- estou – respondeu Stiles corado por se lembrar da cena que fizera mais cedo no shopping 

\- nós ouvimos você gritar, do corredor. Perdeu no jogo? – indagou Thomas ao ver o jogo que era exibido na tela.

Stiles sorriu amarelo 

\- não. A merda do jogo fechou sozinho quando finalmente tinha passada daquela mulher – respondeu Stiles vendo o irmão fazer uma careta.

\- é foda quando isso acontece – comentou dando as costas para Stiles e se virando para Derek.

\- vem. Vamos colocar um gelo nesse rosto – disse Thomas puxando o melhor amigo pelos ombros.

\- por que a cara dele está inchada? – inquiriu Stiles e Derek lhe fitou com desespero.

\- está inchada? – perguntou o Hale, desesperado.

\- cara, você está parecendo que vai fazer bipartição começando pela cara – comentou Vernon se referindo ao inchaço no rosto do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- ah, cara. A minha mãe vai me matar! – exclamou Derek, choramingando enquanto Thomas retirava um bife do congelador e o entregava ao amigo.

\- mas o que aconteceu com você? – indagou Stiles, curioso.

\- um babaca na festa do Theo. Juro que se encontrar com ele no meio da rua, o jogo na frente de um ônibus – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para o castanho entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- um cara provocou o Derek no meio da festa do Theo. Eles acabaram saindo no soco no meio da casa. Estavam quase se matando no chão quando chegamos para separar – respondeu Stuart olhando de lado para o irmão caçula.

\- o filho da puta ainda me cortou com um copo – ralhou o Hale apontando para a lateral do tronco, onde era possível ver um rasgo ensanguentado em sua roupa.

\- eu acho que vamos ter que lhe levar no hospital. O corte é feio – argumentou Thomas vendo o amigo lhe fitar desesperado.

\- eu não posso ir pro hospital, Thomas. Se eu piso em qualquer hospital dessa cidade, o meu pai descobre. E se o meu pai descobre, eu não vou poder ir para uma festa por um ano, porque menti para eles dizendo que iria passar o dia aqui – o moreno soou desesperado enquanto tentava não mexer muito o braço para não acabar magoando o ferimento.

\- cara! Olha para essa porra! Eu posso ver a tua carne! – exclamou Stuart perplexo apontando para o corte no torso de Derek.

\- PARA DE BOTAR PILHA, MEU IRMÃO! – gritou o moreno, desesperado.

\- eu voto por irmos ao hospital – ditou Vernon erguendo a mão.

\- ah, morrer ele não vai. Então por mim, ele que sabe – ditou Jackson cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- eu posso ver o corte? – perguntou Stiles, gentilmente, se aproximando.

\- vai. Vê aí se está feio mesmo – pediu Derek erguendo o braço com suavidade para não acabar movendo a musculatura do torso e sentir mais dor.

Stiles se abaixou para que pudesse analisar bem o corte. O castanho estendeu a mão para o irmão gêmeo do meio, pedindo o celular do mesmo, passando a usar a lanterna do aparelho para iluminar ainda mais o ferimento.

\- olha, precisar ir no hospital, realmente não precisa. Mas vai demorar um pouquinho para curar. E, independente de ir no hospital ou não, você não vai poder participar das atividades dos clubes no começo na próxima semana. E, dependendo do estado do ferimento daqui para quarta feira, eu diria que você não vai participar de nada, na próxima semana, além das aulas teóricas – comentou enquanto desligava a lanterna do celular do irmão gêmeo e jogava o aparelho na direção do mesmo.

\- sério? Acha mesmo que eu posso ficar sem ir para o hospital? – indagou Derek olhando com os olhos brilhando em alívio na direção do Stilinski mais novo.

\- claro! Não foi um corte muito preocupante. Mas a gente vai ter que tratar isso. Do contrário, vai infeccionar e piorar. Daí os seus pais vão te matar em dobro – respondeu Stiles sorrindo gentil e se afastando.

\- ah, cara. Você está salvando a minha pele! – exclamou o moreno de olhos verdes, imensamente agradecido.

\- e você sabe sobre medicina? – questionou Scott, curioso, vendo o mais novo dos trigêmeos dar de ombros.

\- ah! Eu aprendi a me virar. Já tive cortes assim. Demora para curar, mas não precisa necessariamente de um médico. Embora se cure mais rápido com pontos – respondeu Stiles dando de ombros e olhando bem para os irmãos gêmeos e os amigos do mesmo

\- você sabe o que está fazendo, certo? – questionou Thomas vendo o gêmeo menear positivamente.

\- agora, eu preciso que você vá tomar banho para que eu possa fazer um curativo em seu ferimento – ditou o Stilinski vendo o Hale soltar o bife na mesa e lutar para tentar retirar a camisa sem que a mesma tocasse no corte feito em si.

Stiles se aproximou, segurando na barra da camisa do rapaz, o ajudando a se livrar da peça de roupa sem que a mesma tocasse no ferimento. Derek agradeceu, ainda imensamente grato por o Stilinski. Stiles respondeu o Hale, que teve as orelhas erguidas mais uma vez naquela noite. Era engraçado, para Derek como o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha uma voz gostosa de ouvir, que sempre fazia as suas orelhas felpudas se erguerem em total atenção.

\- preciso de uma bolsa para colocar a camisa – pediu Derek e Stuart se aproximou, pegando a camisa ensanguentada em mãos.

\- relaxa. Eu vou colocar para lavar. É melhor tirar o sangue agora do que quando ele secar – ditou o mais velho dos gêmeos Stilinski enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes seguia para o banheiro da casa.

\- você realmente sabe o que está fazendo? – questionou Stuart para o irmão mais novo.

Stiles apenas meneou positivamente em concordância.

Derek adentrou o banheiro do corredor do apartamento da família Stilisnki. O Hale soltou o cinto e abaixou o zíper de sua calça, já imaginando o sofrimento que seria pata se curvar retirar as suas calças completamente. Thomas bateu na porta, lhe trazendo uma toalha limpa e uma calça moletom para que pudesse vestir, alegando ser mais fácil do que a sua calça jeans, naquela situação. Derek agradeceu e retornou para a sua tortura. Com muito esforço, o rapaz conseguiu abaixar a sua calça até o joelho. E fora naquela noite que Derek jurou nunca mais usar calças skinny em sua vida. Não depois de todo o sofrimento que passou apenas para poder alcançar o calcanhar.

Quando finalmente retirou um pouco da perna da calça, o moreno de olhos verdes, após ficar tão focado em não mover o músculo ferido, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio ao passar o calcanhar esquerdo pela cintura da calça. O adolescente cambaleou para trás, tropeçando nos próprios pés, devido a situação de sua calça jeans, e caiu por cima do cesto de roupa suja, o derrubando.

\- merda – o adolescente praguejou, baixinho, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

O seu corte doía como o inferno naquele momento. Para completar, havia feito a maior bagunça no banheiro. O moreno de olhos verdes, com extrema dificuldade, terminou de retirar a calça jeans que vestia antes de, com todo o cuidado do mundo, começar a se erguer.

\- porra! – exclamou o adolescente, dolorido.

Ele analisou bem a bagunça que fizera ao cair de costas no banheiro dos Stilinski. O Hale precisava arrumar aquela bagunça. Ele apenas precisava se organizar para não fazer mais besteira do que já fizera. Com cuidado, Derek se ajoelhou no chão do banheiro e ergueu o cesto de roupa suja. O adolescente recolheu a roupa suja que acabou derrubando do cesto, a depositando de volta no objeto. E fora consertando a bagunça que fizera, que o moreno de olhos verdes fora surpreendido. Ao erguer uma camiseta com a estampa do Black Sabbath, o moreno de olhos verdes encontrou uma peça de poucos panos. Quando ele se preparou para agarrar a última e pequena peça de roupa, o rapaz parou ao identificar a mesma.

\- o que... mas que porra... – o Hale tentava pronunciar ao erguer a peça com as pontas dos dedos.

\- de quem porra é isso? – indagou para si mesmo, em um sussurro, ao segurar a jockstrap pelo elástico usando as duas mãos.

O moreno de olhos verdes negou com a cabeça antes de enfiar a peça de roupa no cesto de roupa suja. Ele não estava ali para espionar a vida alheia. Estava ali para tomar um banho dolorido, para que enfim pudesse fazer im curativo na porra do corte na lateral do seu tronco.

Retirar a sua cueca box fora muito mais fácil do que a calça. Mas Derek sabia que retirar suas calças não iria ser a pior parte. A pior e mais dolorida seria o banho. A água por si só já fazia o maldito corte arder como se o Satanás estivesse fazendo carinho no ferimento com as unhas. No entanto, ensaboar o local para que pudesse limpar o mesmo lhe deu uma nova noção de dor. Ele sentiu como se o demônio estivesse tentando fechar o seu ferimento com um maçarico.

Mas ele suportou. Teria que suportar. Ou era algumas horas de dor e ardência, ou meses sem poder aparecer em uma maldita festa e mais algum outro castigo que seus pais decidissem usar em si. Quando finalmente terminou o banho, mais um desafio surgiu.

Se enxugar.

Quando finalmente se vestiu, Derek apenas se retirou do banheiro, ainda descamisado, antes de descer para o andar de baixo. Stiles o esperava com uma maleta de primeiros socorros sobre a mesa. Quando o Hale fora notado pelos amigos, Thomas tratou de retirar outro bife para que o moreno colocasse sobre o rosto, enquanto Stiles cuidava do corte do rapaz.

Os trigêmeos haviam entrado em um consenso de que Stiles deveria fazer o curativo no Hale. Os demais adolescentes estavam meio bêbados e o rapaz de sotaque francês parecia saber muito bem o que fazer quando alegara que o corte não era grave o suficiente para necessariamente precisar de um médico.

\- essa porra vai doer como o inferno, não vai? – indagou Derek, emburrado, se sentando ao lado de Stiles e levando o bife congelado ao rosto.

Stiles riu com a impaciência do outro.

\- depende. Se você for paciente, não vai doer tanto quanto deveria – comentou o francês vendo o rapaz lhe fitar questionador.

\- vocês não tem cachorro, não é? Acho que vou precisar de algo para morder – indagou Derek vendo Thomas negar com a cabeça enquanto observava Stiles pegar cubas de gelo no congelador e virar em um recipiente metálico.

\- ah, deixa de drama. Você já é uma cachorrão treinado – comentou Stiles acertando um golpe da ponta dos dedos já orelha felpuda de Derek ao se aproximar de novo do moreno.

O Hale encarou o StilInski, levemente corado, com as orelhas erguidas, assim as orelhas de todos os híbridos presentes, que estavam com os olhos cravados no castanho de casaco. Stiles notou o silêncio intenso dos outros adolescentes, bem como a coloração levemente avermelhada do rapaz a sua frente.

\- o que foi? Eu troquei as palavras de novo? – questionou o rapaz de sotaque francês, confuso.

Jackson explodiu em gargalhadas, assim como Scott, Vernon e Derek. Stuart negava com a cabeça enquanto tentava não rir do seu inocente irmão mais novo. Thomas, por outro lado, não estava tão empenhado naquele ato. O alfa dos gêmeos gargalhava ao mesmo tempo em que acertava a lateral da coxa com a mão.

\- só... Nunca mais fala isso – pediu Stuart ainda negando com a cabeça.

\- o que eu disse? – indagou o francês, confuso.

\- eu gosto desse cara – comentou Vernon, cruzando as pernas e abrindo bem os braços enquanto se esparramava no sofá após empurrar Scott para o chão.

Stiles corou por não saber do que, exatamente, os outros garotos estavam rindo.

\- então eu sou um cachorrão, não é? – o Hale provocou, brincalhão, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Stiles nada respondeu. Ele ainda estava confuso. A coloração vermelha em seu rosto lhe deixava desconfortável. O castanho de orelhas felpudas apenas colocou um cubo de gelo ao lado do corte de Derek, que grunhiu de dor instantaneamente. As suas orelhas penderam para os lados e a sua cauda se encolheu sob o banco em que estava sentado.

\- JESUS! O que está fazendo? – exclamou o Hale olhando para o Stilinski mais novo, que ainda se encontrava vermelho.

\- deixando a área dormente – ditoi o francês, concentrado no trabalho manual que executava.

\- para quê? – inquiriu o ômega de cabelos negros, confuso.

\- para você não sentir mais dor quando formos fazer o curativo – respondeu o gamma passando a mover, lentamente, o cubo gelado ao redor do corte de Derek.

O moreno de olhos verdes assistiu, surpreso, assim como Thomas e Stuart, Stiles tratar o ferimento com extrema delicadeza. O rapaz realmente parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Por sorte, John, o pai dos gêmeos, sempre tinha pomadas antibióticos e cicatrizantes em casa. O homem era um agente da lei. Eram raras as vezes em que o homem chegava em casa com ferimentos de bala para tratar com pomadas após ter passado no hospital, mas elas existiam. Quando Stiles passou ambas as pomadas no corte, se certificando de preencher o buraco em seus musculo com um pouco de ambas, Derek se viu perplexo quando a dor sentida fora bem menor quando em comparação com a que sentiu quando caiu no banheiro e quando se moveu para retirar a camisa.

As mãos de Stiles lhe trataram como se os próprios anjos estivessem lhe curando. Quando o garoto de cabelos e pelos castanhos passou a fazer o curativo, Derek passou a assistir como o outro adolescente se encontrava focado em si. Era engraçado como as orelhas de Stiles se erguiam voltadas para o lado, enquanto as dos outros irmãos se erguiam voltadas para a frente quando estavam atentos a algo. O Hale se quer percebeu quando o Stilinski finalizou o curativo, colando uma gaze esterilizada sobre o ferimento usando esparadrapo.

\- pronto – disse o castanho já se afastando.

Derek não conseguiu deixar de olhar para as orelhas do híbrido castanho, que retornaram a relaxar quando o rapaz perdeu o foco em seu ferimento.

\- ah, sem “voi là”? – indagou Derek vendo o francês sorrir, negando com a cabeça.

\- sem “voilà” – respondeu Stiles pegando a maleta de primeiros socorros com uma mão e levando a outra para o topo da cabeça de Derek, esfregando atrás da orelha felpuda do moreno com a ponta dos dedos.

O Hale se viu surpreso com a carícia aconchegante e estranhamente conhecido do irmão gêmeo do seu melhor amigo. Derek se viu tão surpreso, que se quer percebeu quando suas orelhas penderam para os lados e sua cauda passou a balançar de um lado para o outro, de forma contida. Stuart, concentrado em levar as pomadas de seu pai para o armário do banheiro do quarto do seu progenitor, não percebeu a reação do amigo quanto ao toque do seu irmão mais novo.

Já Thomas encarava o amigo com um olhar questionador. Ele e Derek já se conheciam há um bom tempo. O Stilisnki sabia muito bem que o melhor amigo era orgulhoso como toda a família Hale. E, nunca, nenhuma vez na vida, Thomas Stilinski viu Derek Hale abaixar as orelhas e balançar a causa para ninguém. O moreno de olhos verdes notou o olhar questionador do melhor amigo em si e suas orelhas, no mesmo instante, se ergueram novamente, assim como sua cauda fora paralisada.

\- o que foi? – indagou curioso.

Thomas franziu o cenho, antes de negar com a cabeça.

\- voilà – fora tudo o que o Stilinski do meio disse antes de sair da cozinha com um olhar pensativo na direção do irmão mais novo, que havia retornado ao sofá, agora que Vernon havia expulsado Scott do móvel e havia lugar para sentar.

Derek analisou o melhor amigo, confuso antes de, com certa dificuldade, vestir a camisa que o mesmo emprestara e se encontrava dobrada sobre a mesa enquanto Stiles fazia o curativo em seu tronco. Ele não havia entendido nada do que Thomas havia dito.

\- voilà? – perguntou em um sussurro antes de seguir para a sala, se sentando aos pés de Vernon, que estava sentado ao lado de Stiles.


	10. Sono

Derek esticou o corpo, se espreguiçando de forma descuidada. Ele se arrependeu logo em seguida. A dor que tomou conta da lateral do seu corpo havia lhe lembrado dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Ele havia se esquecido completamente do corte que havia adquirido em uma briga na casa de Theo Raeken. Por mais que o curativo em seu corpo estivesse bem feito, ele não poderia usufruir de toda a mobilidade que o seu corpo tinha para oferecer sem que o ferimento ardesse como o inferno.

Mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar conter a dor, o moreno de olhos verdes se sentou no colchonete, praguejando em pensamentos o quanto o seu ferimento doía. O Hale olhou ao redor, reconhecendo o ambiente em que se encontrava. Era o quarto de Thomas. Ele conseguia identificar alguns dos corpos amontoados naquele quarto. Jackson e Vernon se encontravam no chão, assim como ele. Os três estavam espalhados pelo quarto de Thomas, enquanto o Stilinski se encontrava largado de forma desleixada na própria cama.

Scott e Isaac estavam dormindo no quarto de Stuart, enquanto, por algum motivo, ninguém dormia no quarto de Stiles. Parando para pensar, Derek compreendia. O garoto havia entrado recentemente para a família. Tudo ainda era muito novo. Ele precisava de mais privacidade. Sem contar que ele havia entrado para o seu círculo de amigos não fazia nem uma semana. Seria muita invasão de privacidade por parte do seu circulo de amigos usar o quarto do garoto que eles mal conheciam para se espalharem pela casa.

O moreno de olhos verdes, ainda atordoado pelo sono, demorou a perceber o motivo pelo qual acordou. A sua bexiga iria explodir se ele demorasse mais alguns minutos ali deitado. Com extremo cuidado, devido a dor que sentia no torso, o moreno de cabelos desgrenhados pela madrugada de sono muito bem aproveitada se ergueu. Caminhou por entre os corpos deitados nos colchonetes ao redor da cama de Thomas, rumando na direção da porta do quarto.

Com demasiado cuidado, o moreno de olhos verdes abriu a porta. Tentando, ao máximo, não fazer barulho o suficiente para acabar acordando alguém. Eles estavam de ressaca, qualquer barulho era o suficiente para eles pedirem uma morte rápida e extremamente silenciosa. Achar o banheiro não fora difícil. Conhecia muito bem o apartamento dos Stilinski. Era amigo dos gêmeos havia anos. Já tinha ido dormir lá tantas vezes que conseguiu fazer todo o percurso com um dos olhos semiaberto, enquanto esfregava um lado do rosto, tentando retirar os resquícios de baba do mesmo e a sujeira do outro olho.

Só Deus sabia o quão libertador fora finalmente poder se livrar daquele incômodo infeliz que se encontrava em seu baixo ventre. O suspiro de alívio que escapara dos seus lábios apenas evidenciava tudo. Mas algo passou a lhe incomodar do ato do que ele pensava ser o fim do seu tormento. Como de costume, ao se vestir devidamente e levar a mão direita a descarga do sanitário, Derek olhou para baixo. Um costume natural de todo ômega. O moreno de olhos verdes resmungou em pensamentos ao perceber o tom avermelhado no sanitário antes de dar a descarga.

Não era como se ele estivesse surpreso, de qualquer forma. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a desgraçada viria. E, para o seu infortúnio, ele era um ômega. Um homem nascido com um útero. Os ômegas sabiam que o sangue na urina significava que a menstruarão havia ocorrido. Como um ser do sexo masculino que carregava um útero, o devido órgão dividia a cavidade anal com o reto, sendo separados por um músculo fino e quase transparente, porém resistente. Feito do mesmo material que mantinha os ovários no lugar, os impedindo de ae mover livremente pelo corpo. A conexão entre o útero e o ânus se mantinha fechada na maior parte do tempo, impedindo que o corrimento descesse livremente, como ocorre com as mulheres. 

O corpo de um híbrido era adaptado para a sobrevivência. A menstruação masculina não desvia livremente, como a feminina. No entanto, ela tinha que sair. E Derek sabia que poderia acabar gerando algum problema de saúde caso demorasse a expelir o corrimento de seu corpo.

\- inferno – praguejou enquanto voltava a abrir a calça que usava.

Quando saiu do banheiro, o Hale, sonolento, apenas fechou a porta e passou caminhar pelo local com os olhos fechados. O rapaz de dezesseis anos acabou tropeçando no carpete do corredor e cambaleando alguns passos de forma na silenciosa. Por sorte, o moreno conseguiu se apoiar na porta antes que acabasse por cair. Praguejando, ele se ergueu devidamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar pela velocidade em que tudo ocorreu e pelo balançar violento do seu corpo no ocorrido. Ele ainda estava de ressaca. A sua cabeça estava extremamente sensível a tudo. Bastava um único feixe de luz para ele sentir o seu cérebro agonizar e derreter, assim como os olhos queimarem como penas em chamas.

Mas ele tinha que agradecer aos céus por não ter magoado o ferimento em seu torso em meio a queda. Tinha que dar graças pelo fato de que a movimentação que o seu corpo sofrera ao tropeçar, não ocorreu de forma que ele tivesse que movimentar muito o torso. Do contrário, o seu corte estaria doendo como o inferno.

Praguejando mentalmente pelo tropeço e pelo maldito ferimento que ganhara na festa, o adolescente girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta com extremo cuidado. Rezava para não ter feito barulho o suficiente para acordar os outros que ainda dormiam. Jackson era muitos mais mal-humorado quando era acordado de ressaca. Thomas focava demasiadamente irritante com sono misturado a ressaca. O Hale apenas adentrou o quarto com demasiado cuidado para não fazer mais barulho do que já havia feito. Assim que fechou a porta com cuidado extremamente cirúrgico em seu ato, o moreno de olhos verdes bocejou, silencioso, enquanto caminhava na direção em que havia ficado o seu colchonete.

Com todo o cuidado, ele caminhou próximo a cama, tentando, de olhos fechados, não acabar por chutar a cabeça de Vernon. O Boyd lhe mataria ali mesmo, no exato instante em que acordasse. O seu amigo costumava ser um doce de pessoa. Sempre compreensível, racional e ouvinte. Mas um Vernon de ressaca era praticamente um lobisomem neandertal. Toda a educação e sensatez do adolescente iam por água abaixo quando o álcool e a dor lhe dominavam. Só Deus sabia o quão era estressante passar uma TPM ao lado do ômega de cabelos raspados.

A reflexão do Hale fora interrompida quando o mesmo, ao continuar caminhando com as pernas coladas na cama do cômodo, acabou por chutar o pé da mesma com o dedo mindinho do pé esquerdo. A dor dominou o seu pé em décimos de segundos. Se apoiando na cama, Derek se curvou, engolindo um gemido agudo de dor e levando a mão livre ao dedo dolorido. Ele jurava que a sua alma havia saído do corpo e retornado. A dor era tanta que a perna do dó pé que fora lançado contra o móvel havia perdido a força. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, Derek se arrependeu pelo ato involuntário e imediato de se curvar para a frente.

O seu ferimento se contraiu, gerando uma dor aguda e instantânea no rapaz de olhos verdes. O Hale levou uma das mãos ao torso, tocando a pele próxima ao curativo, como se aquilo fosse amenizar a dor que sentia. Respirando pesado, o moreno de olhos claros se sentou na ponta da cama do amigo, enquanto tentava conter a dor em si sem fazer barulho algum. Após algum tempo, desnorteado pela dor, o moreno de olhos verdes percebeu estar sentado sobre algo fofo. Ao olhar para trás, Derek se repreendeu instantaneamente, enquanto se erguia em um susto. Ele estava sentado em uma cauda felpuda preta e, como um híbrido, ele sabia que aquilo incomodava muito. Chegava a doer como um golpe nas bolas. Uma dor chata, incômoda e, irritantemente, contínua. Devido ao movimento brusco para se erguer, o adolescente acabou soltando um grunhido abafado de dor.

\- desculpa – o Hale sibilou enquanto encarava o dono da cauda, na esperança de que não havia acordado o mesmo.

Caminhando com certa dor, devido ao dedo que ainda doía, o moreno alcançou o canto em que sabia que estaria a sua cama. No entanto, ao olhar fixamente para o chão, procurando se sentar no colchonete, para que não tivesse que se mover tanto devido ao ferimento em seu torso, o moreno de olhos verdes não encontrou nada. Confuso, ele permaneceu a varrer o chão com o olhar, se perguntando se estava enxergando direito ou se precisaria de óculos. Talvez estivesse escuro demais, ou simplesmente ele apenas precisasse de uma consulta com o Doutor Danillo mais uma vez naquele ano 

\- mas que merda! – exclamou baixinho, antes de olhar para os seus amigos, tentando detectar se algum desgraçado já havia acordado e estava pregando uma pegadinha consigo.

E foi naquele momento em que a ficha caiu.

Não havia ninguém. Não tinha nenhum maldito colchonete no chão do quarto. O cérebro de Derek deu uma leve bugada. Os seus neurônios entraram em estado de choque. Ele não estava entendendo nada. Mesmo se ele estivesse no quarto de Stuart, deveria ter pelo menos dois colchonetes no chão, onde estariam Scott e Isaac. Como ele poderia estar em um quarto onde havia apenas a cama de um Stilinski?

O Hale ficou completamente perdido, até o momento em que o seu cérebro decidiu largar um pouco o sono de lado para poder raciocinar. Ao olhar para o adolescente de cauda escura deitado na cama, Derek finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava no quarto de Stiles. Por um momento, havia se esquecido completamente que agora não eram mais apenas dois gêmeos Stilinski.

\- puta merda! – o moreno sibilou enquanto começava a caminhar na ponta dos pés para o lado de fora do quarto.

Derek estava com medo de acabar por acordar o castanho e deixar uma situação extremamente constrangedora entre eles. O rapaz já era um pouco introvertido e extremamente tímido. Se Stiles acordasse, ali, naquele momento, com o moreno em seu quarto, o Stilinski poderia achar que o Hale estava invadindo a sua privacidade e sendo demasiadamente desrespeitoso. E o adolescente de olhos verdes não queria, de forma alguma, arranjar intrigas com o irmão gêmeo do seu melhor amigo.

Quando alcançou a porta, o Hale parou, pensativo, antes de olhar para trás. Se ele, realmente estava enxergando bem e estava no quarto de Stiles, por que ele havia visto uma cauda preta quando sentiu que estava sentado em uma cauda quando se apoiou na cama. Ao olhar para fixamente para a cama, mais especificamente para os pés cobertos do castanho, Derek tentou identificar a cauda do mesmo. Não conseguia enxergar direito, devido a escuridão e a distância em que se encontrava. Mas ele não podia negar que a curiosidade o dominava, no momento, entretanto a mesma morreu no instante em que o Stilinski suspirou e se moveu na cama, rolando sobre a mesma.

Com passos ágeis, porém ainda na ponta dos pés, o moreno de olhos verdes se retirou do quarto alheio. Ele ultrapassou a porta e puxou a mesma, tentando a fechar com cuidado, no entanto, acabou calculando mal o momento em que parar de a puxar com velocidade, para que girasse a maçaneta e a fechasse com cuidado. O baque pequeno que se sucedeu fez o adolescente entrar em desespero.

\- porra! – o moreno xingou baixo enquanto começava uma corrida desengonçada nas pontas dos pés até o quarto de Thomas, que era ao lado.

Enquanto isso, Stiles, ao ouvir o baque na porta do seu quarto, acabou despertando de seu sono. O adolescente de cabelos castanhos, ainda sonolento, olhou em confusão para a porta do cômodo. Ele olhou bem ao redor, tentando identificar se alguém havia entrado em seu quarto, mas não identificou ninguém. Ao voltar a olhar para a porta do seu quarto, o castanho franziu o cenho. Havia jurado que tinha escutado alguma coisa.

\- Stu? – o castanho chamou pelo irmão gêmeo, tentando saber se o mesmo se encontrava no corredor.

Não recebendo resposta, o rapaz decidiu arriscar mais uma vez.

\- Thom? – Stiles chamou pelo outro irmão gêmeo, voltando a não receber resposta alguma.

\- pai? – o rapaz arriscou pela terceira vez.

Talvez o seu pai já tivesse voltado de viagem. Algumas vezes, os casos de seu pai eram rápidos e ele retornava para casa mais cedo do que o esperado. Não recebendo resposta, o Stilinski franziu o cenho, desconfiado. Podia jurar que havia ouvido a porta do quarto se fechar. E se não havia sido ninguém de sua família, só poderia ter sido os amigos de seus irmãos. Aquela possibilidade havia deixado o castanho nervoso.

Olhando bem para o próprio corpo, Stiles pôde perceber que estava devidamente coberto pelo lençol com o qual se cobria. Olhando para suas pernas, o castanho notou que havia dormido encima de uma das pelúcias que havia ganhado quando chegou ao país. Um guaxinim cinza escuro com a cauda listrada de preto. Puxando a pelúcia para si, o rapaz a ajustou na lateral da cama, de forma que não acabasse por dormir sobre a mesma, novamente.

Ele estava nervoso com a ideia de que alguém havia entrado no seu quarto, mas havia relaxado ao perceber que estava coberto do torso aos pés pelo cobertor. Não havia chance de alguém ter descoberto que ele era um gamma.

Matt acordou com a gritaria no corredor do andar de cima de sua casa. Rle não precisava se erguer para saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Ou melhor, quem estava acontecendo. Ele gostava de reuniões de família, embora alguns dos seus parentes fossem insuportáveis. Como o seu primo Tyson, a desgraçada da mulher dele, Cassandra, e o maldito filho deles, Diego.

Respirando fundo, Matt tentou ignorar tudo o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora do seu quarto. Mas estava, realmente, impossível de ignorar o projeto de demônio que corria e gritava pelo corredor do andar sem nenhum motivo aparente.

O Daehler sempre soube. Assim que Tyson anunciou o casamente com Cassandra pra toda a família, ele soube que aquilo seria uma porta do inferno se abrindo. Até mesmo comentara com seus pais e outros tios que não viam um futuro com vantagens naquele relacionamento. Cassandra sempre se mostrou uma patricinha mimada e podre. Uma verdadeira Maria chuteira. Mas Tyson realmente havia gostado da mulher.

Mais tarde, quando anunciaram que estavam esperando um filho, Matt soube que a tranca do portão do inferno havia sido aberta. Tyson e Cassandra não tinham a menor condição de moldar o caráter de uma pessoa. Eles não haviam nem moldado o próprio caráter de forma decente. Não tinham a menor condição de manter uma criança sobre controle. A prova disso? O seu primo Diego, o filho de Tyson.

Os pais não sabiam dar limite ao garoto. Aqueles que colocavam alguma ordem na casa quando Diego se encontrava nela eram o seu pai, Argus, o pai de Tyson, Hephesto, a sua tia Ísis e o seu avô Arthur. O garoto era um verdadeiro demônio.

Diego, mais uma vez, passou correndo pelo corredor como se o diabo estivesse lhe perseguindo para roubar a sua alma. Matt afundou o rosto no travesseiro e puxou o outro travesseiro para tentar abafar os sons do maldito peste que estava a lhe atormentar o sono. No entanto, a sua tática não teve sucesso algum. O som estridente da criança de dez anos era alto o suficiente para lhe incomodar mesmo com a porta do quarto fechada e os seus ouvidos abafados pelo travesseiro.

\- DIEGO! EU QUERO DORMIR! – gritou o castanho, tentando fazer com que a criança tivesse um acesso milagroso de bom senso e parasse com a gritaria.

O silêncio se fez presente.

Matthew estranhou.

Diego era uma peste. E ele não tinha o mesmo domínio sobre a criança que o seu avós e os filhos dele, que com apenas um olhar sério fazia o garoto se calar e engolir qualquer birra que estivesse fazendo. Não demorou mais do que um minuto para que as suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas. O garoto voltou a correr e a gritar pelo corredor, causando o declínio da paciência do gamma de cabelos castanhos.

\- eu vou matar essa praga! – ralhou o adolescente, se erguendo e caminhando na direção da porta.

A passos pesados, o castanho alcançou a saída do seu quarto, agarrando a maçaneta com voracidade e abrindo a porta com fúria. No mesmo instante, Diego passou correndo diante da porta, atravessando o corredor. Matt encarou a micro peste, que lhe encarou de volta. O adolescente reunia esforços para não esganar o garoto, que apenas sorriu e fez questão de voltar para passar correndo pela porta mais uma vez.

\- Diego, eu quero dormir – anunciou o adolescente, com calma.

\- não é problema meu – respondeu o garoto.

\- vai correr lá embaixo – pediu o mais alto. O mais novo apenas lhe fitou e sorriu.

\- aqui é melhor – respondeu Diego, provocativo.

\- você vai cair – disse Matt, largando a expressão furiosa de lado e tomando uma cínica no rosto.

\- não vou, não – respondeu o garoto, sabendo muito bem que o seu primo estava odiando o fato de que ele estava correndo no corredor.

\- vai, sim – ditou o Daehler mais velho, cruzando os braços e se apoiando no batente da porta, vendo o garoto passar pela porta mais uma vez.

\- vou nada! – exclamou a criança, após dar meia volta apenas para passar diante da porta mais uma vez.

Quando o garoto alcançou a porta, Matt esticou a perna para a frente, posicionando o pé diante do pé de Diego, que não viu o movimento de seu primo. Quando a criança tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão, Matthew pucou o seu pé de volta, e tomou uma falsa expressão de espanto. A criança se ergueu com uma expressão de choro começando a se moldar. Matt começou a balançar as mãos, em claro desespero, antes de então se abaixar e colocar a mão na orelha, enquanto girava a cabeça para ouvir melhor o mais novo. Assim que Diego começou a chorar em alto e bom som, o Daehler mais velho tomou uma expressão serena no rosto.

\- isso é música para os meus ouvidos – disse o adolescente antes de voltar a entrar no quarto e tornar a fechar a porta.

Mart se jogou em sua cama, confortavelmente, tentando voltar a dormie . No entanto, o mundo não parecia querer lhe fornecer esse pequeno prazer. Pois em dois minutos a sua porta estava sendo escancarada se forma violenta. Ao erguer o olhar para a porta, o castanho viu sua mãe lhe encarando com seriedade.

\- você colocou o pé para o seu primo cair? – inquiriu a mulher com calma, mas Matt sabia reconhecer quando sua mãe estava irritada.

\- coloquei, sim – respondeu abaixando a cabeça, voltando a deitar a mesma em seu travesseiro e ignorar a imagem de sua mãe.

\- mas o que deu em você? – questionou a mulher, largando a calma.

\- agora o garoto está lá, chorando! – exclamou a mulher de cabelos monocromáticos encarnado o filho com indignação.

\- ninguém mandou ele ficar me provocando. Eu disse que queria dormir, mas ele continuou a correr e gritar pelo corredor, de propósito – argumentou o rapaz, rolando na cama, tentando reencontrar a sua posição perfeita.

\- ele é só uma criança, Matt. E você tem dezesseis anos! E já são oito da manhã! – exclamou a mulher, tentando fazer o mais novo se arrepender do que tinha feito.

\- oito da manhã de um domingo! E ele tem dez anos, mas não tem o mínimo de respeito por ninguém. É uma criança completamente mal educada e sem limites impostos pelos pais. Se o Tyson não quis educar esse garoto, ele vai aprender com o mundo. Você e o papai sempre dizem: quem não aprende com amor, aprende com a dor. Eu pedi que ele parasse, e ele só olhou na minha cara, riu e disse que não ia parar. Então veio a dor e ele parou – disse o castanho e a mulher suspirou pesado, tentando manter a calma.

\- pelo amor de Deus. Estamos em uma reunião de família. Todo mundo já esta acordado – argumentou a mulher de orelhas redondas, a esquerda preta e a direita branca.

\- em suas próprias palavras, mãe: Eu não sou todo mundo – disse o adolescente e a mulher abriu a boca, para retrucar, no entanto, ela desistiu.

Matt suspirou ao ouvir o silêncio por parte de sua mãe. Sabia que a havia deixado sem argumentos. 

\- cadê ele? – inquiriu uma voz máscula muito conhecida por Matthew.

\- dê um jeito no seu filho – disse a mulher antes de sair do quarto a passos pesados.

Nathalie parou na porta do quarto, antes de voltar até a vama do filho r atrancar os lençóis violentamente de cima do adolescente.Matt encarou a mãe com irritação.

\- você tem dez minutos para descer! – ralhou a mulher cuja a maior parte do cabelo era do cor preta, antes de dar meia volta e sair a passos pesados, batendo a porta do quarto com violência, deixando claro que estava irredutível e extremamente irritada.

Argus encarava o filho com seriedade. Ele era um homem alto de cabelos castanhos, orelhas hibridas redondas devido a sua genética misturada a de urso pardo. Músculos saltados, apesar de leve saliência em seu abdômen. Os seus olhos azuis como os do filho miravam o adolescente deitado na cama com seriedade.

\- precisava ter feito o garoto chorar? – indagou Argus, encarando o rapaz com as mãos na cintura.

\- pelo visto, não. Me livro dele e vem outras pessoas interromper o meu sono – reclamou o adolescente, rolando na cama e dando as costas para o mais velho.

\- caramba, Matt. Ontem você acertou um cascudo na cabeça do garoto, e hoje você o derruba? O que está acontecendo com você? – inquiriu o homem lançando um olhar questionador ao mais novo.

Em um movimento digno de um remake bem sucedido de “O Exorcista”, Matt se sentou na cama com velocidade. O adolescente lançava um olhar incrédulo para o seu pai. Argus lambeu os lábios e trocou a distribuição do peso do corpo em suas pernas.

\- eu sei que o Diego não é lá o garoto mais educado do mundo, mas não acha que você passou dos limites? – indago o mais velho, tentando amenizar a pressão que Nathalie havia feito no filho.

\- eu não vou responder a isso, não. Apenas peço que olhe para a porta da varanda do meu quarto e para o relógio e tire as suas próprias conclusões - disse o adolescente, irritado.

Argus se virou, olhando para a entrada da varanda di quarto do filho. Instantaneamente, o homem se recordou do motivo que levou o filho a acertar uns bons cascudos nos seu sobrinho neto. Se recordava bem de o quão irritado Matthew ficou quando Diego quebrou a porta de vidro da varanda com um dos seus tacos de golfe.

\- tudo isso por uma porta de vidro? Matthew, eu disse que amanhã mesmo uma pessoa viria consertar isso e colocar uma porta nova – argumentou o mais velho com calma.

\- o problema não é apenas a maldita porta. E eu não precisarei de uma porta amanhã. Eu precisava de uma porta no final de semana. Eu vim passar o final de semana. O problema é que apenas eu pareço estar percebendo a desgraça que esse garoto vai ser quando crescer, porque ninguém está colocando limites nele no presente! – ditou o mais novo, retornando a ignorar a imagem de seu pai e voltando a se deitar.

\- escuta, eu sei que o Diego é uma criança difícil, mas não acha que pode acabar criando intrigas com o Tyson tratando o filho dele assim? – argumentou o mais velho, tentando colocar alguma luz na cabeça do filho.

\- com todo o respeito, não estou nem aí e o senhor sabe disso. Não tenho nada contra o Tyson, exceto a mulher dele, mas ele nunca foi, exatamente, um bom primo e sabes disso. E o que eu tenho contra o Diego foi tudo gerado por ele mesmo. – o mais novo rebateu o argumento do pai, que não encontrou palavras para lhe rebater o argumento.

\- eu sempre fui criado para ser uma criança que respeitava os outros e os mais velhos. E toda a família invejava o senhor por isso. Ai agora vem uma peste que me condena o juízo sempre que está por perto, e o senhor quer que eu fiquei quieto? Não foi você que disse que era para eu ser um homem de pulso firme? Pois eu estou sendo. Ele estava em minha casa. E em minha casa eu não abaixo a cabeça para visita nenhuma. A casa é minha os incomodados que se mudem. – disse o adolescente apontando para a porta, enquanto tentava controlar o seu tom de voz.

Não importava o quão bem articulado fosse o seu argumento e o quanto ele fizesse sentido. Matt sabia que elevar uma única escala do seu tom de voz contra o seu pai geraria a sua derrota naquela discussão.

\- o que custa você tentar ao máximo não se irritar com ele, desta vez? As pessoas vão achar que você é imaturo por estar batendo de frente com uma criança – indagou Argus vendo o filho se erguer de prontidão, novamente, lhe fitando com indignação.

\- o que custa? Custa que eu nunca posso fazer nada do que quero! Custa que eu sempre tenho que abaixar a cabeça pros outros! Vocês sempre se preocupando mais com o que os outros vão pensar do que com o próprio filho. Se eu não conseguir bater de frente com ima criança, com quem eu vou poder bater de frente na vida? – respondeu o adolescente vendo o pai levar a mão ai rosto, pressionando o topo do nariz com os dedos.

\- quando descer, tente se controlar. Os seus tios ainda estão aqui – disse o homem antes de dar as costas e se retirar do quarto.

\- FECHE A PORTA! TENHO QUE APROVEITAR QUE O DIEGO AINDA NÃO QUEBROU ELA – gritou o rapaz, mas o seu pai ignorou, permanecendo a descer as escadas.

\- inferno! – ralhou o castanho, jogando um dos travesseiros na varanda do quarto

Tudo o que ele queria era apenas aproveitar o seu sono de domingo.


End file.
